


Dulce Lobo Defectuoso

by HobiPasivaDeTodos



Series: Quiero Morder Tus Orejas [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BottomHobi, BottomHoseok, M/M, hobipasivo, hoseokpasivo, topyugyeom, yugyeomactivo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiPasivaDeTodos/pseuds/HobiPasivaDeTodos
Summary: Jung Hoseok ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en las calles. Ser un hombre lobo defectuoso significa que ninguna manada lo aceptará. Se acercan las festividades de invierno, la nieve se prepara para caer, y Hoseok tiene hambre.Entonces conoce a Kim Yugyeom al tratar de robarle su billetera.Cuando Hoseok se da cuenta de que el hombre al que trató de robar es un hombre lobo, corrió, pero Yugyeom lo persigue. Cuando Hoseok despierta, cálido y limpio y sin oler a sexo, se pregunta cuál es el juego de Yugyeom, y por qué el hombre quiere consentir a alguien tan indigno como él.Yugyeom sabe que es su compañero en cuanto lo huele, incluso si el joven es un defecto. No le importa. Su compañero claramente está por su cuenta, desnutrido, y lo lleva de nuevo a la manada para poder mostrarle a Hoseok que tiene un hogar permanente, y si quiere, una vida con él.
Relationships: GyeomSeok, yughope, yugseok
Series: Quiero Morder Tus Orejas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553140
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptación sin fines de lucro, la historia no me pertenece, sólo la adapté porque me gusta mucho y quería compartirlo. Créditos a su autor Marcy Jacks y traductores.

Jung Hoseok odiaba tener que mirar a la multitud de esta forma, mirando a la gente y tratando de decidir quién podría tener más dinero en sus carteras, al menos quién lo necesitaba.

Después de todos sus años haciendo esto, era una habilidad en la que no era muy bueno debido no sólo a que tenía que decidir quién no necesitaba su dinero, sino que también tenía que elegir a aquel que tenía menos probabilidades de atraparlo cuando corriera detrás de él.

Correr era algo en lo que había conseguido ser bastante bueno, pero Hoseok todavía había sido atrapado de vez en cuando, y ser golpeado por la gente a la que había intentado robar era casi tan divertido como ser golpeado por Gun y su pandilla por no tener suficiente dinero.

Hoseok rascó sus orejas humanas, y luego frotó sus orejas de lobo en la parte superior de su cabeza, era un defecto. Se sentían sucias, y también lo hizo su cabello y cola. Los humanos pensaban que los defectos eran lindos, como personajes de dibujos animados o algo de un anime. Algunos defectos fácilmente eran capaces de conseguir trabajo en la televisión por eso. Por otro lado, nadie pensaba que algún sucio niño sin hogar fuera lindo, o que valiera la pena mirar, lo que significaba que no consiguió que mucha gente le ofreciera su cambio hoy.

Se sintió asqueroso por todas partes, pero no se atrevió a volver al refugio por una ducha o una comida. No cuando no tenía nada para darle a Gun.

Habían pasado cinco días, y aún no tenía nada que darle al hombre, y si se presentaba con las manos vacías, entonces Hoseok se encontraría en un callejón oscuro tratando de reponerle al hombre, y eso era lo último que quería.

Se estremeció. El tiempo se estaba poniendo frío, y el sol se estaba tornando en un lejano horizonte brillando de naranja y amarillo, dejando al resto del cielo oscuro.

Nadie de los que caminaban le llamó la atención. Todos estaban o demasiado viejos o muy jóvenes, personas de las que no quería tomar su dinero. Ocasionalmente, alguien caminaba viéndose en una situación que parecía ser tan mala como la suya, por lo que los dejaba solos también.

No tenía sentido empeorar sus vidas. Por lo que Hoseok sabía, tenían personas a las que tenían que pagarles también y no había llegado tan lejos como para estar dispuesto a robarle a alguien cuya situación era tan mala como la suya. Aún no.

Se sentó en la acera. No estaba técnicamente en la mendicidad, no tenía un letrero o un sombrero abierto tirado en el pavimento, pero de vez en cuando algunas personas le dejaban caer algo de cambio. Les sonrió ampliamente a aquellas personas y les agradeció, sabiendo que no tenía suficiente dinero para evitar que Gun le hiciera daño.

El hombre quería ciento cincuenta dólares, y después de contar el dinero que le habían dado en el día, Hoseok tenía alrededor de unos seis dólares y treinta y dos centavos, apenas lo suficiente para comprarse su primera comida del día.

Estaba muerto de hambre, y tenía frío. Necesitaba volver al refugio. No podía posponerlo más tiempo. El clima en la radio fue llamada la noche más fría del año en lo que va de esta noche. No había duda de que caería la primera nevada, y se congelaría hasta la muerte si no regresaba.

Algo peor que la muerte podía ocurrir si no le daba a Gun el dinero que quería.

Hoseok respiró profundo, mirando a los compradores navideños que estaban pasando. Se odiaba a sí mismo por esto, pero eligió un objetivo.

Era un hombre, probablemente entrando a los treinta, su trenzado cabello oscuro caía detrás de él. Tenía una bolsa en la mano, lo que significaba que había hecho algunas compras, y su ropa lucía lo suficientemente decente como para que pudiera afrontar la pérdida.

Un largo y cálido abrigo negro, buenos zapatos y guantes negros. No parecía estarle prestando mucha atención a las personas a su alrededor tampoco.

También era precioso como la mierda.

Las orejas de Hoseok se animaron con la vista de él. El hombre sin duda llamó su atención, y no sólo porque lo tomó como objetivo. Su polla palpitó con la vista del otro hombre.

Se congeló en su lugar cuando el hombre dejó de caminar, sus ojos oscuros se ampliaron sólo una fracción antes de que comenzara a mirar a su alrededor a las personas que caminaban a su lado o le pasaban hacia otra dirección. Parecía estar buscando a alguien, o tal vez se había olvidado de algo?

No pareció darse cuenta de Hoseok sentado donde estaba. Hoseok necesitaba actuar con rapidez y aprovechar su distracción. Aplastó sus orejas de lobo en la parte superior de la cabeza por lo que eran menos notables. Ellas eran buenas para hacer que la gente le diera dinero, pero malas para cuando quería desaparecer dentro de una multitud.

Rápidamente se acercó al hombre, su corazón latía condenadamente rápido, más rápido de lo que nunca había hecho en su vida, y no era como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera hecho esto.

Sus manos se estaban congelando en los delgados guantes sin dedos que llevaba, y por alguna razón, sus palmas comenzaron a sudar cuanto más se acercaba.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad para esto. Estaba bastante seguro, basado en la mano que cargaba su gran bolsa de Navidad, que la cartera del hombre estaría en su bolsillo del frente lo que le permitiría agarrarlo con la mano libre cuando fuera necesario.

Hoseok caminó directo hacia el gran hombre, era tan condenadamente alto, su mano revisando el bolsillo del hombre y sacando el primer objeto duro que tocó. Le rodeó los bordes, y se sintió como cuero suave, aunque era gruesa.

Definitivamente una billetera.

Apartó la mano, silencioso como un fantasma, odiándose a sí mismo incluso a través de la alegría que le iluminó el interior ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pagarle a Gun.

Una mano dura y pesada le agarró el codo y la sostuvo con fuerza. 

―Hey, tú.

Hoseok se detuvo. Casi cabreándose consigo mismo, y todo dentro de su cuerpo estalló a la vida cuando el pánico se apoderó de él y se hizo cargo, como si esa mano estuviera apretando su cuerpo entero. Santo Dios, no.

Volvió lentamente la cabeza listo para ver la rabia rugiendo en el rostro de la persona cuando lo atrapó tratando de tomar algo de él.

No, nada de eso estaba en el rostro del hombre, pero eso no impidió que el miedo se deslizara por el cuerpo de Hoseok como si alguien hubiera tirado un montón de gusanos en su ropa.

Hubo un ligero ceño de confusión en el rostro del hombre, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, y sus ojos parpadearon por las orejas de Hoseok, que eran más evidentes ahora de cerca, a pesar de que las apretó tan planas como pudo contra su cabello.

La boca del hombre se abrió un poco, como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego esos ojos oscuros parpadearon hacia la cartera, su billetera, que todavía estaba en la otra mano de Hoseok.

La rabia furiosa que Hoseok conocía muy bien se manifestó en la cara del hombre, tirando abajo las cejas y haciendo sus labios arrastrarse de vuelta en un gruñido bestial. Tenía blancos colmillos.

El terror de Hoseok se cuadruplicó por su error. _Hombre lobo_. Este era un hombre lobo, y cuando Hoseok miró hacia abajo, los dedos del hombre, que sostenían su codo con tanta fuerza, ahora tenían medias y punzantes garras creciendo de las puntas de sus uñas.

El terror de Hoseok se convirtió en una necesidad animal de escapar y sobrevivir. Empujó con fuerza contra el pecho del hombre, pero su agarre no se aflojó. Todavía lo tenía en su poder.

Los hombres lobo odiaban a los defectos. ¡Los odiaban! Y Hoseok acababa de ser sorprendido robándole a uno. De inmediato dejó caer la cartera, empujando de nuevo el pecho del hombre. 

― ¡Lo siento!

La gente empezó a detenerse y mirarlos. Alguien podría haber incluso sacado su teléfono para grabar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Hoseok no pudo poner exactamente atención a eso. El hombre lobo agarró su hombro con su otra mano con garras, y Hoseok maldita sea se perdió. Dejó su puño volar, y en tiro de una vez en-la-vida, golpeó al hombre en la nariz, justo en la nariz.

Ese era un punto sensible, y el hombre lobo se hizo hacia atrás, su estricto control se liberó mientras agarraba su nariz y gritó.

Había un poco de sangre en los nudillos de Hoseok, se dio la vuelta y corrió. Pasó junto a la gente, la multitud de compradores que todavía era muy gruesa a pesar de la hora tardía.

Algunas personas incluso trataron de ponerse en su camino, tratando de detenerlo mientras los gritos de ladrón se hacían eco detrás de él. Se deslizó bajo algunas personas y esquivó a otros. No eran ellos los que tanto le preocupaban. Era que alguien lo detuviera a tiempo para ser capturado y golpeado hasta la muerte por un hombre lobo enojado.

Logró salir de la zona de tiendas, lejos de donde las luces eran brillantes y coloridas para la temporada de Navidad que venía, y entró a donde las calles eran un poco más oscuras y amarillas con sólo farolas para hacerle saber hacia dónde estaba yendo.

El sol estaba completamente abajo ahora, y no había nadie más alrededor.

Él estaba solo.

Hoseok arrastraba los pies. Siguió caminando sólo porque pensaba que tenía que hacerlo. Sus pies lo estaban matando. Sus zapatos viejos tenían suelas muy delgadas. Aun así, siguió moviéndose, cojeando ahora.

Sus pulmones dolían, y jadeó en busca de aire. Estaba tan sediento y caliente por su carrera que de repente estaba deseando que nevara para poder refrescarse y tener algo de beber.

Después de un minuto, se dio cuenta de que su cojera no se iba. Su pierna dolía demasiado. El tobillo latía como loco por la forma en que había golpeado el pavimento, y necesitaba sentarse.

No había bancos alrededor de aquí, pero había escaleras de hormigón que conducían a complejos habitacionales. Algunos de ellos incluso estaban cubiertos para protegerse de la lluvia y otros elementos.

Hoseok suspiró mientras tomaba asiento. Miró alrededor de la zona oscura antes de quitarse su bota. Estaba completamente solo, por lo que debería ser seguro.

Se quitó la bota y su viejo calcetín con agujeros en los dedos del pie y el talón. Su tobillo estaba rojo brillante y muy hinchado. Siseó cuando lo tocó, pero el aire frío de la noche se sentía bien en él por lo menos.

Si Gun trataba de perseguirlo, trataba de atraparlo por no tener el dinero, entonces Hoseok no sería capaz de alejarse de él.

No podía volver al refugio ahora.

Miró alrededor de las escaleras donde estaba sentado. No habría ninguna protección para el viento, pero tal vez podría pasar la noche aquí. Por lo menos la cubierta superior evitaría que la nieve caiga directamente sobre él.

Era una especie de buena noticia, pero sus orejas, que se habían animado con su repentina carrera, cayeron planas contra su cabeza ante la idea de no tener una cama para la noche. De nuevo.

No iba a sentir lástima de sí mismo. Había llegado a ese acuerdo consigo mismo hace mucho tiempo, y aunque en ocasiones estuvo cerca de romper ese voto, él no iba a hacerlo ahora.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la barandilla de metal de la escalera. Trató de ponerse cómodo mientras se recostaba en las escaleras, pero era duro con los bordes de hormigón clavándose en su espalda.

Hoseok cerró los ojos, se sentía como si los hubiera cerrado por sólo un minuto antes de que algo le moviera su pie.

Abrió los ojos, y un grito de horror salió de su garganta al ver no sólo al hombre de cabello trenzado al que había intentado robar, sino a otros dos muy grandes hombres de pie a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

El chico se veía asustado. Casi cómicamente, pero no había nada gracioso en esto. Kim Yugyeom no se reía. Ni un poco.

―Wow, es él? ― Preguntó Myungsoo.

Yugyeom no estaba mirando al hombre, pero podía decir cómo de incrédulo estaba basado en el shock que salía de su voz.

―Sí, este es.

El chico estiró una de sus manos. Todo el brazo le temblaba. 

―Por favor, no quise decir nada con eso. Te devolví tu billetera.

―Bien por ti con eso, ― Yugyeom espetó.

―No seas malo. Claramente está aterrorizado, ― dijo Namjoon. ―Sólo llevémoslo de vuelta a casa, y podemos averiguar qué hacer.

―Volver...? ― El chico miró entre los tres de ellos y luego abruptamente sacudió su cabeza. ―No voy a ninguna parte contigo!

Yugyeom no pudo evitarlo. Su lobo salió a la superficie y actuó sin su consentimiento.

Gruñó, y su brazo salió disparado hacia adelante, agarrando la garganta del chico lo suficientemente apretado para mantenerlo tranquilo.

A Yugyeom no le gustaba cuando un omega, especialmente un omega defectuoso, descaradamente hacia caso omiso de una orden como esa.

El chico agarró su muñeca, mirando a Yugyeom directo a los ojos, apretando los dientes mientras miedo rezumaba de sus poros tan densamente que Yugyeom pudo olerlo.

Casi parecía que lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos grises. Todo en este chico era gris. Sus orejas de lobo, su cola espesa, incluso su cabello. Coincidía con el color gris plata-pizarra de su cola y orejas. Si su rostro no se viera tan joven, Yugyeom podría haber asumido que era mucho más viejo.

―Yugyeom, vamos, lo estás asustando. Esto no está ayudando. ― dijo Namjoon.

La voz de su alfa estaba en calma, pero Yugyeom apenas lo oyó.

No lo oyó, y no reaccionó a él tampoco, no hasta que el chico en su mano se desmayó completamente.

― ¡MIERDA! ― Yugyeom gritó cuando el cuerpo más pequeño quedó inerte, la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

Tuvo que poner su mano detrás del cuero cabelludo del chico sólo para asegurarse de que no se rompiera el cráneo con los bordes ásperos de las escaleras de hormigón.

―Bien hecho― dijo Myungsoo. ―Realmente lo asustaste tan mal que hiciste que se desmayara.

―No quise hacerlo― dijo Yugyeom, levantando al chico un poco para poder tener una mejor visión de él. Era difícil con sólo las farolas amarillas, pero pudo ver claramente las manchas de suciedad en su cara, así como el olor que indicaba que había pasado algún tiempo desde que el chico se había bañado.

Era un milagro que hubiera sido capaz de oler a su compañero en absoluto por debajo de lo apestoso que estaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del chico al principio. El aroma de su compañero, un olor tan fuerte y único que Yugyeom ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo, lo había asaltado tan fuerte en la calle que había tenido que parar y mirar a su alrededor, buscando quien estaba desprendiendo ese maravilloso aroma.

No creía que pudiera ser este chico en absoluto, no hasta que agarró al chico caminando cerca de él, olió el olor inmundo en su cuerpo, y luego reconoció el olor de su compañero escondido justo debajo de ello.

Cuando había visto su billetera en la mano del niño, bueno eso, junto con el darse cuenta de que su compañero elegido era defectuoso, terminó haciendo reaccionar a su lobo.

Había gruñido y gritado un poco, y tal vez no debería haber agarrado al chico con tanta fuerza, pero lo hizo.

Entonces el joven había hecho algo tan inesperado que atrapó a Yugyeom con la guardia baja. Lo golpeó y le hizo sangrar antes de salir huyendo.

Yugyeom había estado furioso. Su primer instinto fue perseguir al chico y hacerlo someterse, pero ya tenía el olor y vio en qué dirección había corrido.

Así que había vuelto a su coche, con toda la calma que pudo, y luego llamó a su alfa, pidiendo un poco de ayuda para cuidar de su nuevo problema.

Namjoon y Myungsoo ambos estaban acoplados a cambiaformas defectuosos. Podrían ayudarle con este.

Sólo que ahora, Yugyeom lo había jodido y asustado al hombre tanto que se desmayó.

― ¿Qué debo hacer? ― Preguntó, mirando a los dos hombres.

Namjoon levantó una ceja, como si esa fuera la pregunta más tonta que jamás hubiera escuchado.

Fue Myungsoo quien le respondió. 

―Es posible que desees comenzar alejándolo del frío concreto.

―No puedo sólo secuestrarlo― dijo Yugyeom aunque todavía alzó al chico en sus brazos. Se debatía. Por un lado, el chico olía bastante mal. Su ropa necesitaba ser quemada, y su cuerpo necesita un buen baño.

Por otro lado, justo por debajo de eso estaba el más maravilloso y embriagador aroma que Yugyeom nunca había tenido el placer de oler.

Era como... su tipo favorito de chocolate, sólo que multiplicado por cien mil y cosquilleaba los nervios de su nariz que enviaba señales de lujuria a su cerebro y luego a su polla.

―Por como se ve, no creo que lo estés secuestrando― dijo Namjoon mirando al joven que Yugyeom sostenía en sus brazos.

Myungsoo asintió. 

―Estoy de acuerdo. Mira la ropa. Él claramente vive en las calles.

―Porque puedes distinguir eso tan bien ¿verdad? ― Yugyeom espetó.

El rostro de Myungsoo se ruborizó, pero aún así gruñó inmediatamente después de recuperarse. 

―Vete a la mierda― espetó.

Yugyeom gruñó, aunque se sentía como un idiota por haberlo mencionado.

El compañero de Myungsoo, Sungyeol, había vivido una buena parte de su vida en las calles, moviéndose de refugio en refugio.

Sungyeol, sin embargo, había tenido un empleo, se mantuvo limpio, y trabajó duro para impulsarse y salir de esa situación.

Yugyeom no tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que aún si nunca se hubiera acoplado con Myungsoo, ese tipo habría podido crear una mejor situación para sí mismo por su propia cuenta. Él era así de resistente.

―Los dos, córtenla― dijo Namjoon. ―Vamos a salir de aquí antes de que despertemos a toda la cuadra. No quiero estar más aquí, y si ese chico no tiene una manada, entonces voy a hacerlo parte de la nuestra. Eso debería solucionar cualquier problema que pudiera tener.

Yugyeom estaba estúpidamente agradecido por eso, y agarró el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos con fuerza. El chico era tan delgado y frágil. Que tuvo que preguntarse cómo había sobrevivido por su cuenta durante tanto tiempo.

―Gracias Namjoon― dijo Yugyeom.

No era como si pensara que su alfa le negaría a Yugyeom la oportunidad de traer a otro miembro a la manada, sobre todo porque Namjoon también tenía un compañero defectuoso, pero escuchar al hombre decirlo era algo completamente distinto, y estaba agradecido.

También se iba a tener que disculpar con Myungsoo después. De cualquier manera, los tres hombres se fueron, regresando a la zona comercial donde habían dejado sus vehículos y volviendo a casa.

****

Hoseok soñó que estaba siendo perseguido. Estaba en un laberinto interminable de callejones que consistían en enormes paredes de ladrillo que eran más altas de lo que él podría escalar y contenedores de basura que trataban de comérselo si intentaba esconderse en ellos. Era peor que cualquier pesadilla de _Maze Runner_ que jamás había tenido.

Lo que realmente lo hizo sudar era que no estaba siendo perseguido por el gigante negro, o los monstruos escarabajos. Él estaba siendo perseguido por Gun y sus amigos, quienes tenían tres veces su tamaño normal, hambrientos y enojados.

Se reían mientras lo perseguían, y no importaba lo mucho que Hoseok tratara, no podía hacer que sus piernas se movieran lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de ellos. Siempre estaban a sólo pulgadas detrás de él, agarrando su cola o sus orejas. Lo agarraron con tanta fuerza que lo atraparon un par de veces, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para alejarse de ellos.

A pesar de querer torturarlo, el Gun del sueño no era muy bueno en aferrarse a su presa.

Una luz brillante apareció en sus ojos cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser el final del laberinto en el que se encontraba. Estaba casi allí. Sólo un poco más y estaría fuera!

Al acercarse a la luz, se dio cuenta de que Gun ya no estaba tras él, ya no trataba de agarrarlo y llevarlo hacia atrás para poder golpearlo, entre otras cosas, y la luz que anteriormente había significado seguridad se convirtió en las luces altas de un camión que iba directo a él.

No iba a salir del camino a tiempo. Hoseok gritó.

Se sacudió y trató de saltar fuera del camino, pero algo lo detuvo. Estaba atrapado en una maraña de algo que lo estaba arrastrando y haciendo que sus miembros se sintieran lentos y poco cooperativos.

Unas manos lo sujetaron y voces flotaban a su alrededor, sonando más y más fuerte.

No se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era Gun quien se aferraba a él. No reconoció a ninguna de las personas en estaban en la habitación. Ni siquiera sabía en qué habitación estaba, pero no pudo dejar de jadear sin aliento. Se sentía como si algo realmente sólo lo hubiera atropellado.

―Veo que está bien, y su pulso se sentía bien antes de que empezara a agitarse.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Hoseok. Su voz sonaba tosca, y cuando miró al hombre de la bata blanca, vio la pequeña linterna en su mano.

¿Un médico? Alguien había traído un médico para él.

―Gracias por venir. Sé que esto es inusual― dijo otra voz, que sonaba un poco familiar. 

Hoseok alzó la vista y se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de que era uno de los grandes hombres que lo habían atrapado en la escalera, junto con el hombre que había tratado de robar.

Oh mierda. Oh mierda, oh mierda. Ellos lo habían traído aquí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué iban a hacer con él?

El médico se puso de pie, con calma, y una agradable especie de sonrisa en su rostro mientras él y el hombre grande se daban la mano. 

―No te preocupes por eso, Namjoon. No me importa atender a una visita a domicilio por usted.

¿Namjoon? Si el médico estaba tomando llamadas de él, entonces debía ser el dueño de esta propiedad. Un alfa?

La boca de Namjoon tiró de la esquina en una sonrisa que de alguna manera le llegaba a los ojos. 

―Por mí, o por las donaciones a su clínica?

El médico hizo un gesto con la mano. 

―Detalles. Ahora, mantenlo hidratado y asegúrese de que consiga algo saludable. No pizza. Asegúrese de que coma buenas verduras y ensaladas. Claramente está desnutrido.

Los dos hombres hablaron con calma mientras Namjoon acompañó al médico afuera. El médico le sonrió a Hoseok antes de llegar a la puerta y le prometió que volvería con tal convicción en sus ojos que Hoseok le creyó, pero cuando se habían ido, se dijo que no debería distraerse ni sentirse cómodo. 

Incluso si la cama en la que estaba era increíblemente cómoda.

Quedó solo una vez que el alfa y el médico se fueron, y Hoseok miró a su alrededor. La habitación era bastante agradable, pero no había nada valioso en ella. Había muebles, pero no había marcos de cuadros, ni nada electrónico, aunque había un montón de libros en el estante al extremo derecho.

Hoseok inmediatamente salivaba ante la idea de ser capaz de leerlos. Algunos de ellos eran nuevos lanzamientos que no había sido capaz de tener en sus manos. No con la lista de espera de la biblioteca.

Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza y luego deseó no haberlo hecho cuando sintió dolor que estalló en su cráneo.

_Auch_. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? El refugio echaba a la gente a ciertas horas del día, y no era lo suficientemente frío como para que solo le permitieran a Hoseok dormir.

Además, él nunca quiso quedarse por mucho tiempo de todos modos. No con algunas de las personas que les gustaban pasar el rato por ahí.

Hoseok miró debajo de las mantas gruesas que cubrían su cuerpo, sintiéndose a sí mismo, tratando de determinar lo que habían hecho con él.

Sus ropas habían desaparecido, lo que era una enorme bandera roja, pero no estaba desnudo. Vestía un par extra grande, de pijamas limpias. Su piel se sentía limpia, también. Lo mismo que su pelo, orejas y cola. Desde luego, ya no picaban como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

Había sido la noche anterior? A menos que le hubieran drogado, no podía imaginarse a sí mismo permanecer inconsciente durante tanto tiempo sin ninguna razón. Solo se había desmayado.

_Ugh_. Ese pensamiento hizo que su cara se calentara tan mal. 

―Malditamente me desmayé. ― le dijo a nadie en particular.

Esa era una sensación extraña, a pesar de que estaba solo, quiso ocultar su rostro de cualquiera que pudiera estar observándolo.

¿Por qué lo habían traído hasta aquí? A menos que lo fueran a prostituir, no podía pensar en ninguna razón lógica para ello.

Cuanto más Hoseok pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía. Si ese tipo había sido un médico de verdad, entonces no había manera de que hubiera hecho una visita a domicilio, independientemente de las supuestas donaciones que algún tipo rico le había hecho.

Además, si ese hombre había sido un médico de verdad, entonces no debería haberse quedado alrededor para asegurarse de que Hoseok no hubiera sido secuestrado? ¿No debería haber preguntado un nombre?

Hoseok necesitaba salir como el infierno de aquí, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Apartó las calientes, super cómodas frazadas de su cama con sólo un poco de pesar, pero justo cuando trató de bajar las piernas por el lado de la cama, algo chocó y lo detuvo.

Cuando bajó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron, y su ansiedad se disparó a través de su cráneo hasta el techo cuando tomó nota de los grilletes alrededor de sus tobillos y la forma en que estaban unidos a la estructura de acero de la cama.

La puerta se abrió, y el hombre de la noche anterior, el enojado hombre lobo, entró.

Hoseok gritó pidiendo ayuda.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugyeom tuvo que correr hacia delante cuando el pequeño lobo defectuoso comenzó a gritar. Todo el mundo en la manada sabía que estaba allí, pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien para él estar gritando y gritando como si estuviera siendo asesinado.

Por un lado, iba a asustar como el infierno a los siempre amorosos cachorros.

Se trasladó a un lado de la cama, y cuando el joven defecto puso sus manos en alto, como si tratara de protegerse de un ataque, Yugyeom lo agarró por las muñecas.

―No, no, por favor, no lo hagas. Lo siento. Lo siento.

_Excelente_. Agarrarlo no parecía ayudarlo con el pánico. Más bien, la necesidad animal de escapar solo empeoró en el joven. Sus ojos brillaron a la vida, y si no hubiera estado hablando, Yugyeom hubiera estado bastante convencido de que no había pensamientos humanos en el interior de su cabeza.

Incluso los cambiaformas defectuosos podían dejar salir al animal de vez en cuando. Sólo que nunca se manifestaba de la misma manera. Casi siempre pasaba por el pánico y la necesidad de atacar o correr.

Pero este era su compañero. Tan asustado como el hombre estaba, y Yugyeom no quería eso para él, y por mucho que estaba luchando contra él, todo lo que Yugyeom quería hacer era calmarlo. Quería que este hombre joven supiera que estaba a salvo ahora.

Razón por la cual puso su mano libre detrás de la cabeza del defecto de pelo gris plateado y acercó su rostro hacia adelante.

No fue tanto un beso, ya que ambas bocas golpeaban juntas, pero estaban juntas, y fue suficiente para detener al chico de seguir gritando. Probablemente porque estaba demasiado ocupado en el pensamiento ¿ _qué demonios?_ para ser besado sin previo aviso como este.

_Eso es. Ahora sabes qué está pasando._

Yugyeom pensó que lo había logrado. Que había calmado a su compañero y le hizo ver lo que era descaradamente obvio para él.

Intentó separar los labios del joven con su lengua, para profundizar el beso, pero un fuerte mordisco le masticó el labio, uno que no estaba destinado a ser juguetón o sexy, hizo a Yugyeom alejarse hacia atrás de repente, con un insoportablemente dolor agudo.

Había olvidado que incluso los defectos podrían tener pequeños colmillos en sus bocas y pequeñas garras si dejaban que sus uñas crecieran demasiado.

Yugyeom levantó su mano para tocar su boca. La inmediata quemazón lo hizo alejar su mano de nuevo. ¡Duele! También había un poco de sangre.

Cuando miró al defecto en la cama, el chico estaba mirándolo, ojos plateados tan vivos y listos para pelear como cualquier hombre lobo. Había una mancha de sangre, la sangre de Yugyeom, en el lado de su boca mientras lo miraba hacia arriba.

―Trata de hacerlo de nuevo, y voy a hacer que te arrepientas! ― Dijo, sus palabras bruscas y con todo tipo de amenazas.

Yugyeom dejó que su lengua se deslizara a través de su labio. Para mostrarle a su compañero que estaban destinados a emparejarse juntos. 

―Esta es la segunda vez que me haces sangrar. No voy a dejar que lo hagas otra vez.

―No me toques y no será un problema―, dijo el chico, manteniendo esa fuerte mirada, sin dejar de mirar a Yugyeom como si fuera el enemigo.

―Trataste de robarme anoche― dijo Yugyeom. ― ¿Por qué?

El rostro del chico se calentó, convirtiéndolo en el tono más lindo de color rosa por la pregunta, y miró hacia abajo. En realidad puso mala cara, y parecía lindo cuando lo hizo.

―Supongo que eso significa que no me vas a responder? ― Preguntó Yugyeom.

El chico todavía no respondió.

Yugyeom suspiró y se frotó la cara, haciendo una mueca cuando se olvidó de su labio mordido. 

―Muy bien, entonces, olvídalo. ¿Puedes al menos decirme tu nombre?

El chico lo miró, con ojos grises inseguros, pero esta vez respondió. Al menos algo. 

―Hoseok.

Yugyeom esperó. 

―Hoseok qué? ― Preguntó cuándo nada más vino.

Hoseok lo miró confundido por medio segundo antes de que sus mejillas se iluminaran de nuevo, y mirara hacia abajo.

―Hoseok, señor.

Yugyeom dio un paso atrás, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. 

―Estás bromeando? No tienes que llamarme señor. ¿Qué crees que es esto?

Hoseok alzó la vista hacia él y lo miró. Fue agradable ver que, teniendo en cuenta como el chico simplemente le había llamado. 

―Me tienes encadenado a una cama, y trataste de besarme. ¿Qué se supone que voy a pensar de esto?

Horror inundó a Yugyeom y lo hizo sentir como si la más vil babosa hubiera sido derramada sobre él cuando se dio cuenta, también. Cristo, esto no sólo se veía mal, esto lo hacía parecer como un espeluznante violador. 

―Joder, está bien, dame un segundo y te sacaré de allí, ― dijo Yugyeom, y rápidamente salió del cuarto, buscando las llaves, tratando de recordar dónde las había dejado.

Jesucristo, cuán estúpido podía ser? ¿Quién sabía lo que este chico había tenido que vivir, qué esperaba? No era de extrañar que hubiera gritado cuando entró en la habitación.

Iba a tener que explicarse a sí mismo, y rápidamente. Si este joven era realmente su compañero, entonces necesitaban llegar al mismo nivel aquí.

Yugyeom encontró las llaves, escondidas en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, y regresó a la habitación.

Hoseok se tensó ante la vista de él, pero Yugyeom tomó una respiración profunda mientras se acercó, llaves en mano.

―Cuando te suelte tienes que prometerme que no vas a correr o intentar cualquier cosa.

Hoseok lo miró fijamente, en silencio y calculando.

Lo que sea. Yugyeom era un fuerte lobo, y si este perrito defectuoso intentaba algo, entonces sólo lo agarraría y lo pondría de nuevo en su lugar.

Puso la pequeña llave maestra en la cerradura y la giró. El primer grillete se desprendió, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

―Ahí, no estás encadenado a nada… _uff!_

Yugyeom nunca había hecho un ruido como ese antes, pero lo hizo cuando uno de los pies de Hoseok se acercó y lo pateó en la cara, con fuerza, y Yugyeom se cayó para atrás.

Se recuperó rápidamente, gruñendo y embistiendo justo cuando Hoseok llegaba a la puerta.

Agarró al defecto por la cintura y lo levantó en el aire, cerrando la puerta con llave sólo por si acaso.

Era sólo una cerradura de gancho, y Hoseok sería capaz de desbloquearla él mismo fácilmente si Yugyeom no estuviera mirando, pero todavía le detendría por un par de segundos, y eso era suficiente.

Enojado, lanzó al chico sobre la cama. Hoseok se revolvió, y los dientes de lobo de Yugyeom comenzaron a brotar de su boca, cada vez más largos. 

― **No te muevas!**

Su voz sonó casi como un rugido, y Hoseok inmediatamente hizo lo que se le dijo, las manos apenas lo sostenían mientras su cuerpo temblaba en la cama. Miró a Yugyeom como si fuera el gran lobo feroz que se preparaba para comerse a la abuela.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, esto no era cómo se suponía que iba a pasar.

Yugyeom levantó la mano a su cara. Hizo una mueca cuando se tocó la nariz, y cuando se llevó la mano hacia atrás, había una mancha de color rojo en sus dedos.

Miró al hombre más joven enfrente de él.

―Me hiciste sangrar, _de nuevo_ , ― dijo, furioso por eso.

Y extrañamente entretenido. Este defecto estaba demostrando ser una especie de dolor en el culo.

Mejor un dolor en el culo como compañero que uno que gime, llora y se encoge todo el tiempo maldito. Sin embargo, Yugyeom odiaba sangrar.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza, como si negara el hecho de que había sido él el que lo hizo. 

―Lo... lo siento.

Yugyeom gruñó.

Hoseok pareció tomar eso como una especie de señal de que estaba a punto de recibir una lección, y sus manos se alzaron al frente, como si estuviera preparándose para defenderse. 

―Espera, en serio, por favor espera. Puedo... puedo compensártelo. Cualquier cosa que quieras, te lo puedo conseguir.

―No quiero nada de ti y ciertamente no quiero que _robes_ nada para mí.

Tal vez la forma en que dijo eso salió un poco duro, porque Hoseok hizo una mueca de inmediato. Hizo una mueca y bajó las manos. 

―Entonces… qué quieres?

Fue muy claro que Hoseok estaba pensando que era buscado por sexo de nuevo. Era este un aspecto normal de su vida? ¿La gente a menudo lo utilizaba para sexo?

El pensamiento tanto horrorizó como asqueó a Yugyeom al mismo tiempo. No quería eso para este joven, y ahora, considerando que Hoseok no parecía poder decir que Yugyeom era su compañero, se debatía lo aconsejable de decirle al respecto.

Hoseok podría no creerle, y probablemente suponer que estaba mintiéndole sólo para usarlo para sexo.

Ese no era el camino en que quería que la relación de ellos empezara, lo cual era una verdadera maldita pena, porque a pesar de lo mucho que el chico le había cabreado, su olor era suficiente para que la polla y las bolas de Yugyeom dolieran como si no se las hubiera tocado en años.

Yugyeom apartó la mirada de su compañero, y gruñó hacia el techo. 

―Cuántos años tienes?

―Veinte― Hoseok respondió.

―Realmente esa es la edad que tienes o simplemente lo dices por decir?

Hoseok frunció el ceño hacia sus manos.

―No, esa es mi edad real.

Yugyeom le creyó. Estaba bastante seguro de que alguien menor de edad no mentiría ni fingiría ser mayor para nada que no sea conseguir algo de alcohol y tal vez sexo si lo quisieran.

Hoseok muy probablemente no mentiría ni pretendería ser mayor si pensara que estaba aquí para ser violado.

Yugyeom suspiró. Al menos no estaba caminando por ahí con una semierección por alguien menor de edad. Eso hubiera acabado de hacer esta pesadilla diez mil veces peor.

―Bueno, Hoseok, eres parte de esta manada ahora. Mi alfa, Namjoon, va a hacerte uno de sus omegas.

Los ojos de Hoseok se agrandaron. 

― ¿Yo… de verdad? ¿Por qué?

Yugyeom rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. 

―Porque tiene una debilidad por los lobos defectuosos ¿de acuerdo?

La boca de Hoseok se adelgazó, como si estuviera frenando las peores maldiciones que se le ocurriera lanzar a Yugyeom.

Yugyeom suspiró. 

―Cuando te vi por primera vez, le di una llamada, le dije que me ayudara a encontrarte.

―Así que, tú eres el que decidió traerme aquí?

Yugyeom asintió. Eso era verdad. 

―Sí.

―Debido a que a esta manada le gusta tener defectos corriendo alrededor? 

―Algo así.

―Y una mierda― Hoseok escupió. ―Ninguna manada quiere defectos alrededor. Ustedes los alfas sólo me quieren matar o algo porque traté de tomar tu estúpida billetera.

Yugyeom se cruzó de brazos. 

―Seokjin y Sungyeol están en camino. A estas alturas probablemente ya han escuchado que estás despierto, y van a querer pasar algún tiempo contigo.

― ¿Quiénes diablos son Seokjin y Sungyeol?

Como si fuera una señal, alguien llamó a la puerta detrás de ellos, y Yugyeom sonrió mientras se giraba. 

―Míralo por ti mismo―, dijo.

Abrió la puerta, revelando otro cambiaformas lobo defectuoso y un cambiaformas zorro defectuoso. Era fácil saber lo que eran debido a las largas orejas que brotaban desde lo alto de la cabeza, como personajes de un anime o algo.

Ambos tenían amplias sonrisas en sus rostros mientras miraban de Yugyeom a Hoseok, y Yugyeom los invitó a pasar.

El rostro de Hoseok no tenía precio. Los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta por el shock. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si no creyera enteramente lo que estaba viendo.

―Estos son Seokjin y Sungyeol. Podrían por favor los dos ayudarme a calmarlo?

―Claro que sí― dijo Seokjin, sonriéndole a Yugyeom, y luego a Hoseok. ―Bueno mi nombre es Seokjin. Estoy acoplado con el alfa de esta manada.

Hoseok estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos todavía increíblemente amplios. 

―No… no hay manera.

―Es cierto―, dijo Yugyeom y luego inmediatamente se sintió como un idiota por haber dicho eso. ―Estos dos te explicarán todo lo que puedan acerca de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Seokjin?

Seokjin lo miró, sin dejar de sonreír.

Yugyeom sabía que un defecto tenía un increíble sentido del oído, aún mejor que el de cualquier cambiaformas normal, gracias a sus dos pares de orejas, así que tuvo que agarrar una pluma del interior de su bolsillo y escribir en su mano.

―No le digas que somos compañeros.

Los labios de Seokjin se movían mientras leía esas palabras en la palma de Yugyeom, pero no habló en voz alta. Cuando lo leyó, sus cejas se levantaron, con confusión en sus ojos, pero asintió.

Yugyeom le mostró la misma cosa a Sungyeol. Sungyeol tuvo más o menos la misma reacción.

Los dos agradablemente harían lo que les pidió, incluso si no sabían exactamente por qué lo quería.

Eso estaba bien. Sus personalidades garantizaban que podía dejarlos en la oscuridad por un tiempo, y todavía serían capaces de consolar y asegurarle a Hoseok que no estaba en peligro.

En todo caso, Hoseok y Sungyeol incluso podrían crear un pequeño lazo, teniendo en cuenta que ambos provenían de similares situaciones en la vida.

De cualquier manera, tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba hablar con Namjoon y Myungsoo otra vez. Puede ser que sepan la mejor forma de manejar esto.

Los encontró en la casa de Namjoon, justo dentro de su oficina. No estaban tratando nada de la manada o ningún negocio, no realmente, pero la forma en que se pusieron de pie rectos cuando Yugyeom apareció delante de ellos le hizo saber que habían estado discutiendo sobre él. Él y su nuevo compañero.

― ¿Cómo está? ― Preguntó Namjoon.

Yugyeom se encogió de hombros. 

―Confuso. Asustado. Tuve que quitarle las cadenas. Parecía pensar que lo traje aquí como un esclavo sexual.

―Algunas manadas siguen haciendo eso, así que no es de extrañar, ― Namjoon respondió, lo cual hizo que los ojos de Myungsoo se abrieran de par en par.

― ¿Ellos hacen eso?

Yugyeom sacudió la cabeza. A veces olvidaba que el otro hombre ignoraba el estilo de vida de la manada.

Myungsoo era el hermano mayor de Seokjin, y a diferencia de Seokjin, no era un defecto. Podía cambiar en su lobo cada vez que quería y no estaba atrapado a medio cambio como Seokjin, Sungyeol, y Hoseok estaban por el resto de sus vidas.

Pero el mero hecho de que eran hermanos, significó que cuando Seokjin fue expulsado de la manada a una edad tan joven por el padre de Namjoon, toda su familia se había ido con él, incluyendo a Myungsoo y otro hermano que ya había fallecido.

La mayoría de las manadas no veían demasiado bien tener defectos vagabundeando por sus tierras. Los que no abandonaban a un bebé nacido con los rasgos, echaban al niño tan pronto como les era posible. A veces, antes de que tuvieran la edad legal para conducir y sus padres se negaban a ir con ellos. 

Debido a que Myungsoo no había crecido con una manada tradicional, significaba que todavía estaba aprendiendo un par de cosas acerca de la forma en que las algunas manadas trabajaban y se dio cuenta de que no todas las manadas tenían las mismas leyes.

Especialmente en lo que concernía a los defectos.

Con las colas de sus animales fuera y las orejas colgando en la parte superior de su cabeza, a veces, dependiendo de la gravedad de la condición, los defectos podían tener bigotes que brotaban de su cara y los ojos de sus animales.

Ese no era el caso de ninguno de los tres defectos que actualmente estaban sentados juntos. Aparte de sus orejas y colas, se veían sobre todo como humanos. Las palmas de Seokjin podían ser un poco más duras, y tanto él como Sungyeol tenían que mantener sus uñas recortadas a menos que quisieran garras, pero aparte de eso se veían bastante humanos.

Yugyeom se preguntó si alguno de los otros dos hombres tenía pequeños colmillos como los tenía Hoseok. Si los tuvieran, entonces eran tan pequeños que nunca los había notado.

Él no iba a preguntar sobre eso ahora. Su principal preocupación era conseguir toda la información que pudiera de Namjoon.

― ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que trajiste a Seokjin aquí? Cómo huyó de ti?

Namjoon sonrió, como si fuera un grato recuerdo. Probablemente estaba pensando en la persecución y la forma en que habían terminado teniendo sexo. 

―Sí, lo recuerdo.

―Huyó porque no se había dado cuenta de que eras su compañero ¿cierto? ― Yugyeom preguntó. ―Él no podía decir algo así de la forma en que tú podías. Tuviste que explicárselo ¿verdad?

Namjoon asintió. 

―Sí, prácticamente eso fue todo. Aunque creo que todavía en algún nivel instintivo lo sabía.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Preguntó Myungsoo.

―Bueno...― Namjoon casi nunca se esforzaba por pensar las palabras adecuadas para decir algo cuando estaba tratando de explicarse. Parecía que ahora sería uno de esos momentos en que lo haría. ―Cuando éramos niños y estábamos juntos. Él era un niño pequeño, y yo sólo un adolescente, alguien en quien no debería haber tenido ningún interés y sin embargo me seguía como un perrito a dondequiera que fuera. Así que al día de hoy, no estoy seguro de si lo hizo de puro instinto o porque yo era uno de los pocos miembros de la manada que en realidad era amable con él.

Yugyeom se dio cuenta de la forma en que Myungsoo hizo una mueca cuando Namjoon pronunció esas palabras, a pesar de que no parecía estar dirigido a él en absoluto.

Esta historia sucedió antes de que Yugyeom formara parte de la manada, antes de que él y Namjoon se hubieran conocido y se convirtieran en amigos, por lo que no tenía ningún recuerdo por el que sentirse culpable en lo que se refería a la infancia de Seokjin.

De cuando habían traído a Seokjin de nuevo a la manada, y lo duro que Yugyeom había sido con el hombre, la forma descuidada e insensible en que actuó, bueno, eso era algo completamente distinto.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― Preguntó Namjoon.

Yugyeom se frotó la cara, y les habló de la necesidad de Hoseok de luchar, de escapar, de cómo el hombre parecía estar constantemente golpeándolo y haciéndole sangrar, lo cual era jodidamente molesto, pero también extraño porque su lobo estaba disfrutando de la lucha de Hoseok.

―Él no sabe que soy su compañero y no creo que debería decirle todavía. Sólo va a pensar que le estoy engañando para que así pueda cogerlo o venderlo. Por cierto, eso es algo de lo que también quería preguntarte Myungsoo.

― ¿A mí?

―Acerca de Sungyeol, ― Yugyeom aclaró. ―Vivió en un refugio por un tiempo ¿cierto?

― ¿Sí? ― Dijo Myungsoo, no era realmente una pregunta, a pesar de cómo sonaba. Su voz estaba llena de sospechas acerca de a dónde iba esto.

― ¿Alguna vez Sungyeol te dijo acerca de las cosas que... no quiero decir que atravesó. No quiero hacer ese tipo de suposiciones, pero alguna vez te dio la impresión de que alguien alguna vez lo lastimó sexualmente mientras vivió en la calle?

El rostro de Myungsoo se ensombreció. Había un color rojo en sus mejillas, pero no era sólo eso. Era como si sus ojos se hubieran tornado literalmente fríos, como si toda su expresión se hubiera vuelto peligrosa y cerrada.

―Me dijo lo suficiente. Me dice pequeñas cosas cuando está listo para hablar sobre ello, pero yo no lo presiono.

Yugyeom se humedeció los labios. 

―Me doy cuenta de que estoy metiéndome en algo personal aquí, pero por la forma en que Hoseok ha estado reaccionando, y lo que parece pensar que es aquí, me da la sensación de que alguien le ha hecho daño, mal. Necesito saber si esto es normal. No normal, lo siento, esa no es la palabra adecuada, pero sólo quiero saber cómo tratarlo. Si ha sido herido de esa forma, entonces necesito saber cómo tener cuidado.

Namjoon estaba muy callado mientras Yugyeom trataba de explicarse a través de todo eso sin hacer un completo idiota de sí mismo. Miró entre los hombres, y el pecho de Myungsoo se lanzó hacia arriba y abajo con un suspiro duro.

―Como he dicho, él no entra en demasiados detalles conmigo, y yo no voy a compartirlos con ustedes, ese no es mi lugar, pero por lo que he llegado a entender, dependiendo del refugio, las cosas podían ser bastante peligrosas. No todo el mundo en las calles es del tipo normal, que están bajo su propia suerte. Muchas personas son mentalmente inestables y no tienen a nadie que cuide de ellos, especialmente cuando las clínicas de salud mental cerraron. Esas personas salen a las calles. Algunas personas no son así. No hay nada necesariamente mal en la cabeza con ellos, pero no son exactamente normales tampoco.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Yugyeom trató de pensar si Hoseok encajaba en alguna de esas categorías, pero el hombre parecía bastante normal para él. Sus ojos eran claros, y aparte de la cosa del robo, cuando la ropa de Hoseok había sido eliminada, no había habido nada de valor en él a excepción de seis dólares. Probablemente sólo había querido la billetera de Yugyeom para comprarse una comida.

Myungsoo parecía tan absolutamente incómodo hablando sobre esto, y los miró a ambos, a Namjoon y a Yugyeom. 

―Esto no deja este cuarto, entendido? No quiero que ninguno de ustedes le mencione esto a Sungyeol.

Yugyeom asintió, y Namjoon hizo lo mismo. Los dos estaban demasiado curiosos, demasiado atrapados en lo que Myungsoo estaba a punto de decir para hacer nada más.

Myungsoo suspiró. 

―Muy bien, por lo que sé, depende de a qué refugió vas, algunos no son tan grandes y algunos son el tipo de último recurso. Con el tipo de personas que tienen un historial de violencia o abuso de drogas, la cosa puede ser mala. Ahora eso no significa que las personas que son adictas a las drogas no hacen su camino hacia otros refugios. Todos ellos saben a dónde ir. Ellos saben cuáles callejones evitar y cuáles son por lo general a salvo. De todos modos, Sungyeol me ha hablado acerca de un par de veces cuando uno de los refugios más seguros estuvo demasiado lleno, la capacidad sobrepasada, y él no podía entrar. Tuvo que dormir al aire libre en las noches. Cada vez que lo hizo, tuvo que esconderse de la gente que él sabía eran peligrosos. Las personas que lo golpeaban si él no les daba el dinero de sus bolsillos o podían darle una paliza después de tomar su dinero de todas formas. No fue una gran manera para él de vivir.

Myungsoo sonó tan cabizbajo por eso, como si de alguna manera era su culpa por no darse cuenta de Sungyeol antes, por no haberlo rescatado, incluso antes de que se hubieran conocido formalmente.

La única razón por la que Sungyeol estaba en la vida de Myungsoo ahora se debía a que hace poco más de un año, Sungyeol había salvado la vida de Myungsoo, lo que significaba que Myungsoo tenía que pagarle la deuda. Los dos habían caído enamorados y se aparearon entre sí poco después.

Yugyeom no se molestó en decirle a su amigo que no había sido su culpa. Lógicamente, Myungsoo ya debería saberlo, y Yugyeom dudaba que escucharlo en voz alta ayudara.

Myungsoo continuó con su relato. 

―De todos modos, me dijo que a veces, en el tiempo que se ocultaba y trataba de dormir, se despertaba, al oír a alguien ser lastimado. No me refiero a ser golpeado tampoco. ― dijo Myungsoo.

Era evidente que no quería decir la palabra, pero con el aspecto que tenía tanto para Yugyeom como para Namjoon estaba claro de lo que estaba hablando.

―Muchos de los más jóvenes, los lindos eran prostituidos. Para ser honesto, nunca se me ocurrió que algo así podía pasarle a un chico― Myungsoo dijo. ―Pero Sungyeol dijo que lo veía todo el tiempo. Le he preguntado y me dijo que las cosas nunca llegaron a ser tan malas para él, que siempre fue capaz de escaparse o tuvo suerte. Pero mierda, todavía odio la idea de que había algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse.

―Eso es comprensible―, dijo Namjoon, mirando a Yugyeom. ―Y piensas que algo como esto podría haberle sucedido a tu pareja?

Yugyeom asintió. Esperaba en Dios que no fuera el caso, pero de alguna manera, también lo dudaba más que nada. 

―Su nombre es Hoseok, y me llamó señor justo antes de que me diera una patada en la cara y tratara de escaparse. Lo dejé con Sungyeol y Seokjin. Me imaginé que serían capaces de convencerlo de que estaba a salvo aquí, que esta manada no era violenta o agresiva hacia los defectos.

Tuvo que mirar hacia abajo a sus manos, mientras las palabras salían de su boca, avergonzado por tener siquiera que decirlas.

Esta manada podía no ser violenta o agresiva con los defectos, pero todavía había bastante gente que vivía aquí que levantaban sus narices ante ellos. No fue sino hasta que Yugyeom se dio cuenta de lo devoto que Namjoon era con Seokjin que había empezado a entrar en razón. Incluso Yugyeom se había aferrado a esos prejuicios, de que un cambiaformas defectuoso estaba mejor fuera de la vista y de la mente.

Él había cambiado mucho de pensar desde entonces, pero ahora que había conocido a Hoseok, tuvo que preguntarse si siquiera estaba cerca de ser suficiente.

Namjoon suspiró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yugyeom. 

―Si algo así pasó con él, entonces le ayudaremos. Nosotros le ayudaremos a que él vea que aquí es seguro, que aquí puede ser normal y tener amigos, y si necesita terapia profesional de alguien con quien hablar, entonces voy a pagar por ello.

Yugyeom miró a Namjoon a los ojos. La expresión del alfa no era tan sombría, pero su sonrisa estaba lejos de ser una feliz tampoco. 

―Si él es tu pareja, entonces voy a asegurarme de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo feliz, para asegurarme de que ambos puedan ser felices juntos.

Yugyeom dejó escapar un largo y duro suspiro, y su sonrisa era muy real. Estaba muy agradecido. 

―Gracias, Namjoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Le tomó un tiempo a Hoseok relajarse, pero pronto se encontró haciéndolo cuando Seokjin y Sungyeol se sentaron a su alrededor, charlando y sonriendo como si todo fuera normal.

Le hicieron preguntas, acerca de quién era, las cosas que le gustaba hacer para divertirse, el tipo de preguntas que Hoseok era capaz de responder sin sentirse que estaba diciendo demasiado.

No podía dejar de mirar sus orejas. Uno de ellos era claramente un shifter zorro defectuoso, y el otro tenía que ser uno lobo, pero ellos no ocultaban sus orejas. Ellos no las mantenían al ras de su cabeza. Sus orejas se erguían bonitas en lo alto de sus cabezas, apuntando hacia el techo como si éstos dos hombres fueran felices. Al menos estaban contentos, pero no había manera en que esa fuera una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir lo que eran.

Ellos simplemente sonreían demasiado para que todo fuera falso. Se veían muy a gusto con todo lo que les rodeaba para ser esclavos o cualquier otra cosa aparte de libres.

Y entonces Seokjin sacó algunas fotos de su bolsillo trasero. Abrió una billetera, y aunque Hoseok estaba avergonzado de sí mismo por pensar en agarrarla y correr, estaba demasiado atrapado en las fotos que Seokjin le mostró para mantener ese tipo de pensamientos en la cabeza por mucho tiempo.

―Estos somos, Namjoon mi compañero y yo. Tú lo has visto antes, ¿no?

Hoseok asintió. Definitivamente reconoció al hombre fuerte de la foto como uno de los dos que Yugyeom trajo con él cuando fue atrapado la noche anterior.

Pero eso no era específicamente lo que estaba viendo.

No podía apartar los ojos de los bebés que estaban en sus brazos.

Un niño y una niña, si la ropa era algo con lo que guiarse. El muchacho tenía un par de orejas suaves en la parte superior de su cabeza, y se encontraba siendo sostenido con amor y orgullo en los brazos de Namjoon, mientras Seokjin se aferraba a la niña.

―Son tuyos? ― Preguntó Hoseok. ―Quiero decir, el alfa de verdad te tomó como compañero? Tuviste cachorros con él.

Sólo después de que las palabras salieran de su boca se dio cuenta de lo absolutamente mal que sonaba.

―Quiero decir, no es que no seas guapo ni nada. Estoy seguro de que al alfa realmente le gustas, yo sólo me refería... yo solo...

¡Mierda! No sabía qué decir!

Seokjin, por suerte, lo salvó de la vergüenza, y se inclinó hacia delante y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hoseok. 

―No te preocupes por eso. Yo también estaba bastante aturdido cuando Namjoon me dijo que me quería como su compañero. No me parecía que fuera posible.

Seokjin luego miró la foto. 

―Tengo que conseguir una nueva. Esta foto es un poco vieja. Mi niño y niña ya tienen tres años y se meten en todo.

―Así que, Namjoon y tú todavía están juntos? Él no sólo... ya sabes, te utiliza para criar?

Esta vez él sabía que la pregunta iba a sonar mal incluso antes de haberla dicho, pero tenía que preguntar.

Una vez más, Seokjin no parecía ofendido por la misma. 

―Sí, todavía estamos juntos. Amo a Namjoon. Mucho. Él me ama y a nuestros hijos.

Hoseok estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la garganta abierta. Parecía querer cerrarse por lo absolutamente hermoso que era.

Que un defecto pudiera encontrar la felicidad, y que un cambiaformas natural, alguien que nació normal y podía cambiar cuando quisiera, no viera como un problema el tener una pareja que no podía cambiar y tener un hijo que no podía cambiar tampoco, le dio a Hoseok una agradable sensación.

Hoseok miró a Sungyeol. 

― ¿Tienes hijos?

Los ojos de Sungyeol cómicamente se ampliaron. 

― ¿Yo? Uh, _no hay manera_. Estoy lejos de estar listo para los niños, aunque no tuve ningún problema con casarme cuando Myungsoo me sorprendió con una boda.

―Casarse... es Myungsoo el otro que vi ayer por la noche? Tiene el mismo pelo rubio que tú? ― preguntó mirando a Seokjin cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

Sungyeol y Seokjin asintieron. 

―Es él― dijo Sungyeol.

―Definitivamente mi hermano.

Más y más Hoseok se estaba empezando a relajar. Había pasado una eternidad desde que sus hombros no estuvieron tan tensos, desde que su cuerpo no estuvo listo para saltar y huir corriendo. El hecho de que sus músculos parecieran derretirse como lo hicieron fue malditamente ajeno a él. Fue una lucha mantener los ojos secos.

―Así que...― Hoseok tuvo que aclararse la garganta para conseguir que su voz sonara normal. ―Esto es real, entonces? Esta manada es amigable con los defectos?

―Es por eso que Yugyeom quería traerte. ― dijo Sungyeol, mirando hacia Seokjin. ―Uh, lo siento, pero nosotros sabemos acerca de cómo se conocieron los dos.

Hoseok agachó la cabeza, a pesar de que sus miradas no tenían prejuicios. Era difícil esperar que sería capaz de esconder la vergüenza que le inundó el cuerpo de todos modos. 

―Saben de eso?

Seokjin asintió. 

―Sí, pero no muchos otros lo hacen. Creo que solo Namjoon, Myungsoo, Yugyeom, y nosotros dos, porque todos somos familia. No creo que vaya a saberse en el resto de la manada, por lo que no deberías tener que preocuparte de que cualquier persona te mire con recelo. Siempre que no tengas intención de seguir robando.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza duro y rápido. 

―No soy cleptómano o nada así. Yo nunca... Yo nunca lo hice porque fuera divertido... yo solo...― Hoseok tuvo que detenerse, y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo antes de continuar. ―No lo volveré a hacer.

Estas personas probablemente no querían excusas. Eso era probablemente lo último que querían. Sólo tenía que darles su palabra de que no iba a tomar nada que no le perteneciera.

Todo lo que quisiera o necesitara, lo pediría. Punto.

Ambos hombres le sonrieron, y una vez más, Hoseok comenzó a relajarse. Sungyeol y Seokjin finalmente se levantaron de sus sillas e hicieron su camino hasta su cama. Hoseok sólo se tensó ligeramente a medida que se acercaban, pero cuando se sentaron, como si ya fueran amigos, y continuaron con su conversación, Hoseok comenzó a sentir los primeros indicios de que esto podía estar bien.

Estaba a salvo aquí. Podía pertenecer. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido antes sobre esta manada. Él los habría buscado y rogado para que lo aceptaran.

Desafortunadamente, a pesar de los dos hombres delante de él, y de que el hijo de Seokjin también era un defecto, tuvieron que advertirle de que algunas personas en la manada todavía se aferraban a sus prejuicios. Nadie sería violento con él, y nadie lo amenazaría, pero algunas personas todavía podrían darle la espalda o de plano lo ignorarían. Querían que estuviera preparado para eso.

Hoseok estuvo agradecido por la advertencia, pero también bastante seguro de que podía manejarlo. No era un niño pequeño, y si el peor tratamiento que recibiría sería un comportamiento un poco grosero, entonces él podría manejarlo.

También le dijeron que, hasta el momento, los tres de ellos, y el hijo de Seokjin y Namjoon, eran los únicos defectos en la manada. No era como si hubiera defectos corriendo por todo el lugar. Seokjin había sido el primero en llegar, seguido por el nacimiento de sus hijos, y luego Sungyeol había llegado, y ahora él.

A Hoseok no le importaba eso. Si su presencia podía ayudar de cualquier forma, a permitir que cualquier otro defecto que viniera después de él, a que se sintieran cómodos y dar facilidad, entonces estaba más que feliz de hacer lo que estos dos, y el alfa de la manada le dijeran que hiciera.

Deben haber hablado durante una hora o así antes de que Yugyeom regresara.

Al principio Hoseok no sabía que era él. Alguien llamó a la puerta, y cuando Seokjin le dijo a la persona que entrara, Yugyeom abrió revelando que él estaba en el otro lado.

Algo hizo temblar el estómago de Hoseok con la vista de él, y no estaba seguro de si era la vergüenza que sentía por tratar de robar al hombre que solamente había querido ayudarle, y luego había hecho sangrar al menos tres veces, o que todavía tenía una especie de, más o menos, un poco de miedo de él.

Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que superarlo. No había ninguna razón para tener miedo, por lo que no tenía necesidad de actuar de esta manera.

Lo que debería hacer, lo que la gente normal haría, sería pedir disculpas y decir gracias, así que eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Él simplemente no esperaba que Seokjin y Sungyeol se levantaran antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Hoseok abrió la boca, con ganas de evitar que se fueran, pero no pudo.

Seokjin le sonrió y dijo que hablarían en la cena y Hoseok no podía creer que estaría cenando con esta gente! Y Sungyeol sonrió y saludó mientras salía.

Normal, normal, normal.

Yugyeom no cerró la puerta del todo, cuando los otros dos hombres se fueron. La dejó abierta un par de pulgadas para dar la ilusión de privacidad, pero aún con eso Hoseok se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en el interior. Lo cual era una buena cosa. Hoseok sólo sabía que si él estuviera solo en esta habitación con el hombre, la puerta cerrada y los dos en el interior donde nadie pudiera verlos, su temblor estomacal sería el menor de sus preocupaciones.

Hoseok se aclaró la garganta. 

―Gracias, por todo esto. Y siento haber tratado de robar tu billetera y de darte un puñetazo en la cara y de estrellar mi pie en tu nariz. Y de morderte.

Lo cual le recordó. ¿Qué pasó con ese beso?

Algo cambió en los ojos de Yugyeom en ese momento, apareció una luz que no había estado allí antes, y su boca se detuvo en una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―, Preguntó Hoseok.

Yugyeom sacudió la cabeza. 

―Nada, supongo que simplemente me divertía la lista de todas las cosas por las que sientes que deberías disculparte. Especialmente la parte acerca de hacerme sangrar.

―Sé que a los alfas no les gusta cuando las criaturas más débiles les hacen sangrar. Eres un alfa? ― Preguntó Hoseok.

Yugyeom se encogió de hombros. 

―Técnicamente, supongo, pero no estoy a cargo de esta manada. Soy el segundo al mando, lo que en realidad me convertiría en un beta.

Cuando Hoseok pensó en alfas y betas, pensó en una clara diferencia de personalidades. Los betas eran hombres y mujeres que tenían un tiempo más fácil para resolver conflictos, hablando sobre las cosas y pensando en elaborar los planes. Los alfas estaban al mando, fuertes y tomando el mando. Estaba claro que, al menos en esta manada, el beta era sólo un título, y no tenía nada que ver con la personalidad de Yugyeom. Hoseok podía decir eso ahora.

―Así que, ― Hoseok comenzó. ― ¿Qué debería hacer?

―Hacer? ― Preguntó Yugyeom.

Hoseok miró a su alrededor. 

― ¿Realmente seré parte de esta manada ahora?

Yugyeom asintió.

―Entonces no tengo tareas que debería hacer o algo así? Tengo que aportar y conseguir un trabajo ¿cierto?

Esa suavidad en los ojos de Yugyeom se profundizó, y Hoseok no estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a hacer con eso.

―No te preocupes por conseguir un trabajo o hacer cualquier tarea. Por ahora, estás bajo mi protección, y me aseguraré de que el resto de la manada lo sepa.

Hoseok estaba malditamente cerca de incomodarse con esas palabras, con que le dijeran que no tenía que hacer nada. Nunca nadie antes había querido que solo se sentara en su culo, y no sabía si se trataba de algún tipo de truco. 

―Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

―Voy a traerte algo de ropa. Probablemente no te quedarán bien hoy. Te llevaré a comprar algo de ropa adecuada después de comer o, si no estás listo para más emociones podemos hacerlo mañana. Hasta entonces, te voy a mostrar toda la manada, te presentaré y puedes pasar más tiempo con Sungyeol y Seokjin si quieres.

Hoseok sonrió, aunque todavía no estaba seguro. 

―B-bien.

Yugyeom le observó durante unos segundos, como si estuviera tratando de decidir algo, antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera de la habitación. Hoseok estuvo solo una vez más, y mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación en la que estaba, empezó a preguntarse si esto iba a ser su habitación permanente, si aquí era donde podía quedarse para siempre y poner todas sus cosas.

No podía sentirse cómodo, no hasta que estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que esto no era un truco, pero hasta entonces, jaló el cálido, cómodo y libre de bichos, cobertor sobre su cuerpo, enrollándolo a su alrededor hasta que estuvo perfectamente arropado. Luego suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Por el momento, disfrutar de un par de minutos de sueño adicional parecía algo que se había ganado y se dejó ir.

Yugyeom regresó rápido, probablemente menos de diez minutos más tarde, y Hoseok estaba despierto cuando el hombre llamó a la puerta y entró.

Hace mucho tiempo Hoseok había entrenado a su cuerpo para refrescarse con un mínimo de sueño, sobre todo porque no siempre podía conseguir una noche completa para él antes de que se viera obligado a huir a otro lugar más seguro. Luego estaba siempre el problema de tratar de encontrar un lugar cálido para dormir en el invierno.

Cuando Yugyeom entró en la habitación, ni siquiera fue consciente de la siesta que Hoseok había tomado.

El hombre más alto le ofreció a Hoseok ropa limpia y luego esperó afuera mientras se cambiaba.

Mientras lo hacía se preguntó quién lo había bañado mientras había estado inconsciente. Esperaba que hubiera sido ese médico. Aunque la idea de que alguien tocara su cuerpo y lo moviera alrededor mientras había estado durmiendo, lo incomodaba sabiendo que podría haber sido alguien que fue entrenado para hacerlo, que lo veía desde una perspectiva clínica, hizo el pensamiento un poco más fácil de tragar.

Yugyeom volvió sus ojos hacia Hoseok cuando salió de la habitación, y sus ojos se movían de arriba a abajo por el cuerpo de Hoseok. 

― ¿Los jeans te quedan bien?

Hoseok rodeó uno de sus tobillos alrededor, ajustando su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder probarlos.

―Sí, bastante bien, aunque el suéter es un poco más grande. No es que me esté quejando. Me gusta― dijo rápidamente, sin querer ofender a las personas que básicamente eran sus patrocinadores.

Yugyeom asintió. 

―Los pantalones pertenecen a Sungyeol. Él los sacó cuando dije que te iba a traer algo de ropa. El jersey es mío.

Eso hizo que Hoseok se preguntara por qué. ¿Por qué Yugyeom le ofrecía su propio suéter y no pidió por alguno que se le ajustara mejor a alguien que claramente tuviera un tamaño más cercano a Hoseok?

Lo sacó de su mente por el momento. Su estómago gruñó, estaba famélico.

Yugyeom sonrió de nuevo.

―No eres tan temible cuando sonríes―, dijo Hoseok, lo que conmocionó a Yugyeom lo suficiente como para dejar de sonreír, por extraño que parezca.

Yugyeom puso su mano en la espalda de Hoseok y lo condujo por la casa. Al parecer, la mayoría de las comidas se compartían en otro edificio, donde había una cocina y una línea de buffet. Esto significaba salir de la pequeña casa, de la habitación en la que Hoseok había estado y salir al frío, pero no antes de que Yugyeom envolviera una bufanda mullida alrededor del cuello de Hoseok y metiera sus manos en unos guantes.

―Nevó ayer por la noche. Puedes usar mi chaqueta en el camino.

― ¿No tendrás frío? ― Preguntó Hoseok, permitiendo a Yugyeom hacer básicamente lo que quisiera con él.

Yugyeom sacudió la cabeza. 

―El edificio está literalmente a quince segundos a pie de aquí. Estaré bien.

Y lo estuvo. Hoseok disfrutó usar la chaqueta caliente de cuero de Yugyeom. Era grande para él, como el suéter y se sentía como si pudiera caer en ella pero el hombre no había estado bromeando. El edificio al que iban estaba a la vista desde la pequeña casa donde Hoseok había estado durmiendo. Si corrían, les llevaría cinco segundos llegar a las puertas delanteras.

¿Por qué estaba Yugyeom tratándolo como con guantes de seda? A Hoseok le gustó, pero no podía permitirse sentirse cómodo, ni acostumbrarse a esto. Estas personas estaban dándole la bienvenida a su manada, pero no sabía nada de ellos, y podrían cambiar de opinión acerca de él y pedirle que se fuera.

Para lo que Hoseok sabía, la mayoría de la gente de aquí ni siquiera sabía cómo había estado viviendo antes de que Yugyeom le trajera aquí, y todo lo que le habían dicho de antemano sobre nadie sabiéndolo había sido una mierda. Cuántos de ellos sabían cómo Yugyeom lo había encontrado, ya que había intentado robarle la billetera al hombre?

Esos pensamientos dejaron su mente bastante rápido en cuanto Yugyeom abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio por él. Las puertas eran de cristal, y no parecía haber ninguna cerradura o pestillo. Hubo una estera negra justo dentro de la entrada, donde Yugyeom pisoteó y Hoseok hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos prestados.

Realmente había nevado, mucho, pero el aroma de la comida caliente flotaba hacia sus fosas nasales, y Hoseok inhaló profundamente, el gruñido de su estómago era cada vez mayor.

Olía a carne de res, pollo, queso fundido, y todo tipo de otras cosas mezcladas en su nariz por lo que no pudo identificarlas.

Yugyeom se rio y tomó su abrigo. Había una larga fila de ganchos en la pared donde podía colgarlo, y escogió un lugar vacío antes de conducir a Hoseok por el pasillo.

― ¿Qué es este lugar? ― Preguntó Hoseok, tratando de recordar si la manada de la que originalmente provenía tenía algo como esto. Fue hace demasiado tiempo, y no podía recordar.

Yugyeom le sonreía. Realmente lo hizo parecer mucho más guapo cuando sonreía de esa manera. 

―Esto es algo así como nuestro centro comunitario. ― dijo. ―Casi siempre utilizamos la enorme cocina de aquí para tener nuestras comidas juntos, al menos cuatro veces a la semana. Ha habido reuniones aquí, y en la gran sala donde comeremos, ha habido bailes y cumpleaños, así como un par de bodas, aunque Sungyeol y Myungsoo tuvieron su boda al aire libre, y la recepción se celebró aquí.

―Eso suena divertido―, dijo Hoseok, creyéndolo.

Cuanto más se acercaban al gran salón, más charla y ruido había. Las palabras gran salón hicieron a Hoseok pensar en algo salido de _Harry Potter_ , un enorme techo abovedado que dejaba ver el clima o algo así.

Lo que encontró fue algo mucho más normal que eso. El techo era alto, pero no demasiado. Había un escenario, pero actualmente se veía sin uso y había mesas circulares esparcidas por todo el lugar con todo el mundo gozando y comiendo. A lo largo de la pared, había un montón de contenedores metálicos abiertos bajo lámparas de calor, ahí era donde toda la comida estaba.

Aunque no todo estaba bajo lámparas de calor. Había otra mesa dedicada a alimentos fríos. Había todo tipo de ensaladas de hoja verde, tipos de ensaladas de frutas, pasta fría y ensaladas de papa, y otra cosa de color blanco cremoso que hizo a Hoseok pensar en pudín.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia las siguientes placas calientes. Había pollos enteros asados, montículos de puré de papas con cuencos de salsa caliente asentados al lado de ellos, guisantes, maíz, incluso relleno. La cosa roja tenía que ser la salsa de arándanos. Si Hoseok quería, podía tener una comida de Acción de Gracias en diciembre, o tal vez fue porque era diciembre.

También había una pila de sándwiches, un par de cajas de pizza abiertas, y lo que parecía lasaña y guisos, tantas cosas que casi hicieron a los ojos de Hoseok llorar y su estómago gruñó aún más.

―Dónde...― Él tuvo que aclararse la garganta. ― ¿Adónde va todo?

Yugyeom lo miró. Hoseok necesitó especificar.

―Quiero decir, no creo que todo esto se coma en una noche. ¿A dónde va el resto cada día?

―Almuerzos― dijo Yugyeom. ―Ves la pila de sándwiches? Están hechos con el jamón y el pollo de la cena de ayer. Hay una gran cantidad extra hoy porque es sábado. Por lo general no hay una gran cantidad de bocadillos sobrantes ya que se los dan en los almuerzos escolares a los cachorros. O los adultos los toman para trabajar o simplemente para picar.

― ¿Algo de esto se desperdicia?

¿Por qué estaba preguntando estas cosas? No era como si fuera de su incumbencia, pero la idea de tanta comida yendo a la basura cuando sabía que el refugio a veces luchaba por sus donaciones era duro.

Yugyeom demostró cómo de atento era por saber hacia dónde los pensamientos de Hoseok habían ido. 

―No puedo pretender que nunca hay residuos. A veces lo que parece mucho va a la basura, pero no es porque no nos importa, y tratamos de evitar que eso suceda y mantener los residuos lo mínimo cuando lo hacemos. Lo siento si eso te incómoda.

Hoseok se tensó. La disculpa le molestaba. No necesariamente porque no lo perdonara. Ese no era el caso en absoluto. Él no quería que Yugyeom se sintiera como que tenía que cuidar lo que decía y hacía alrededor de Hoseok todo el tiempo.

¿Quién querría vivir con Hoseok, o ser su amigo, si constantemente era super sensible acerca de cosas que eran una forma normal de vida para tantas personas? Incluso el refugio tiró comida cuando se había puesto mala, por lo que no era como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo que fuera inocente de eso.

―Está bien. No estoy tratando de ser una decepción ni nada. Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto? ¿Tomamos unos platos y nos metemos en la fila?


	5. Chapter 5

Yugyeom observó a Hoseok con cuidado. Notó la emoción en sus ojos ante la perspectiva de conseguir comida caliente, y también tomó nota de la forma en que el hombre apilaba su plato con mucho más de lo que un omega debería ser capaz de comer.

Era como una pequeña pirámide en su plato de pollo, pizza, pan, pasta, y una variedad de otros artículos.

Hoseok no parecía darse cuenta de las otras personas en la fila que miraban el montón de comida que estaba sirviéndose o la forma en que le arrugaron la nariz.

Yugyeom miró fijamente a esas personas. No se atrevió a gruñir ya que simplemente atraería la atención de Hoseok, pero cuando esas personas en la fila volvieron sus rostros y lo miraron y notaron el rojo furioso en sus ojos rápidamente desviaron sus miradas.

Como deberían. La nueva misión de Yugyeom era asegurarse de que nadie se atreviera a hacer que Hoseok se sienta incómodo o sentirse que no podía tener tantos alimentos como quisiera, independientemente de si podía o no comer todo.

Encontraron una mesa vacía. Yugyeom asintió a Namjoon, quien estaba sentado con su compañero, los dos alimentaban a sus hijos pequeños cortando pedazos de carne y verduras.

Sungyeol en realidad saludó con la mano desde su lugar al lado de Myungsoo, y Yugyeom le devolvió el saludo.

Ellos sabían que traería a Hoseok a sentarse con ellos muy pronto, pero por ahora, Yugyeom quería a su compañero para sí mismo. Quería aprender tanto de él como pudiera.

Eso no parecía como si fuera a suceder. Después de que Yugyeom les encontró una mesa vacía, que sólo tenía unas pocas migas en ella restos de los ocupantes anteriores, la nueva misión de Hoseok parecía ser rellenar su cara, tragando tanto alimento como pudiera lo más rápido que pudiera.

Yugyeom apenas tocó algo en su propio plato. Observó a su compañero, vio la forma en que comía, tanto como cualquier alfa podía comer.

¿Sería posible que algunos defectos tuvieran el apetito de un hombre lobo normal? De ser así, eso sólo haría la situación de Hoseok peor ya que era muy probable que nunca hubiera sido capaz de obtener toda la comida que habría necesitado. No es de extrañar que fuera tan flaco.

Yugyeom tomó uno de los pequeños sándwiches de su plato y lo puso en el de Hoseok.

Hoseok se dio cuenta de esto, se tragó el bocado de pizza que había estado masticando y luego sonrió. 

―No tienes que hacer eso. Me estoy llenando, pero gracias.

Yugyeom sonrió al hombre. Ver a Hoseok lucir feliz lo estaba poniendo contento. Estaba empezando a entender por qué el aparearse con alguien daba como resultado muchos alfas buenos y fuertes. Era como instantáneamente sentirse conectado a otra persona. La felicidad de Hoseok se convirtió en la felicidad de Yugyeom.

―No te preocupes. Puedo conseguir más si lo necesito. ¿Estás seguro de que te estás llenando? Arrasaste con una parte de esa montaña que apilaste en tu plato. 

Hoseok se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Todavía había otra rebanada de pizza, un poco de arroz frito y puré de papas. Por no mencionar la pequeña taza de budín que había agarrado de postre, sin contar con el medio sándwich que Yugyeom le había dado.

―Supongo... ¿Está bien si no lo termino? Quiero decir, puedo poner el resto en la nevera para más tarde ¿verdad?

Sonaba tan inseguro acerca de algo que debería ser tan simple. El corazón de Yugyeom dolía por el hombre, y sintió una necesidad inmediata de hacer las cosas mejor para él. Sólo tenía que tratar de hacerlo sin parecer maternal.

―Sí. Podemos llevar el plato a mi casa. Tengo un poco de papel de aluminio y si tienes hambre de un bocadillo en la noche, va a estar allí. Tengo comida en mi nevera, también, aunque tengo que reabastecerme y obtener más.

Ya está. Una respuesta simple seguida de... todo lo demás, pero al menos lo respondió como si la pregunta de Hoseok le hubiera recordado a Yugyeom algo más importante. Así que Hoseok no debería tener nada de lo que avergonzarse por preguntar. Asumiendo que se había avergonzado.

Quizás Yugyeom estaba pensando demasiado acerca de esto.

―A tu... voy a quedarme en tu casa? ― Hoseok preguntó, y su rostro se flameó con rojo, como si ni siquiera hubiera considerado la posibilidad.

Por supuesto que lo haría. Hoseok era su compañero, y no había manera de que tuviera a su compañero quedándose bajo el techo de nadie excepto el suyo.

No es que tuviera que decirle al hombre eso por el momento.

―Sí. Ya que te conocí primero, me ofrecí para tenerte conmigo.

Eso sonó tan increíblemente cojo y transparente. Yugyeom puso en duda que Hoseok pudiera incluso caer en algo así, pero entonces el hombre más joven se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―Bueno, supongo que eso tiene sentido. Quieres vigilarme y asegurarte de que no... Bueno, no importa, pero gracias por hospedarme. Este lugar se ve muy bien. 

Yugyeom sabía lo que Hoseok había estado a punto de decir, pero no estaba dispuesto a empujarlo. Hoseok hablaría de su vida anterior sólo cuando estuviera listo, y Yugyeom no le molestaría por más detalles hasta entonces.

Yugyeom terminó su propia gran cena, que consistió en un montículo de comida que era más o menos del tamaño de la de Hoseok.

Hoseok todavía no fue capaz de comer más, a pesar de intentarlo. Yugyeom tuvo que detenerlo. Resultó ser que el chico no tenía la capacidad de comer tanto como un hombre lobo. Debía de haber estado tan hambriento que sus ojos habían sido más grandes que su estómago.

Yugyeom alejó sus propios platos y cogió el plato de Hoseok cuando regresaban.

Al salir, asintieron hacia la mesa de Namjoon, y Hoseok tímidamente saludó a los otros dos defectos que estaban sentados allí, tratando de actuar como si no estuviera viendo todo el asunto. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

―Parecen muy felices― dijo Hoseok, como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía.

Yugyeom iba a asegurarse de que Hoseok fuera así de feliz. Se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Después de terminar la comida de Hoseok y ponerla en su nevera, Yugyeom decidió que los dos estaban bien para un viaje al centro comercial. Hoseok parecía emocionado, aunque un poco nervioso. A partir de las emociones que podía leer de su pareja, Yugyeom estaba bastante seguro de que Hoseok estaba preocupado de que lo fuera a botar y dejarlo allí.

Por supuesto que no lo haría, pero no dijo eso. Algunas cosas sólo podían ser demostradas a una persona, y cuando Yugyeom trajera a Hoseok de vuelta esta noche entonces Hoseok sabría que era verdad.

En el camino a la ciudad, al mismo centro comercial donde Yugyeom había conocido a Hoseok, tuvo que preguntarse si Namjoon y Myungsoo podían leer a sus compañeros así de bien. Supuestamente, algunos compañeros podían hasta leer la mente del otro.

Yugyeom se estremeció sólo de pensar en eso. Por mucho que quisiera estar con Hoseok y hacer al hombre más pequeño feliz, no quería a nadie nadando alrededor de sus pensamientos. Eso parecía un poco demasiado personal.

Hoseok se sentó con los hombros encorvados, mirando las luces del camino mientras dejaban el territorio de la manada, lejos de los bosques, y luego lo hizo con las de la ciudad. El trayecto hasta el centro comercial tomó cerca de una hora, y todo el tiempo, Hoseok pareció nervioso.

Yugyeom nunca fue bueno con las palabras o reconfortando a nadie. Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, excepto enseñarle a Hoseok con sus acciones que en realidad quería que el chico se quedara?

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, y Yugyeom tuvo que conducir a la planta superior en la parte de atrás antes de que encontrara un espacio.

― ¿Estás seguro de que está bien para ti gastar cualquier dinero en mí? No me conoces. ― Hoseok dijo en voz baja cuando Yugyeom apagó el motor.

Yugyeom lo miró, y la expresión de perrito pateado en la cara de Hoseok fue suficiente para dejarlo sin aire.

¿Nunca nadie le había dado nada antes? 

―Cuando fuiste expulsado de tu manada? ― preguntó Yugyeom.

―Oh, bueno...― Los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron ante la pregunta antes de quedarse tranquilo mientras pensaba en lo que Yugyeom le había preguntado. ―Bueno, no recuerdo mi edad exacta, pero yo era pequeño. Antes de tener cinco, creo.

Yugyeom empujó hacia abajo la angustia que sentía al escuchar eso, negándose a dejar que se mostrara en su rostro. Lo aplastó hasta el fondo de su estómago y plantó los pies en el suelo por si acaso. 

― ¿Y a dónde fuiste después de eso?

Hoseok se encogió de hombros. 

―Al sistema de adopción. Realmente apestó la mayor parte del tiempo. Hui de ahí cuando tenía trece años.

―Tan joven? ― Dijo Yugyeom sin pensar en ello. ―Cómo fuiste a la escuela?

―No lo hice― dijo Hoseok, y ahora su cara era inexpresiva. O a él no le importaba, o se estaba preparando para el juicio de Yugyeom.

Yugyeom estaba dispuesto a apostar todo lo que tenía en que era lo último.

Finalmente, después de un largo silencio, donde Yugyeom hizo todo lo posible para pensar acerca de lo que debía decir, Hoseok se quebró y habló. 

―No soy estúpido. Puedo leer y escribir y hacer operaciones matemáticas básicas. He tenido un par de puestos de trabajo también. ― dijo, como si estuviera muy orgulloso de ese hecho.

Era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, teniendo en cuenta la vida que había vivido. 

―Eso es estupendo. ¿Haciendo qué?

―Lavando platos en su mayoría, pero era todo por debajo de la mesa y sólo por unos pocos días a la vez. No era capaz de mantener nada a largo plazo. La mayoría de las personas en los restaurantes no quieren mantener defectos alrededor por mucho tiempo debido al pelo de las orejas y cola.

Sungyeol había tratado de hacer su camino lavando platos. La diferencia era que Sungyeol había tenido suerte. Se había aferrado a su puesto de trabajo durante un año antes de conocer a Myungsoo y convenció al hombre para ayudarle a conseguir trabajo como camarero, en el restaurante de lujo donde Myungsoo trabajaba, que ofrecía mucho más dinero solo en propinas.

―Bueno, eso será lo primero en nuestra lista entonces, obtener tu diploma de escuela secundaria y elaborar tu DNI para que puedas trabajar en un trabajo sin ser pagado por alguien que podría tratar de robarte.

Yugyeom no tenía ningún interés en tener a Hoseok trabajando por el momento. Quería que el hombre más joven consiguiera sus estudios primero y algunas buenas ropas de invierno.

Salieron del coche, y Yugyeom procedió a avergonzar a Hoseok arrastrándolo por todo el centro comercial. Obligó al hombre a probarse toda una serie de jeans y pantalones, sin embargo, decidió olvidarse de comprar un par de pijamas simplemente porque le gustaba la idea de que Hoseok llevara la vieja ropa de dormir de él.

Compró bolsas de calcetines, un par de zapatillas, botas de invierno, e incluso pantuflas para la casa.

También lo abasteció de suéteres. Cuando cogió a Hoseok mirando algunas remeras que tenían cualquier tipo de logotipos en ellos, escogió los que Hoseok parecía mostrar más interés, a pesar de que no sería capaz de usarlos hasta que el clima volviera a ser cálido.

Una camiseta de _The Walking Dead_ , algunas de _los Guardianes de la Galaxia_ tema que reconoció porque tenían al maldito mapache, algunas de _Star Wars,_ y una variedad de otras cosas.

Hoseok claramente se estaba forzando a sonreír al final de todo eso. Era fácil ver que estaba abrumado por las muchas bolsas que habían acumulado. Yugyeom tuvo un tiempo bastante fácil cargándolas todas, pero incluso él estaba empezando a tener problemas para caminar.

―Muy bien, ahora podemos conseguir algo bueno para ti y entonces vamos a la tienda de comestibles.

Los ojos de Hoseok se agrandaron. 

― ¿Bueno para mí? Todo esto es bueno para mí! Por favor, no puedes gastar más.

Yugyeom sabía que probablemente estaba torturando al joven, pero no pudo ayudarse a sí mismo. El lobo dominante dentro de él quería mantener a su pareja. No sólo con buena comida y refugio, sino también con tantos regalos que Hoseok fuera capaz de rodar en todos ellos.

―Estas son necesidades, ― Yugyeom argumentó. ―Necesitarás estos si vas a pasar todo el invierno en el bosque. La nieve se amontona alto ahí arriba.

Las mejillas de Hoseok se sonrojaron. 

―Te creo, pero se siente como si ya hubieras gastado mucho en mí. Esto es como una fortuna en ropa. Me llevará una eternidad ser capaz de reembolsarte todo.

Yugyeom sacudió la cabeza. 

―Es diciembre, Navidad.

―Yo soy... Yo soy judío― dijo Hoseok.

Yugyeom hizo un gesto con la mano. 

―Hanukah entonces. De cualquier manera, no me lo pagarás. Estos son tus regalos, y eres bienvenido a la manada. Estos son todos tuyos y si realmente quieres pagarme, entonces te quedarás con la manada y ayudarás a cualquier otro defecto que venga a vivir con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Yugyeom había dicho la palabra defecto sin realmente pensar en ello, pero Hoseok ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de su desliz.

―Bueno, está bien, pero en serio no tienes que comprarme nada más.

―Sé que no tengo― dijo Yugyeom. ―Y puedo decir que te estás incomodando, pero sólo déjame hacer esto hoy. Te prometo que después de hacer esto no saldré de mi camino para avergonzarte o hacerte creer que todos en la manada tienen tanto dinero que no saben qué hacer con ello. Ese no es el caso en absoluto.

Yugyeom hizo un gesto a las muchas bolsas en sus manos.

―Esto realmente es porque necesitas más ropa. Si quieres, no te dejaré usarlos hasta Hanukah. Para ser honesto, no sé ni qué día es Hanukah.

Hoseok le sonreía ahora, más a gusto con las cosas que Yugyeom estaba diciendo.

Gracias a Dios. Se había preocupado de que estuviera empeorando las cosas para Hoseok en vez de mejorarlas. 

―Voy a tener que mirarlo para ti. Ha sido un tiempo desde que lo celebré.

El chico le rompió el corazón una y otra vez, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Yugyeom lo encubrió, sonriendo y llevó a Hoseok por el resto del centro comercial. Había querido comprar algunos regalos para él por las festividades, y esperaba que Hoseok lo arrastrara a la tienda electrónica o de videojuegos más cercana ya que era todo en lo que Sungyeol parecía estar, pero en su lugar Hoseok le sorprendió cuando mencionó que le gustaba leer, y le preguntó a Yugyeom si le podría llevar a la librería.

En el viaje en ascensor hasta el tercer piso del centro comercial, Hoseok le explicó que la lectura era gratis, por lo que fue capaz de hacerlo a menudo cada vez que iba a la biblioteca. 

―No pude sacar ningún libro porque no tenía una residencia, pero los bibliotecarios siempre fueron lo suficientemente buenos para darme una hora de ordenador de todos modos, incluso sin una tarjeta, así que todavía podía leer en línea. Me gusta escribir también.

Yugyeom sonrió ampliamente, emocionado con esta nueva información acerca de su compañero. 

― ¿De verdad? Eso es genial. ¿Qué tipo de cosas escribes?

Hoseok se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, nuevamente avergonzado, pero Yugyeom era como un perro con un hueso. No estaba dispuesto a dejar ir esto.

―Te prometo que no le diré a nadie si no quieres que lo haga, ― dijo Yugyeom.

―Bueno, es sobre todo fan fiction. Me gusta escribir ese tipo de cosas. Extrañamente mucho de ello tiene que ver con _Sherlock Holmes_ o _Los Juegos del Hambre._

― Fan fiction de _Los Juegos del Hambre_? ― Preguntó Yugyeom.

Hoseok sonrió tímidamente. 

―No lo sé. Supongo que pensé que sería divertido escribir sobre _Peeta_ con _Finnick_. Siempre he pensado que serían una pareja divertida.

Yugyeom no lo entendió del todo, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba escuchar a Hoseok hablar de ello.

― ¿Sabías que _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_ tiene su fan fiction? Y también la Serie _Hermoso Bastardo_. No estoy seguro, pero creo que casi todos los de _Star Trek_ y el libro de _Halo_ también, aunque esos tienen que seguir las reglas en su lugar o constantemente los quitan. Algunas personas incluso dicen que debo cambiar los nombres de los personajes y la configuración y tratan de publicar mi fan fiction, y que podría hacer algo de dinero con eso. Tengo unas pocas personas que me siguen en Wattpad, que es una aplicación de escritura muy divertida. Trato de escribir todo lo que puedo con el tiempo que la biblioteca me da en sus equipos.

Cuanto más Hoseok hablaba más animado se ponía. Y Yugyeom más quería ayudarlo con su objetivo de escritura.

Era casi ridículo cómo el orgullo hinchó el pecho de Yugyeom sabiendo que su compañero era apasionado a algo, y todavía tenía sueños de un futuro con una carrera. Su tiempo en la calle no lo había roto.

Cuando llegaron a la librería, Hoseok parecía que estuviera en el cielo. Sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba alrededor de estantes y estantes por los nuevos lanzamientos, cualquiera de los cuales podría tener. Habló sobre algunos de los libros que había leído en la biblioteca, pero no había podido conseguir los libros más nuevos de la serie porque constantemente estaban en préstamo.

Los únicos libros que había sido capaz de comprar fueron los de la bandeja de descuentos por cincuenta centavos, pero incluso esos no los podía mantener. No tenía lugar donde ponerlos, así que cuando los leía, los vendía de nuevo a una librería de libros usados por cualquier precio que Hoseok pudiera obtener por ellos.

Yugyeom le dijo a su compañero que eligiera lo que quisiera.

Yugyeom siguió de cerca a Hoseok, recogiendo cualquier cosa por la que el hombre hubiera mostrado un interés remoto. Tenía las manos libres para hacer esto ya que la mujer detrás del mostrador se ofreció a guardar sus maletas allí para que pudieran llevar más libros.

Hoseok le observaba con cautela, claramente no está seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. 

―No vas a...

―No voy a comprarlos todos, no. Esta es tu montón de quizás. ― Yugyeom mintió.

Al final, Hoseok eligió uno de pasta dura de la sección juvenil. Supuso que el hombre era todavía lo suficientemente joven como para gustarle y apreciar las cosas de esa parte de la tienda.

― ¿Puedo tener este?

Cómo si incluso tuviera que preguntar.

Yugyeom trajo a Hoseok al mostrador, y dejó todos los libros que había estado llevando. 

―Nos llevaremos todos estos, por favor― dijo con una alegre sonrisa en su cara.

Los ojos de Hoseok se agrandaron.

Yugyeom sostuvo su dedo hacia arriba. 

―No digas una palabra. Estos _van_ a ser tus regalos, por lo que ni siquiera podrás verlos hasta que me digas que es hora.

―Esa es una regla extraña que tener― dijo Hoseok, aunque claramente estaba reventando con la idea de tener su propia pequeña biblioteca personal. Y solo porque estaban en oferta, Yugyeom también recogió la caja entera del set de _Harry Potter_ , la caja del set de pasta dura de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ y por qué no ya que a Hoseok le gustaba escribir ficción de ello? Junto con un diario forrado en cuero que Hoseok podía usar para escribir cuando no tuviera acceso a una computadora, y algunos marcadores y plumas.

Los paquetes eran extra pesados, pero Yugyeom era más que capaz de manejarlos y dejó que Hoseok llevara una de las bolsas de libros que Yugyeom le había comprado desde que parecía más emocionado por estos. Sus orejas estaban apuntando hacia el techo, y su cola meneando con cada paso que daba. Yugyeom pensaba que era tan lindo a la vista. Nunca había pensado eso de un lobo defectuoso antes. Sólo de Hoseok.

―Me siento extraño sobre aceptar tanto de ti, pero creo que he muerto y he ido al cielo.

Yugyeom se rio.

No estaría tan bien hasta que pudiera conseguirle a Hoseok su propia computadora personal, que era lo que quería hacer, por lo que sólo iba a tener que esperar. Hasta entonces, Yugyeom le dio permiso a Hoseok de utilizar su ordenador portátil cada vez que necesitara iniciar sesión en sus cuentas en línea y trabajar en sus historias.

Hoseok se veía como si Yugyeom le acabara de ofrecer el mundo.

A pesar de que Yugyeom todavía tenía que hacer una parada en el supermercado, decidió que quería algo de beber después de tantas compras, por lo que llevó a Hoseok a uno de los cafés del centro comercial, y los dos pidieron algo. Hoseok tuvo un chocolate caliente, siendo claramente lo suficientemente joven para ser tentado por el mismo, y Yugyeom agua. Se sentaron a descansar sus piernas, y luego fue sólo una cuestión de disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

A pesar de los muchos paquetes alrededor de sus pies, Hoseok se relajó más y más, sonreía a menudo y hablaba con Yugyeom acerca de todas las cosas que esperaba hacer.

―Te pagaré por lo lindo que has sido conmigo. No necesariamente por las cosas que me compraste, creo que ya entendí que no quieres eso, pero voy a pensar en alguna manera de devolverte esto.

Yugyeom no iba a discutir. Si hacer una promesa como esa ayudaba a Hoseok a aceptar mejor estos regalos, entonces mucho mejor. Lo único que quería de Hoseok era aprender más sobre él y ver como se convertía en una parte integral de la manada.

Estaban casi listos para salir cuando una sombra pasó sobre su mesa. La sonrisa de Hoseok no vaciló hasta que miró hacia arriba y vio la cara del hombre allí de pie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoseok pensó que iba a morir. Cuando levantó la vista y vio a Gun de pie, vestido con su chaqueta de cuero café y guantes sin dedos, y una medio sonrisa en su rostro, Hoseok literalmente sintió su corazón parar en su pecho.

Su cola dejó de moverse detrás de él, y sus orejas cayeron sobre su cabeza por la vista del hombre.

―Hola, Hoseok. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yugyeom pareció notar la incomodidad de Hoseok inmediatamente. Sus ojos se redujeron, aunque su voz fue extrañamente tranquila. 

― ¿Quién es éste, Hoseok?

A Gun no pareció gustarle eso, este hombre bien vestido y de aspecto agradable que había sido claramente el que compró el contenido de todas las bolsas alrededor de sus pies, no sabían quién era.

―Oh, soy un amigo de Hoseok. Puedo ver que eres un amigo, también. Hoseok, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías a alguien cuidando de ti? He estado buscándote por todos lados.

Hoseok lo sabía y ahora no tenía la menor idea de qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer, o lo que se suponía que tenía que decir, quería deshacerse de Gun antes de que dijera o hiciera algo que hiciera que Yugyeom se arrepintiera de todas las cosas que había hecho por él.

―Yo... fui invitado a una manada― dijo. No se atrevió a dar el nombre de Yugyeom. No quería que Gun usara eso en su contra más tarde o tratara de seguirle la pista, aunque era imposible saber lo que haría Yugyeom y de si él daría o no su propio nombre. 

―Una manada? ― preguntó Gun, mirando a Yugyeom con renovado interés.

Yugyeom sonrió al hombre, sus ojos brillando de rojo, y separando los labios para revelar sus dientes blancos. Sus dientes blancos que habían crecido en las puntas dentro de su boca.

Los ojos de Gun se abrieron, y dio un paso atrás ante la vista de los colmillos. Claramente, sabía reconocer una amenaza cuando la veía, aunque nadie le dijera una palabra.

―Ya veo― respondió Gun, frunciendo el ceño antes de poner su mano justo en el hombro de Hoseok, como si fueran buenos amigos o algo así. ―Bien entonces, supongo que tú y yo podemos hablar más tarde sobre tus pagos. Estoy seguro de que podemos trabajar en algo ahora, pero no te molestaré más ya que estás con alguien.

―Te vas a ir? ― Hoseok casi no podía creer su suerte, y sus orejas se levantaron en la parte superior de su cabeza, señalando la buena noticia.

Gun entrecerró los ojos, abrió la boca, pero luego aparentemente se contuvo antes de que pudiera decir nada malo o desagradable frente a Yugyeom.

Cubrió esa expresión maliciosa con una sonrisa que tuvo a las orejas de Hoseok cayendo de nuevo. 

―Te veré por ahí, lindo. No vayas a desaparecer de mí de nuevo.

Lo dijo como si estuviera bromeando con un amigo, pero incluso cuando sonrió y se despidió con la mano, y luego dio la vuelta y se alejó, el corazón de Hoseok se hundió.

Miró a Yugyeom y luego hacia abajo a sus manos. Soltó el chocolate caliente que había estado bebiendo y puso las manos en su regazo. Yugyeom iba a hacer algunas preguntas, y Hoseok no tenía ganas de eso.

―Creo que hay que irnos― dijo Yugyeom, poniéndole la tapa a su agua y poniéndose de pie.

Hoseok asintió y se levantó para seguir al hombre. Cogió un par de sus bolsas, realmente sintiendo su peso ahora que los dos abandonaban el centro comercial y regresaban a la camioneta de Yugyeom.

Hoseok no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose si Gun estaba observándolos. Si viera el coche de Yugyeom al que estaba a punto de entrar, entonces sabría que Yugyeom tenía dinero. ¿Esperaría que Hoseok tomara algo de eso? ¿Pensaba que Hoseok estaba usando a Yugyeom ahora?

Hoseok no estaba usando a Yugyeom, y no quería. Le gustaba el hombre demasiado y no había manera de que pondría en peligro su nuevo lugar en la manada haciendo algo malo. Quería quedarse en la manada y quería quedarse con Yugyeom.

Aunque no vio a nadie, estaba bastante seguro de que Gun estaba observándolos. No podía quitarse la sensación de la cabeza de que había ojos observando todos sus movimientos. Se congeló.

El trayecto de vuelta fue mayormente tranquilo y Yugyeom no empezó a hablar hasta que estuvieron fuera de la ciudad y de vuelta en la carretera de dos carriles que conducía a través de la gruesa pared de pinos que los llevarían hasta la manada de Namjoon.

―Entonces, ¿quién era? ― Preguntó Yugyeom, apartando la cara de la carretera brevemente para poder mirar a la cara de Hoseok. Debe haber visto algo allí que le preocupara. ―No importa lo que me digas, todavía serás bienvenido en la manada― dijo. ―Pero necesito saber si es peligroso y si va a ser un problema. Hay cachorros en la manada de Namjoon. Has visto que tiene un par propios. Si él va a molestar, entonces necesito saberlo.

Eso tenía sentido. Era una razón lógica para querer la verdad, y Hoseok no pudo pensar en ninguna razón para negar al hombre.

―Él... por lo general anda con un par de otros chicos. Él y sus amigos... les gusta acosar a algunos de los chicos y chicas más jóvenes en el refugio. Le debo algo de dinero.

― ¿Cuánto? ― Preguntó Yugyeom.

Hoseok se apoderó de sus manos juntas, necesitando algo a qué agarrarse. 

―Mucho ― dijo y luego le dijo la cantidad. ―Ciento cincuenta dólares.

Yugyeom farfulló. 

― ¡Eso no es mucho! Él te está molestando por eso? Mierda, él puede irse a la mierda.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. 

―No es tan simple. ¿No crees que eso sea mucho, pero es una fortuna para mí, y básicamente para él. Con eso puede comprar las drogas que necesita o un par de buenas comidas calientes, que no encuentras en el refugio. Incluso una habitación de motel para pasar una noche o dos. Eso es mucho.

― ¿Por qué le debes dinero?

Hoseok inmediatamente se aterrorizó de que Yugyeom pensara que estaba en drogas o algo y no podía soportar la idea de que eso pasara por la mente de Yugyeom.

―No es porque compre o venda drogas para él. Lo juro. Puedes hacerme una prueba, si lo deseas.

―Te creo― dijo Yugyeom. ―No estaba pensando en eso. Cuando nosotros tomamos tu ropa, lo único que encontramos fue un poco de monedas y un libro andrajoso. Si alguna vez hubieras tenido algo de eso en tu posesión, hubiera sido capaz de olerlo no importa cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado. Tu cabello se ve bien, tu piel es clara, y tus venas estaban sanas cuando te traje. Sé que no estás en nada de eso. Incluso si lo hicieras, todavía no te dejaría salir de la manada. En realidad no. Sólo me aseguraría de enviarte a un buen centro de rehabilitación antes de que pudieras volver.

Hoseok parpadeó dos veces. 

―Eres... eres serio, ¿verdad?

Yugyeom asintió. 

―Sí, serio.

Hoseok no podía dejar de preguntarse de qué se trataba todo esto. Todo estaba pasando por su mente, y nada tenía sentido. 

―Has sido tan bueno conmigo. Me salvaste cuando no tenías que hacerlo, y luego me llevaste dentro y me compraste todas estas cosas sólo porque son festividades. No es que no esté muy agradecido ¿pero por qué?

― ¿Qué quieres decir con por qué?

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. 

―No pretendo ofenderte, pero la gente no hace cosas como estás sin ninguna razón.

Hoseok era muy consciente de la forma en que Yugyeom se aferró al volante. Mantuvo sus ojos en el camino, sin embargo. Estaba empezando a nevar pesadamente.

―Estoy haciendo esto porque eres mío.

―Bueno, supongo que sí. Estás tomando la responsabilidad sobre mí, pero yo todavía no lo entiendo.

Yugyeom suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. 

―Estamos saliéndonos del tema. Quien era él, y por qué le debes dinero?

―Oh, bueno, Gun es un tipo de propietario de las calles alrededor de donde solía vivir.

― ¿El refugio?

Hoseok asintió, y levantó la mano a la altura de sus orejas de lobo. Todavía estaban apoyadas sobre su cabeza. 

―Sí. Hace su dinero llenando de droga a adictos, a personas que son demasiado mentalmente inestables para conocer algo mejor, o a la gente que no puede entrar en el refugio antes de que se llene. Si te atrapa, entonces tienes que pagarle por protección. De lo contrario, puedes llegar a ser el novio de alguien por la noche, y entonces todavía tendrías que pagarle, con intereses. Lo cual es básicamente por lo que le debo tanto.

Yugyeom no dijo nada. No miró a Hoseok, lo que probablemente fue lo más responsable, teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que se había vuelto la nevada, pero al menos para entonces ya habían entrado al camino que conducía a la manada de Namjoon y a la casa de Yugyeom.

El silencio era tan espeso que obstruía la garganta de Hoseok, y todo en lo que Hoseok podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba saber qué era lo que estaba pensando Yugyeom, si el hombre sentía asco de él, o algo. ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

Yugyeom no volvió a hablar hasta que había aparcado el camión frente a su casa. 

―No te preocupes por él. Le daré su dinero y me aseguraré de que no te moleste más.

Hoseok sabía que no tenía suficiente para pagarle a Yugyeom por todo esto, y la idea de que Gun nunca le molestara de nuevo, nunca llegara cerca de él de nuevo, era demasiado buena para protestar.

A pesar de que todavía estaba bastante avergonzado por su incapacidad para cuidar de sí mismo. 

―Gracias.

Yugyeom asintió, y miró el asiento trasero de la camioneta, donde toda la ropa y los libros de Hoseok estaban guardados.

El hombre dejó escapar un largo y duro suspiro, y luego forzó una sonrisa en su cara. 

―Bueno, he terminado con esta mierda deprimente. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo llevamos algo de esto al interior y los envolvemos?

Hoseok sintió sus orejas de lobo levantarse de su cabeza. 

― ¿De verdad? Quieres que te ayude a envolver regalos para mí?

Yugyeom se encogió de hombros. 

―Ya sabes lo que son de todos modos. Esto podría agregarles emoción para cuando puedas abrirlos. Sé que dijiste que eres judío, pero me gustan los árboles de Navidad. ¿Puedo poner un par de ellos bajo un árbol después de Hanukah?

A Hoseok le encantó la idea. 

― ¡Sí! Eso suena genial. Quiero decir, no soy un judío practicante ni nada, así que no creo que pueda cantar los villancicos contigo o hacer una misa de medianoche en Navidad, si eso está bien. A mi sólo siempre me gustaron los árboles.

La sonrisa de Yugyeom se hizo más amplia, más real. 

―Eso está bien. Yo no soy un católico practicante. Simplemente me gusta abusar del hecho de que todavía soy técnicamente católico alrededor de esta época del año para poder tener un árbol de Navidad.

Y con esas palabras, Hoseok estaba bastante seguro de que cayó enamorado del hombre.

****

Yugyeom pasó el resto de la noche envolviendo los presentes con Hoseok, viendo las orejas del joven animarse más y más alto.

Estaba empezando a entender por qué los humanos pensaban que los cambiaformas defectos eran tan lindos. Había algo tan absolutamente adorable sobre como meneaban la cola y las orejas se animaban en alto, pareciendo lo suficientemente suaves para que los dedos de Yugyeom suplicaran por acariciarlos.

Tenía un montón de cosas para envolver. Pequeños regalos para los niños de Namjoon y Seokjin, algo para unos amigos, un par de tarjetas de regalo, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo se dedicó a envolver los regalos de Hoseok. Sólo había unos cuantos que Yugyeom insistía en envolver por sí mismo, sabiendo que había comprado tantos libros que no había manera de que Hoseok pudiera haberlos visto todos, y quería que un par fueran una sorpresa cuando Hoseok finalmente fuera capaz de abrirlos. Un poco más de la mitad de la ropa que Yugyeom había comprado la pusieron en el armario vacío en la habitación de Hoseok, y al resto también los envolvieron y los pusieron bajo el árbol.

Fue hasta entonces que Yugyeom se dio cuenta de que había olvidado conseguir provisiones. No sólo eso, no había ningún artículo con tema de Hanukah alrededor de su casa tampoco. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban ninguna de esas cosas. Estaba esa cosa de estrella. La Estrella de David? ¿Era eso lo que era? Luego estaba ese candelabro. Nunca había visto nada de eso en cualquiera de las tiendas a las que fueron. Probablemente iba a tener que ordenarlos en línea y pedir que los enviaran vía express.

Primero tenía que buscar en Google cómo se llamaban. Estaba un poco demasiado avergonzado para preguntarle al propio Hoseok.

Era tarde cuando Hoseok comenzó a bostezar, para ese momento Yugyeom le había dicho que podía dormir si quisiera. Yugyeom todavía tenía algunas tareas que tenía que hacer.

Hoseok le sonrió, aunque trató de mantenerse despierto, leyendo el libro que tenía permitido tener hoy en vez de esperar para abrirlo.

Hoseok se quedó dormido dos veces en el sofá, leyendo junto a Yugyeom mientras él revisaba sus mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos, haciendo planes.

La segunda vez que cabeceó Yugyeom sonrió, lo despertó de nuevo, y lo acercó a la cama.

Hoseok estaba tan cansado que no le importó cuando Yugyeom lo arropó en la cama ni notó cuando Yugyeom apartó el pelo de su frente y lo besó.

En la frente. Yugyeom no estaba seguro acerca de las reglas de besar a una persona que estaba casi dormida y después de lo que Hoseok le había dicho en el camión, no quería cruzar fronteras por lo que no lo besó en la boca.

Yugyeom salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente cuando finalmente quedó solo en la casa, las habitaciones a su alrededor estaban en silencio, el único sonido era el del viento exterior.

Estaba tan jodidamente furioso. Las cosas sobre las que Hoseok le había contado de regreso a casa, acerca de haber sido obligado a ser el novio de alguien, lo disgustó hasta su núcleo. Hoseok había estado tan tranquilo cuando lo dijo, como si sólo estuviera explicando cualquier otra cosa mundana que no importaba. Él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en absoluto. Era sólo un hecho en su vida.

Y ese sucio, maldito, puto culo de Gun, o cualquiera como el infierno que se llamara, tuvo el descaro de acosar a Hoseok por dinero.

Cogió su teléfono. Había estado enviando mensajes de texto a Namjoon desde que habían regresado, entre el tiempo de envolver regalos y pasar tiempo pereceando en el sofá.

Namjoon sabía lo que Yugyeom estaba planeando hacer, pero Yugyeom quería asegurarse de que alguien sabía que él se había ido y que Hoseok sería vigilado.

Yugyeom sólo se preocupaba de que el hombre se despertara en medio de la noche, preguntándose dónde estaba Yugyeom.

Después de mensajear con Namjoon, Yugyeom escribió una nota rápida para Hoseok, en caso de que eso mismo sucediera. Sólo le dijo que había olvidado algunos comestibles básicos y que se dirigía a la tienda de veinticuatro horas más cercana para traer un poco de leche, huevos y pan. Si Hoseok llegara a necesitar algo, le dejó el número de Namjoon con las instrucciones de que podían llamar o textear al alfa en cualquier momento por ayuda.

Probablemente estaba exagerando, y tal vez sería más de lo que Hoseok realmente necesitaría, pero Yugyeom no se atrevía a salir de la casa hasta que hubiera hecho todo eso.

Después de tomar su abrigo y sus llaves, regresó a su camioneta.

Tenía que tener cuidado mientras conducía. La nieve estaba gruesa en el camino ahora, y le tomó un horrible largo tiempo abrirse camino para salir, pero Yugyeom era un conductor confiable e hizo su camino de nuevo hacia la ciudad en el momento oportuno.

El aparcamiento estaba vacío, así como el centro comercial. Afortunadamente, Yugyeom todavía tenía el olor de ese hijo de puta, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

El hombre había estado observándolo a él y a Hoseok mientras habían empacado sus artículos y dejaron el centro comercial, así que era sólo cuestión de salir de su camioneta y seguir el olor de donde vio por última vez a Gun.

Había una buena posibilidad de que el hombre se hubiera metido en un autobús o algo, lo que haría a Yugyeom perder su aroma, pero incluso si ese fuera el caso, estaba bastante seguro de que sabía a qué refugio Gun habría ido. Hoseok lo había descrito bastante bien.

Afortunadamente, Gun no había abordado un autobús. Yugyeom no tuvo que tomar de nuevo su camioneta y conducir más. Siguió el olor de Gun hasta un edificio abandonado. Había piezas de madera contrachapada clavados en cada ventana, pero aún podía distinguir una pequeña cantidad de luz procedente de la ventana del piso superior, justo debajo de las grietas de la madera.

También olía a marihuana, humo de cigarrillo, y una gran cantidad de fluidos corporales que le hicieron arrugar su sensible nariz con disgusto.

Yugyeom apoyó los pies, y dio un salto alto. Se agarró del metal de la tubería que se alineaba en la pared lateral, tomó la pieza de madera que estaba clavada en la ventana del segundo piso, y luego la tiró fuera.

Hubo un breve grito asustado y lucha adentro mientras que Yugyeom se empujaba a través de las cortinas sucias y raídas, y puso sus pies en el suelo.

No había mucho piso. Basura cubría casi todas las superficies. Casi no se podía ver el suelo. En las esquinas de la habitación, había dos colchones y una pequeña lámpara de gas asentada entre ellos, lo que le permitía a los hombres que estaban envueltos en sus abrigos grises sucios mantenerse calientes en una casa que no tenía fuente de calor.

Le tomó un momento distinguir a Gun de los demás. La bufanda que llevaba bloqueaba su rostro, y el olor de las drogas cosquilleaba el interior de la nariz de Yugyeom. Casi no pudo distinguirlo sólo por el olor.

Había agujas en el suelo, junto con algo de dinero y un montón de otra droga relacionada con la parafernalia.

Yugyeom no conocía a los otros hombres aquí. Hoseok había mencionado que Gun generalmente se rodeaba de sus amigos, pero no estaba seguro de si se trataba de ellos o sólo algunas personas drogadas de las que Gun estaba tomando ventaja.

―Todos ustedes, salgan de aquí. TÚ NO! ― Yugyeom gritó cuando Gun intentó ponerse de pie.

Los otros tres hombres en la sala se movieron rápido. Recogieron su dinero en efectivo y sus agujas y huyeron. Yugyeom ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo habían logrado entrar en la casa en absoluto, probablemente conocían la manera de salir.

Gun lo observaba de cerca. El rostro del hombre estaba en calma, pero sus ojos claramente tenían miedo, y cuando Yugyeom lo buscó, podía oler el miedo en él también. Era evidente por la forma en que sudaba, incluso en esta sala congelada.

― ¿Bien, qué quieres? Si ya te cansaste de la pequeña perra, estás sin suerte. No tengo más defectos para darte.

Yugyeom apretó los puños y se quitó los guantes y el abrigo. Cuando regresara a casa, iba a tener que tirar a la basura todo lo que había estado vistiendo después de haber tocado este piso asqueroso.

― ¿Qué? Quieres trabajar para mí, ahora?

El descaro de este hombre era increíble. 

―Nunca fuiste el dueño de Hoseok. Estoy aquí para saldar sus deudas.

Los ojos de Gun se abrieron un poco. 

―Muy bien, perfecto. Me vendría bien un buen polvo. ― Hubo una ligera bruma en sus pupilas, Yugyeom realmente lo notó un momento después a través de la pésima iluminación de la habitación. Había una buena probabilidad de que Gun realmente creyera lo que estaba diciendo, en lugar de reconocer esto como la amenaza que era.

Yugyeom no estaba dispuesto a explicar que no estaba aquí para tener relaciones sexuales con el hombre. Cuando estuvo desnudo, sus ropas colocadas en la parte superior de la chaqueta que ya no sería capaz de mantener, dejó que el cambio sucediera, dejó a su lobo salir y dejó a este hombre saber cuán enojado estaba.

Gun se quedó sin aliento y se apresuró hacia atrás contra la pared por la vista del lobo gruñendo, con el pelo erizado y la cabeza hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto sus dientes para inculcar aún más temor.

La voz de Gun se sacudió. 

―A-a los hombres lobo no se les permite tocar a los seres humanos. No puedes atacarme! No puedes atacarme!

Sí, definitivamente podía. Yugyeom dio un paso adelante. Rara vez hacía esto, era contra las reglas, pero le dio a su lobo rienda suelta para hacer lo que quisiera con este hombre, y se le abalanzó.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoseok se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose reanimado, pero no quería abrir los ojos.

Todavía estaba disfrutando de ese sueño increíble que había tenido durante la noche. Su polla palpitaba un poco debido a los efectos secundarios.

Mierda santa. No tenía muchos sueños así de buenos, y éste había sido absolutamente el mejor.

Había soñado con Yugyeom, que estaba de rodillas, con la mano suavemente masajeando los testículos de Hoseok mientras su boca chupaba la cabeza de su pene. La mejor parte fue la forma tan real en que se había sentido, cómo todavía podía casi que revocarse por la sensación de la boca de Yugyeom moviéndose de atrás hacia delante, con la lengua presionando contra la hendidura de la polla de Hoseok, sus labios burlándose alrededor de la cabeza de hongo antes de hundirse tan profundo como pudo.

Hoseok podría haberse corrido dos veces por esa imagen. No podía estar seguro. Todo lo que sabía era que habían sido algunos de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, y no quería mover un sólo músculo.

Ahora que estaba despierto y consciente, ya no en un mundo de ensueño que probablemente no se convertiría en una realidad, como siempre, se concentró en las cosas que eran parte de su realidad.

Estaba debajo de una manta suave en una buena cama con el colchón más cómodo en el que pudo recordar haber estado en toda su vida. Él estaba agarrando el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior como si fuera un oso de peluche, y aunque pudo distinguir algo de luz entrar por las ventanas a través de sus párpados cerrados, necesitó cinco minutos más para realmente tomar todo esto, para disfrutarlo por lo que era.

Este era un regalo e iba a cuidarlo durante todo el tiempo que se le permitiera tenerlo.

Finalmente, Hoseok dio media vuelta y se estiró. Su columna tronó, y sus piernas y pies se estiraron a longitudes que probablemente no deberían, pero suspiró de satisfacción cuando hubo terminado.

Abrió los ojos y miró al techo durante unos segundos antes de volver su rostro hacia la ventana. Copos pesados de nieve, gruesos y redondos que podrían haber sido bolas de algodón, cayeron en bocanadas desde el cielo.

Hoseok no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

Casi quería abrirla para no tener la separación del vidrio con el exterior. Era cálido y confortable en el interior, algo raro en el invierno, en lugar de recoger sus cosas y verse obligado a seguir adelante. No llevaba más que una pijama delgada prestada y no incluía cada pedacito de ropa que tenía, ni periódicos rellenando sus zapatos para mantenerlos calientes.

Incluso el suelo bajo sus pies era cálido, y le encantó.

¿Qué demonios? Hoseok abrió la ventana. La madera soltó un ruido de agrietamiento mientras lo hacía, como si el sello se rompiera, pero sólo le tomaría un par de segundos.

Hoseok sacó su mano hacia el frío, cogió uno de los grandes y redondos copos de nieve en la mano, y trajo su brazo al interior para ver como se derretía en su palma.

Eso hizo su día.

Sonrió en ese momento, cerrando la ventana, y luego salió de su habitación. El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue al cuarto de baño, encerrándose dentro para poder limpiarse a sí mismo. ¿Un hombre lobo era capaz de oler el hecho de que se había venido un par de veces durante la noche?

Dios, esperaba que no.

Hoseok estuvo en el baño durante tanto tiempo que cuando abrió la puerta, olió carne cocinándose en la estufa y oyó el crujido de tocino chisporroteando. Se preguntó si podría tener algo de eso.

Sacudió la cabeza. Conociendo a Yugyeom, era muy probable que pudiera, aunque todavía quería ser cortés al respecto y preguntar.

Su sangre zumbaba con la idea de ver a Yugyeom de nuevo, haciendo a su cuerpo entero sentirse inquieto y lleno de cafeína.

Su erección palpitaba, pero eso fue sólo porque era de mañana y también porque estaba a punto de entrar en una habitación donde estaba Yugyeom y Hoseok aún podía vívidamente recordar el sueño de la noche anterior.

¡Mierda! Correcto. Casi se había olvidado de eso. Tenía que calmarse y hacer que se fuera antes de que Yugyeom lo oliera por encima de la comida.

Hoseok no creía que pudiera volver a entrar en el cuarto de baño sin despertar sospechas y _por qué_ tenía que pensar en la palabra _despertar?_ Así que se quedó en el pasillo, tratando de forzar a su polla a desinflarse, pero estaba demostrando ser más difícil de lo normal. No podía dejar de pensar en Yugyeom y cuan apuesto era el hombre, como siempre parecía estar viendo las cosas que Hoseok hacía.

Los ojos de Yugyeom siempre miraron las orejas grises de Hoseok como si fueran lindas, y nunca se burló de Hoseok por su cabello.

Pensar en los labios del hombre cada vez que bebió agua de una pajilla, recordar la forma en que la garganta se sacudía al tragar, no estaba ayudando a las cosas tampoco.

Le tomó un par de minutos, pero Hoseok logró desaparecer su erección. Gracias a Dios. Si Yugyeom supiera las cosas que Hoseok pensaba de él, entonces sólo lo haría asumir que Hoseok estaba interesado en sexo sólo porque estaba desesperado por mantener un lugar para pasar el invierno. No quería que Yugyeom pensara cosas malas de él de esa manera.

Quizás Hoseok podría hacer sus sentimientos más notorios después de que hubieran vivido juntos por un rato.

Suponiendo que Yugyeom estuviera pensando en mantener a Hoseok alrededor y no estuviera a punto de mudarlo a una casa diferente.

―Hoseok? ¿Estás despierto?

Correcto. Por supuesto que Yugyeom se habría dado cuenta de que Hoseok estaba sólo de pie en el pasillo.

―Voy!― Respondió.

Hoseok corrió a la cocina, y por supuesto, ahí estaba Yugyeom. Estaba de pie frente la estufa, pareciendo mucho más informal de lo que había estado la noche anterior, en un par de jeans de color azul oscuro y un jersey de cuello negro. Había una pequeña televisión encendida en el mostrador. Hoseok no estaba prestando atención a la programación. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la mezclilla que Yugyeom llevaba.

Los pantalones vaqueros abrazaban especialmente bien su culo.

¡No! Su erección iba a volver! Su erección iba a volver!

Hoseok se sentó en la mesa, forzando a sus ojos a alejarse del culo de Yugyeom para mirar la parte posterior de su cabeza. 

―¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

Yugyeom sonrió por encima del hombro. 

―Por supuesto. Puedes tostar un poco de pan. Te despertaste la noche anterior? Hice una parada rápida para recoger esto después de que fueras a dormir.

―Oh, cierto, se suponía que conseguiríamos provisiones― dijo Hoseok. Estaba en la punta de su lengua disculparse de inmediato por haber causado tal inconveniencia, pero no lo hizo. La gente normal no se disculpaba por cada cosa, y estaba bastante seguro de que Yugyeom no quería que hiciera eso.

Tomó el pan de Texas, que era grueso y suave en comparación con el pan al que estaba acostumbrado, y lo metió en una tostadora de acero inoxidable. 

―No, ni siquiera supe que habías salido.

Yugyeom todavía le sonreía. Parecía estar de buen humor. 

―Me alegro. Te dejé una nota en caso de que te despertaras. Me preguntaba si lo habías leído o no.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza.

Yugyeom lo dejó hacer otras cosas para ayudar con el desayuno, con lo que era tan feliz ya que no quería que este increíble hombre hiciera absolutamente todo por él. Le untó mantequilla a las tostadas y puso la mesa, sacó el jugo de manzana de la nevera y les sirvió a ambos un vaso.

Yugyeom le explicó que no le gustaban las cosas demasiado ácidas, por lo que no había zumo de naranja, pero se ofreció a comprar un poco la próxima vez que saliera.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba el jugo de manzana de todos modos, y si era lo que a Yugyeom le gustaba, entonces se convertiría en la nueva bebida favorita de Hoseok.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar de comer, hablando gratamente con Yugyeom sobre todas las cosas nuevas que Hoseok podía hacer y la gente que podía conocer en el día, el programa de televisión cambió.

Hoseok probablemente no se habría dado cuenta en absoluto si el título principal no hubiera sido que un supuesto hombre lobo había atacado a un hombre sin hogar en un edificio abandonado.

Eso todavía se sabía que podía suceder. No era raro ver ataques de hombre lobo en la prensa. Por lo general, si alguna vez se encontraba al hombre lobo, o confesaba cualquier crimen así, por lo general el ataque sólo sucedía porque el hombre lobo en cuestión había estado sin una manada, había sido incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, o algo los había sacado fuera de sí.

Hoseok lo hubiera ignorado, pero cuando mostraron una foto de la construcción, lo reconoció como el lugar donde Gun normalmente se quedada.

Su sangre se congeló, y no ayudó el hecho de que la televisión de repente se apagara y la pantalla se volviera negra.

Hoseok miró a Yugyeom, quien tenía el control remoto en la mano y se miraba a Hoseok con cierto temor en sus ojos.

Hoseok tragó. Sintió la forma en que sus orejas comenzaron a bajar en su cabeza, a pesar de no querer dar ningún signo físico de que esta cosa entera era demasiado extraña. 

―¿Sabe... Sabes quien hizo eso?

Forma estúpida de hacer la pregunta equivocada. No es como si estuviera engañando a Yugyeom de todas formas.

Yugyeom bajó el brazo en el que sostenía el control remoto. Su respuesta fue suave. 

―Yo lo hice.

El corazón de Hoseok comenzó a golpear tan fuerte en el pecho que era bastante seguro que fue la única cosa que pudo oír durante un par de segundos. 

―Por... por qué? Por qué harías eso? No vas a meterte en problemas? En las noticias dijeron que están buscando a un hombre lobo.

―Están buscando un hombre lobo rabioso. Alguien probablemente vendrá por aquí preguntando si hemos visto algún rebelde por los alrededores. Nadie en la manada dirá algo. Sólo Namjoon sabe lo que hice. No quería que supieras porque no quiero que te sientas nervioso o que tuvieras que hablar con la policía sobre lo que pasó.

Yugyeom se veía increíblemente arrepentido por eso, como si la idea de que Hoseok tuviera que pretender no saber nada en caso de ser interrogado por la policía en realidad le hiciera daño o algo.

Hoseok se encorvo en su asiento. Tomó una respiración profunda y luego poco a poco la dejó ir.

Yugyeom no dijo nada por varios segundos. 

―Si deseas quedarte en otra casa, con Namjoon y Seokjin, o con Myungsoo y Sungyeol, lo entenderé.

Hoseok miró al hombre bruscamente. Ese pensamiento ni siquiera había pasado por su mente. Yugyeom lo miró con verdadero dolor en sus ojos. Hoseok había visto a suficientes supuestos amigos a lo largo de los años pretender ser emocionalmente heridos cuando trataban de obtener algo de él, un favor, dinero, cualquier cosa, y podía decir que Yugyeom no estaba fingiendo la emoción en sus ojos. Esta era una preocupación real para él.

―¿Lo mataste?― Preguntó Hoseok.

―No― respondió Yugyeom. ―Yo quería, sin embargo. No voy a mentir. Pensé sobre eso. Mi lobo estuvo muy cerca de rasgar su garganta, pero no lo hice. No caminará recto nunca más sin embargo.

―¿Qué pasa si trata de decir que fuiste tú quien lo lastimó?

Yugyeom se encogió de hombros. 

―Creo que voy a estar bien. Estaba drogado cuando lo encontré. Y un buen tercio de los varones en esta manada tienen trenzas oscuras como la mía. No será exactamente capaz de dar una descripción precisa de nada, creo. Aunque la policía aún vendrá aquí. Lo siento.

―Y-yo no!― Hoseok farfulló. Pareció sacar como la mierda a Yugyeom del shock, cuyos ojos se abrieron, así que siguió adelante. ―¿Por qué habría que lamentarlo? Gun ha estado haciendo mi vida miserable durante años, y básicamente aseguraste el que no pueda tocar a nadie nunca más. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas veces las personas que dirigen el refugio tuvieron que llamar a la policía a causa de él? No creo que la policía siquiera se preocupe tanto sobre lo que le ha pasado. Puede ser que no vengan del todo!

Yugyeom continuó observándolo, y luego sus ojos se suavizaron. Claramente había alivio allí. 

―No estás enojado?

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. 

―Creo que estoy aturdido, pero no. Enojado no. Más que todo tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué incluso tomaste el riesgo de que la policía pudiera venir aquí y empezar a cuestionar a las personas de todos modos?

Los labios de Yugyeom se apretaron y miró fijamente y duro a Hoseok, como si se estuviera debatiendo algo. 

―Porque eres mío. Ya te lo dije.

―Pero no sé lo que quieres decir con eso. No puedes sólo hacer lo que hiciste porque sientes pena por mí.

―No se trataba de sentir lástima, y significa exactamente como suena. Eres mío. En casi todos los sentidos de la palabra. Mi lobo y yo tenemos esta necesidad de cuidarte, de asegurarnos que nadie te amenace o te haga sentir inseguro. Gun era una amenaza, e incluso después de conocerlo una vez, supe que iba a causarte problemas. Estás tratando de vivir una vida normal en una manada que es buena con los shifters defectuosos. No podía dejar que él interfiriera con eso, haciéndote pensar que no perteneces aquí.

―Así que lo rastreaste― dijo Hoseok y luego miró sus manos, pensando en lo que Yugyeom acababa de decir. ―No quiero hacer ninguna suposición ni nada, pero lo que estás diciendo... suena casi como si describieras a un compañero.

Los ojos de Yugyeom se hicieron aún más intensos. El azul se transformó en oro mientras sacaba una silla y se sentaba frente a Hoseok, poniéndolos al mismo nivel de los ojos. 

―Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza incluso antes de que Yugyeom terminara de hablar. Estaba demasiado aturdido por las palabras. Tuvo dificultades para hablar durante un par de segundos. 

―Pero eso no es posible. Soy un defecto. No puedo tener un compañero.

Yugyeom se apartó, como si Hoseok acabara de balancearse o algo. 

―Pero has conocido a Seokjin y Sungyeol. Están acoplados a Namjoon y Masón. Son defectos, también.

―Están _acoplados_? ― Preguntó Hoseok.

Yugyeom asintió, mirándolo de cerca.

―¿Estás seguro?

Yugyeom sonrió. 

―Sí, muy seguro. Yo fui uno de los pendejos que estaba en contra de que Namjoon trajera a Seokjin aquí. El hombre insistió en acoplarse a Seokjin, y no se preocupó por lo que cualquier otra persona en la manada tuviera que decir al respecto. Incluso cuando le advertí que sus hijos podrían ser defectos, no le importó. Me tomó un poco de tiempo antes de ser capaz de ver que tenía razón.

Yugyeom sonaba avergonzado de sí mismo en ese momento. Hoseok no vio nada por lo que el hombre tuviera que avergonzarse. Era tan bueno. Bueno con Hoseok y bueno para los demás habitantes de esta manada. 

―Estoy seguro de que Seokjin te perdonó por eso. Parece un buen tipo.

―Sí, lo es.

Hoseok devolvió su atención al tema que habían estado discutiendo hace sólo unos minutos. El hecho de que Seokjin y Sungyeol realmente estaban acoplados a lobos. 

―No creía que estuvieran acoplados. Quiero decir, ahora que lo pienso, me parece haber escuchado a uno de ellos utilizar esa palabra antes, pero pensé que sólo hablaban de estar casados. Eso no es lo mismo que tener un compañero en realidad. ¿Seguro que soy tu compañero? ¿Qué pasa si estás cometiendo un error?

―No lo estoy. No hay ningún error. Cuando me detuve a olfatear el aire, justo antes de que intentaras sacar mi billetera del bolsillo, eras tú a quien olía. Tu aroma me estaba volviendo loco, pero había demasiada gente alrededor, también mucho perfume y humo en el aire para mí notarte hasta que estuviste justo enfrente de mí. 

Hoseok sintió su rostro calentándose ante esas palabras. 

―Y luego viste que estaba tratando de robarte.

Yugyeom se rio en voz baja. 

―Fue un shock, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Si no hubieras llegado tan cerca, entonces probablemente no habría notado dónde estabas sentado o pensado que un hombre que vivía en las calles podría ser mi pareja. Al parecer, todavía tengo algunos prejuicios a los que hacer frente.

―Creo que lo estás haciendo bien― dijo Hoseok sintiendo la necesidad de defender al hombre.

Cuando Yugyeom sonrió, se le ocurrió otra cosa a Hoseok. 

―¿Es por eso que siento la necesidad de defenderte? ¿El por qué me gustas tanto?

Yugyeom asintió. 

―Sí. Me preguntaba cuánto podías sentir. Tuve que hacerle a Namjoon un par de preguntas sobre la cosa entera. Seokjin no era consciente de que era el compañero de Namjoon durante mucho tiempo tampoco. No hasta que Namjoon prácticamente lo secuestro de su antigua casa y lo trajo de vuelta a la manada.

―Wow, Namjoon secuestró a su pareja?

Yugyeom asintió.

―Eso es un poco romántico, en realidad.

Yugyeom soltó otra carcajada.

―Entonces, eso es de lo que iba ese beso cuando me desperté por primera vez y por eso quieres cuidar de mí y me echas a perder tanto.

Yugyeom asintió.

Hoseok sintió calentarse su interior. Tanta felicidad hinchó dentro de él. El hecho de que estaba libre de Gun para siempre, que Yugyeom lo quisiera como compañero. Él, que era un don nadie en el gran esquema de las cosas, era amado y apreciado por este hombre y por el lobo que vivía dentro de él.

―¿Significa esto que quieres cazarme también?― Preguntó Hoseok.

Yugyeom tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, y miró hacia la ventana. La nevada era pesada y el aire y el cielo estaban grises. Era difícil ver.

―Creo que vamos a tener que esperar a que el clima se caliente― dijo Yugyeom. ―Con toda la nieve, no sería una buena caza, pero me encantaría que vinieras a cazar conmigo.

―Cazar contigo?― Preguntó Hoseok, sus orejas animándose. ―¿Quieres decir con un rifle mientras estás en tu forma de lobo?

Yugyeom asintió. 

―No vas a ser capaz de comer la carne cruda, una pareja acoplada cazando juntos se supone que es tan bueno como si te persiguiera y tuviera sexo contigo. Me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado. Podemos embolsar un ciervo y traerlo de vuelta juntos.

Y la idea de hacer algo como eso calentó las entrañas de Hoseok más de lo que pensaba que fuera posible.

Excepto que había un pequeño problema. 

―No quiero empujarte si quieres esperar― dijo. ―Pero tenemos que esperar a una cacería para tener relaciones sexuales?

El recuerdo del sexy sueño que había tenido la noche anterior volvió a su mente y el cuerpo de Hoseok se calentó inmediatamente. No sólo su cuello y cara. Probablemente tenía un rubor por todo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Yugyeom farfulló. 

―¿Crees que quiero esperar?― Preguntó, y sus manos se dispararon hacia adelante, agarrando a Hoseok alrededor de su cintura, levantándolo y colocándolo sobre su hombro. Hoseok se rió con la nueva posición mientras Yugyeom se movía rápidamente, corriendo por el pasillo, llevándolo no a la habitación donde Hoseok había estado viviendo, sino a la habitación de Yugyeom.


	8. Chapter 8

Yugyeom llevó apresuradamente a Hoseok a su habitación. Mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del delgado joven, pero a Hoseok le gustaba retorcerse y cuando Yugyeom casi hizo que el hombre se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared, lo bajó por un breve instante para poder asegurarlo, sosteniendo al hombre pecho contra pecho esta vez, con los muslos de Hoseok agarrados a su cintura.

―Eres malo. No puedes quedarte quieto― dijo Yugyeom.

Hoseok simplemente le sonrió. 

―¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?― le preguntó, empujando su pelvis hacia adelante para que Yugyeom pudiera sentir su polla.

Una experiencia bastante placentera, pero con el primer incierto beso, su mente realmente explotó. Ese beso se convirtió en algo mucho más erótico y se llenó de muchas más promesas cuando Hoseok incluso empujó su lengua en la boca de Yugyeom para explorar. Mierda santa, Yugyeom tuvo problemas para conseguir ordenar sus pensamientos.

Su lobo quería salir. Lo sintió justo debajo de la delgada superficie de su piel, empujando contra él, deseando el contacto y la atención amorosa que Yugyeom estaba recibiendo.

Bueno, eso era condenadamente malo. Yugyeom no estaba precisamente en la cosa de tener sexo en su forma de lobo, y dudaba que Hoseok gozara de ello, teniendo en cuenta que no podía cambiar.

Le dijo a su lobo que se sentara y quedara quieto, y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba a Hoseok hacer lo que quisiera con él. Olió el aroma de pre-semen ya en el hombre, más fuerte que lo que lo había olido esta mañana cuando Hoseok había despertado y hecho su parada en el baño para limpiarse.

Mierda. Hoseok iba a ser su muerte. ¿Cómo demonios podía existir algo tan bueno?

Yugyeom se dirigió ciegamente hasta su cama, apoyándose en la memoria muscular confiando en que sus piernas supieran a dónde ir. Cuando sus rodillas tocaron el colchón, cayó encima de él. Hoseok se rió mientras su espalda rebotaba en las sábanas, que todavía estaban desordenadas y se veía perfectamente contento de ser intercalado entre la cama y Yugyeom.

―He querido tocarte desde que te vi por primera vez― dijo Yugyeom.

Al segundo de que las palabras salieran de su boca, pensó que podría ser demasiado, demasiado espeluznante para que alguien como Hoseok escuchara.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hoseok le sonrió. Casi literalmente, como si su piel se hubiera iluminado por el cumplido.

―Me alegro. Por lo menos ahora no me siento como un pervertido por desear al chico al que traté de robar.

Yugyeom se rió entre dientes, y se inclinó para otro beso. Esta vez, cuando Hoseok abrió la boca, Yugyeom empujó suavemente su lengua hacia delante para tomar lo que se le ofrecía. Fue suave y tranquilo en su enfoque, pero no estaba pidiendo permiso, no estaba duplicando y triplicando la verificación para asegurarse de que Hoseok estaba bien con esto. Su lobo tenía suficiente control para que el doble control hubiera sido imposible, pero eso no importaba de todos modos puesto que ya tenía ese permiso. No estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo pidiendo por más.

Las manos de Hoseok temblaban ligeramente, lo que era un poco preocupante, pero también tenían curiosidad, y exploró el cuerpo de Yugyeom completamente. Sus manos fueron hasta la parte inferior del cuello alto de Yugyeom y se deslizaron dentro, sus dedos cosquillearon a lo largo de la carne desnuda de la espalda de Yugyeom.

Yugyeom suspiró contra el beso. Contacto piel con piel. Eso es lo que había estado queriendo tan mal todo este tiempo. Ahora que lo tenía, envió sacudidas hacia su polla y pelotas e hizo doblar sus dedos y empujó sus caderas contra Hoseok, sintiendo el duro bulto de su polla a través de los pijamas que vestía.

Lo encendía tanto que Hoseok usara algo que tenía el aroma de Yugyeom por todas partes. Probablemente no tenía ningún sentido, aparte del hecho de atender a la naturaleza posesiva del lobo, pero a Yugyeom maldita sea le encantaba.

Le encantaba tragarse los gemidos de Hoseok aún más.

El hombre alejó la cara del beso de Yugyeom, como si no pudiera soportar aceptar más. Su pecho se movía mientras jadeaba, y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados. Necesitaba respirar, por lo que Yugyeom puso sus labios sobre la larga y expuesta garganta que Hoseok le había ofrecido sin siquiera darse cuenta.

―Joder, justo ahí. Justo ahí.

Las uñas de Hoseok rasguñaron la espalda de Yugyeom. Iba a tener que recortarlas pronto. Se estaban haciendo filosas, casi como garras, pero el placer, a pesar de que aún llevaba sus vaqueros, era malditamente demasiado como para ignorarlo. Era tanto que empequeñeció cualquier dolor que pudiera haber sentido por las garras de Hoseok.

Hoseok empujó su pelvis en serio ahora, duro y rápido. Jadeaba mientras empujaba hacia delante, y Yugyeom se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba a punto de llegar pronto, lo cual fue exactamente el por qué se retiró, gentilmente retiró las piernas de Hoseok de la cintura de Yugyeom.

El gemido de decepción fue directamente al ego de Yugyeom. Se disparó justo a su pecho y le hizo sonreír tan condenadamente mal por ser tan querido por este hombre.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? No, estoy cerca, voy...― Hoseok acabó cortándose a sí mismo cuando se agachó y tomó el bulto entre sus piernas, haciéndose gemir por el placer de su propio toque.

Yugyeom agarró la muñeca de Hoseok y le apartó la mano, observando las expresiones que parpadeaban en la mirada de Hoseok, que fueron de la curiosidad, a la decepción, y suficiente mendicidad que lo hacía parecer tan condenadamente sexy que dolía.

―Voy a encargarme de ti, confía en mí en esto― dijo Yugyeom. ―Pero tenemos que salir de estas ropas primero.

No había pensado que fuera posible, pero la cara de Hoseok tomó una sombra más roja mientras se sonrojaba aún más. 

―Oh, bien. Tiene sentido― dijo, sonriendo a Yugyeom mientras empezaba a deshacer los botones de la camisa del pijama.

Yugyeom frunció el ceño, preguntándose de pronto el grado de experiencias sexuales de Hoseok. 

―¿No has hecho esto antes?

―Lo hice― dijo Hoseok, incorporándose un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que era la forma más cómoda de quitarse su pijama.

Reveló algunas cicatrices, unas pocas entrecruzadas sobre su vientre y en la parte superior de sus brazos, en su delgado estómago y pecho. Había dos cicatrices circulares un poco más rojas que las demás.

Quemaduras de cigarrillo.

Hoseok metió los dedos en el elástico de la cintura de los pantalones del pijama que llevaba, sus ojos grises mirando a Yugyeom, como si estuviera esperando a que lo juzgara y le dijera que lo que estaba viendo no parecía lo suficientemente bueno para continuar.

Yugyeom se inclinó y le dio un suave beso a una de las quemaduras de cigarrillos bajo el vientre de Hoseok. 

―Ya he visto todo esto. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

―Tú... Oh, cierto. La primera vez que me desperté estaba limpio y usaba estos ― dijo. ―Tenía la esperanza de que el médico hubiera hecho eso.

―Él ayudó cuando llegó.― dijo Yugyeom. ―No creo que haya nada malo con cómo te ves.

―La mayoría de las personas mira las cicatrices y piensan que me lastimo a mí mismo.

Yugyeom miró las cicatrices que claramente habían sido hechas con cuchillos. Muchas de ellas eran muy intrincadas y bien ubicadas. Casi limpias y ordenadas en fila. 

―¿Alguna vez te has hecho daño?

Hoseok sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. 

―No. Quiero decir. Cuando yo era un niño pequeño, sí, pero no tengo cicatrices de eso. Estas son todas por Gun o sus amigos.

―Lo que me hace aún más feliz de haberlo castigado― dijo Yugyeom.

―Pero incluso aparte de esos,― dijo Hoseok continuando, ―No soy tan bien parecido. Todavía no te he visto desnudo, pero ya puedo decir que fuiste estafado. Soy como un twink. No tengo nada.

―No suenes tan avergonzado por eso. Me parece que el tipo de cuerpo que tienes es muy sexy.

La boca de Hoseok se curvó, como si no acabara de creerlo.

Yugyeom sacudió la cabeza. 

―Seriamente. Si quisiera salir con alguien que se vea exactamente como yo, entonces simplemente andaría con un espejo.

Eso produjo la reacción que Yugyeom estaba buscando. Hoseok se echó a reír. Sin duda era más sexy cuando se reía. Lo que atrajo a Yugyeom tan completa y totalmente más fuerte fue cuando no pudo contener más su risa.

Besó al hombre de nuevo. Le dio un beso como si no hubiera ninguna cicatriz en su cuerpo, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo de lo que Hoseok se sintiera consciente porque no lo había, no cuando se trataba de él. Lo cual era una cosa extraña, ya que Yugyeom podría haber notado cicatrices como esas en otra persona y pensado que lo hacía poco atractivo, pero no en Hoseok. Hoseok nunca sería poco atractivo para él.

Hoseok no fue el que se bajó los pantalones de pijama esta vez. Yugyeom lo hizo. Los empujó hacia abajo, liberando la polla del hombre, que surgió hacia delante como si dijera, _estoy aquí! Dame algo de atención!_

El aroma de almizcle de Hoseok que expulsaba su erección, su pre semen claramente allí y la acumulación en la ranura de la cabeza, fueron directamente a la cabeza de Yugyeom.

Aspiró profundamente por la nariz, cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras casi caía arrodillado sobre el cuerpo de Hoseok. 

―No tienes idea de lo bien que hueles. Desearía que tu nariz fuera tan sensible como la mía, y no sólo tus orejas.

Las manos de Hoseok se movieron con dulzura por el cabello de Yugyeom, probablemente jalando las hebras soltando su trenza, pero estaba bien.

―Yugyeom, puedo estar arriba? Quiero montarte.

Yugyeom se apartó y miró directamente a los ojos de Hoseok. Yugyeom estaba sonriendo. 

―No tienes ni que preguntar. Suena maravilloso.

Hoseok agarró el borde del suéter de Yugyeom y lo tiró por encima de su cabeza. Fue al revés cuando la tiró al suelo. Yugyeom trabajaba en su propio cinturón y cremallera. No iban a tener mucho juego previo. Yugyeom estaba demasiado malditamente desesperado. Estaba casi que siendo guiado por su lobo, y se le ocurrió que ya que Hoseok realmente no tenía ese instinto animal en su interior para conducirlo, probablemente debería dejar que lo conozca.

Hoseok asintió, casi como si estuviera impaciente. 

―Sí, está bien. Haremos todo eso más tarde. Estoy listo ahora mismo. No necesito nada más.

Bueno, le faltaba algo más y Yugyeom lo sacó del cajón de la cómoda cuando finalmente estuvo felizmente desnudo.

Hoseok no prestó atención a la botella de lubricante en las manos de Yugyeom. Estaba demasiado ocupado extendiendo sus piernas, dando la bienvenida a Yugyeom entre ellas mientras corría las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Yugyeom, pellizcando suavemente sus pezones y dejando que sus dedos se muevan en cada arruga de su pecho y abdominales. 

―Eres como un horno. Estás jodidamente marcado, también. Sabía que lo estarías. 

Yugyeom se rió de ambos comentarios. 

―Es bueno que estemos en invierno ahora. De lo contrario, tendríamos que mantener el aire acondicionado sólo para que pudieras dormir a mi lado.

Los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron, y la sonrisa en su rostro mientras se mostró los diminutos colmillos, fue maravillosa. 

―Me puedo quedar en tu habitación contigo?

Como si fuera a ser de otra manera. Yugyeom empujó un dedo hacia adelante en el nudo de músculos, y todo el camino hasta que la boca de Hoseok se abrió por la intrusión, pero no a causa de cualquier dolor. La mirada en los ojos de Hoseok fue suficiente para hacérselo saber. 

―Vamos a convertir la otra habitación en una biblioteca donde puedas mantener todos tus libros― dijo. Enganchó el dedo, empujándolo profundamente, el pequeño gemido y la forma en que Hoseok agarró las sábanas debajo de él le dijo a Yugyeom que había encontrado la próstata de su compañero. Introdujo otro dedo. ―Voy a buscarte un escritorio. Encontraremos algo en lo que te sientas cómodo trabajando, escribiendo. Esa todavía será tu habitación, y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero a partir de ahora, dormirás aquí conmigo.

―Quiero eso. Lo quiero.― dijo Hoseok. Su columna vertebral se inclinó un poco más, y Yugyeom no estaba del todo seguro de si Hoseok estaba o no hablando de llegar a convertir la habitación de invitados en su propia oficina privada o del hecho de que Yugyeom estuviera empujando otro dedo dentro de él.

Estaba apretado, muy apretado, lo que le dio a Yugyeom un poco de consuelo, ya que eso significaba que había pasado un tiempo desde que Hoseok había hecho esto.

O un tiempo desde que se había visto obligado a hacerlo. De cualquier manera, mientras Yugyeom preparaba el culo de Hoseok, no sintió ninguna cicatriz allí tampoco, lo que también eran buenas noticias. Hoseok podía ser capaz de recuperarse completamente de las cosas que había estado obligado a vivir, y ese pensamiento envió tanta felicidad a través del pecho de Yugyeom que no podía contenerlo.

Se inclinó y puso su boca en los pezones de Hoseok, besándolos y mordiéndolos hasta que estuvieron más duros de lo que estaban antes de que hubiera empezado. Hoseok era una bola de nervios sin esperanza bajo el toque de Yugyeom. Él jadeó, y su pecho subía y bajaba en una sucesión pesada que parecía que había corrido un maratón. Sudor comenzó a brillar en su piel mientras se aferraba a las sábanas. Tenía la boca, ya sea jadeante o liberando sonidos y suspiros suaves constantemente porque no tenía nada que pudiera decir, como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo hablar en absoluto.

Se veía casi como si no pudiera hacer nada en contra de las sensaciones que lo asaltaban. Yugyeom infló su propio ego con el pensamiento de que podría muy bien ser la primera persona en darle a Hoseok tanto placer como este.

Yugyeom se inclinó. Puso su boca en los testículos de Hoseok, lamiendo y chupando cada uno en su boca cuando sacó sus dedos del agujero de Hoseok. El hombre ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta cuando Yugyeom se había retirado gracias a las nuevas sensaciones que estaba recibiendo.

Su vocabulario ahora consistía principalmente en _oh mierda, oh mierda, oh Dios mío, ¡Mierda!_

Yugyeom amó eso. Mientras que él era bueno en la cama, sabía que no era exactamente un dios griego o un semental por cualquier tramo de la imaginación, por lo que le gustaba saber que estaba teniendo este gran impacto.

La mano de Yugyeom se sacudió ligeramente cuando abrió la tapa de la botella de lubricante y roció un poco en su mano. Acarició su polla, e incluso eso fue casi demasiado placer, dejándose brillante y resbaladizo mientras empujaba la cabeza contra el culo estirado de Hoseok.

―¿Estás listo para esto?

Hoseok no dijo nada. Sólo asintió rápidamente, sus ojos muy abiertos bloqueados en la cara de Yugyeom.

La boca del hombre más pequeño se abrió cuando la cabeza de la polla de Yugyeom se extendió a través del anillo de músculos. Yugyeom gimió cuando estuvo dentro incluso tuvo que hacer una pausa, ya que se sentía como si hubiera algo más bloqueando su camino.

―Quema― dijo Hoseok, claramente tratando de controlar su respiración.

―¿Duele?

Hoseok negó con la cabeza.

―Sólo incómoda?

Hoseok asintió. 

―Un poco.

Yugyeom acarició con la mano arriba y abajo del muslo de Hoseok, tratando de confortarlo. 

―Eso desaparecerá pronto. Trata de relajarte, y te prometo que va a pasar.

―No irás rápido ni nada hasta que esté listo, ¿verdad?

Yugyeom sacudió la cabeza. 

―No, pero estoy a punto de empujar adentro de ti el resto del camino.

Lo hizo de inmediatamente cuando sintió esa barrera en el interior del cuerpo de Hoseok cediéndole el paso. Yugyeom añadió más lubricante alrededor de la entrada estirada, y en el resto de su polla, y el resto fue un poco más fácil para él.

Se detuvo cuando sus bolas estuvieron profundamente enterradas en el interior del cuerpo de Hoseok. Joder, era tan apretado, su cuerpo apretaba alrededor de la polla de Yugyeom, apretándolo como... como...

―Joder, cariño, tengo que moverme― dijo Yugyeom, y ya estaba comenzando. Ladeó sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener el movimiento suave, para hacerlo lento y constante para no perjudicar a Hoseok en caso de que no estuviera listo.

Hoseok asintió. Su cuerpo realmente se estaba calentando ahora que Yugyeom estaba compartiendo su calor corporal con él. 

―Sí, está bien, hazlo― dijo, empujando sus caderas contra Yugyeom, tirando de él más profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Eso fue exactamente lo que Yugyeom había estado esperando oír, pero no sólo se salió tampoco. Él construyó poco a poco su impulso, tomándole el pelo y a sí mismo. Gimió, incapaz de retenerlo mientras el placer detrás de su estómago se fue construyendo. Si sólo se decidiera a pasarlo y tomar lo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, no habría nada que lo detenga. Lo único que lo retenía del orgasmo que casi estallaba dentro de él fue el hecho de que él estaba tomando su tiempo, e incluso eso no era suficiente. Hizo que su placer se acumulara de formas que sólo un ascenso lento podría lograr, y lo estaba volviendo malditamente loco.

No sólo él tampoco. Los ojos de Hoseok se voltearon mientras presionaba la cabeza contra la almohada. 

―Yugyeom, _mierda_.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo. Aún no.

―No, dijiste que podía montarte.

Yugyeom se detuvo abruptamente. 

―Oh, lo olvidé.

Hoseok se echó a reír, incluso mientras empujaba contra el pecho de Yugyeom. No se separaron el uno del otro. La polla de Yugyeom permaneció enterrada dentro del culo de Hoseok en su mayor parte mientras se daban la vuelta. Se retiraron sólo un poco, sólo lo suficiente para enterrarse cuando Hoseok se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el regazo de Yugyeom. Ahora era un poco más alto que Yugyeom al estar en esta posición, y el nuevo ángulo realmente debía de haberle hecho algo a Hoseok, haciendo que la erección de Yugyeom tocara exactamente donde tenía que ser tocado porque su boca cayó y sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par cuando empezó a moverse de verdad.

Sus perfectamente lindas orejas de lobo apuntaban alto hacia el techo, pero ahora se veían claramente tiesas mientras movía sus muslos, empujando hacia arriba y abajo para que la polla de Yugyeom se empujara adentro y afuera de su apretado culo. Fue la mejor clase de placer porque Yugyeom estaba seguro de que la energía que Hoseok estaba poniendo en esto estaba llena de afecto, y tal vez un toque de amor. No estaba seguro, pero no iba a presionar y pedir detalles.

La mezcla de pelos suaves y ásperos en la cola de Hoseok hizo cosquillas en las piernas de Yugyeom y los muslos donde se enroscaba. Le recordó una vez cuando había estado en la cama con un tipo pervertido al que le gustaba usar esposas y vendas. Uno de sus juguetes favoritos había sido un palo largo de cuero envuelto alrededor con plumas suaves y abajo como unidos. Se veía como un plumero deforme y cuando ese chico había conseguido poner a Yugyeom tan caliente, apenas tocó su cuerpo con esas plumas suaves estimulando los sentidos de su cuerpo aún más, y, bueno, había sido suficiente para que Yugyeom se corriera.

Fue suficiente para que agarrara a Hoseok alrededor de la cintura, presionando su boca en el pecho de Hoseok en lo que probablemente fue un beso descuidado, y luego se vino duro.

La erupción de su cuerpo liberó toda esa energía y placer de una vez enviando un gemido duro a través de él que endureció su columna vertebral, y por varios dichosos segundos su cuerpo estuvo cautivo por el mismo. No pudo haberse movido incluso si quisiera.

―Oh, Dios mío!― Gritó Hoseok, gimiendo largo y fuerte mientras que su sangre caliente hacía que su semen se disparara en el pecho y estómago de Yugyeom y en el estómago de Hoseok, cubriéndolos a ambos con su olor.

Sólo entonces el lobo dentro de Yugyeom estuvo satisfecho. Sólo entonces sus hombros pudieron caer y pudo recuperar el aliento.

Hoseok se desplomó sobre él, abrazando a Yugyeom alrededor de sus hombros, y mientras respiraba, su cálido aliento terminaba encima del hombro, el cuello y la espalda de Yugyeom.

Le tomó un par de segundos incluso darse cuenta de que esa respiración significaba que Hoseok se había quedado dormido, sus orejas de lobo caían contra su cabeza mientras roncaba suavemente.

El pecho de Yugyeom pesaba, pero se mordió el labio inferior antes de que pudiera comenzar a reír por el otro hombre. No sólo Hoseok era increíblemente lindo, sino que al parecer también era del tipo de hombre que perdía la conciencia inmediatamente después de un orgasmo.

Yugyeom puso la información a distancia para su uso posterior.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Hoseok despertó, no tuvo tiempo para avergonzarse sobre conciliar el sueño como lo había hecho. Yugyeom estaba demasiado ocupado despertándolo con besos suaves, consiguiendo alejar el sueño de sus ojos, y luego habían hecho el amor de nuevo.

Probablemente sólo se sentía tan maravilloso y mágico para Hoseok porque nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales como estas antes, con alguien que no estaba usándolo para algo y totalmente desnudo y dentro de una cama. Sus amantes anteriores, incluso si se les pudiera llamar así, a quienes habían estado con él, nunca habían sonreído de la forma en que Yugyeom lo hizo, y a Hoseok nunca le había gustado aún cuando trataron de besarlo.

Amaba los besos de Yugyeom. Le encantaba la forma en que lo hacían sentir. Y mejor aún, le gustaba la sensación de control que tenía. Yugyeom nunca lo empujó en el colchón, nunca hizo que Hoseok se sintiera atrapado, como si no pudiera alejarse si realmente lo quisiera.

Era por eso que a Hoseok le gustaba estar arriba. Había una bonita sensación de libertad y control que venía con eso, aun cuando todavía era el que estaba recibiendo, por así decirlo. Hoseok logró mantenerse despierto después del segundo orgasmo, pero bostezó mucho, lo que le parecía gracioso a Yugyeom. Parecía sonreír mucho más ahora que cuando se conocieron. Hoseok aún no estaba del todo seguro de si Yugyeom estaba en lo correcto al pensar que Hoseok era su compañero, pero iba a ir con ello. Seguiría con esto hasta que estuviera seguro de que Yugyeom no estaba cometiendo un error.

Yugyeom había admitido tener una vez prejuicios contra los cambiaformas defectuosos y sin embargo, sus manos parecían no mantenerse lejos de las orejas de Hoseok, las acariciaba y las rascaba suavemente.

Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

Holgazanearon en la cama de Yugyeom, hablando, discutiendo planes para el futuro. Hoseok tuvo que admitir que tenía un poco de miedo de hacer planes que contemplaban meses e incluso años en el futuro, cuando el futuro más lejano que alguna vez había planeado era donde iba a conseguir su próxima cena sin tener que huir de Gun.

Yugyeom acarició las orejas un poco más y lo acercó para que Hoseok quedara extendido sobre la parte superior de su perfecto pecho. 

―No te preocupes por eso. Te ayudaré a sobrellevarlo. No va a ser tan difícil como piensas que será. Te lo prometo. ― Yugyeom le dijo.

Hoseok quería creerle.

Yugyeom también le dio una leve advertencia.

―Sé que he estado diciendo la palabra defecto y defectuoso a tu alrededor mucho.

―Está bien. No me importa. ― dijo Hoseok rápidamente.

―Bueno pues a Namjoon y a Seokjin sí― dijo Yugyeom, y no hubo falta de amabilidad ni advertencia en su voz, por lo que Hoseok no sintió la necesidad de tener miedo. ―Supongo que todavía utilizo esas palabras contigo, porque no sé de qué otra forma llamarlo, pero Namjoon y Seokjin no quieren que sus hijos sean criados pensando que uno es mejor que el otro. Ellos saben que con el tiempo su hijo va a averiguar las diferencias entre ellos, y también lo hará su hija, pero quieren que sus infancias sean lo suficientemente normales.

―Salvarlos de la angustia para cuando lleguen a la adolescencia?

Yugyeom sonrió de nuevo. 

―Algo así, supongo. Alguien probablemente dejará que la palabra se deslice antes de esa fecha, y definitivamente van a aprender la palabra cuando descubran el Internet, pero hasta ahora, nadie tiene ninguna queja sobre cuidar lo que dicen cuando están con los niños pequeños.

Hoseok asintió. Pensó que era una idea maravillosa. 

―Voy a cuidar lo que diga― prometió.

Vivir en una manada donde la palabra defecto no existía sonaba bastante impresionante para él.

A la hora del almuerzo, ambos decidieron que era tiempo para una ducha, lo que les permitió bromear alrededor, y Dios, Yugyeom hizo algunas cosas asombrosas con su lengua y luego se vistieron. Hoseok nunca pensó que un hombre usaría un secador de cabello, pero por otra parte, el pelo de Yugyeom era hermoso. Aunque insistió en que Hoseok lo usara para sus orejas y cola antes de salir de la casa.

―Afuera está frío. El pelo mojado acabará por hacerte enfermar. ― dijo.

Hoseok hizo lo que le dijo, mirando mientras Yugyeom trenzaba algunos mechones de su cabello expertamente.

Posteriormente, ambos cómodamente abrigados, se dirigieron a la sala principal, tomados de la mano, y cuando Sungyeol los vio, felicitó a Hoseok con una palmada en la espalda.

Seokjin hizo lo mismo, sosteniendo a su niña mientras le sonreía tanto a Yugyeom como a Hoseok. Parecía que casi todo el mundo sabía sobre el supuesto apareamiento entre los dos, a excepción de Hoseok.

Supuso que eso estaba bien. Al menos Yugyeom no había intentado tener relaciones sexuales con él el primer día. Eso simplemente lo hubiera asustado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no fue ayer el primer día?

Por Dios, tal vez no lo habría asustado tanto como pensaba. Puede ser que realmente fuera el compañero de Yugyeom si las cosas entre ellos eran capaces de moverse de modo tan rápido y aún así estar cómodo con eso.

Esta vez comieron en la mesa donde se sentaban Namjoon y Seokjin. Hoseok quería aprender los nombres de sus hijos, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para preguntar, como si debería haberlos sabido a estas alturas. Decidió preguntárselo a Yugyeom cuando estuvieran solos, pero por ahora estaba hablando con Namjoon sobre el uso de algunos rifles de caza y de enseñarle a Hoseok cómo cazar.

Ah, cierto. El lobo de Yugyeom todavía quería ir a cazar. Como no podía cazar a Hoseok quería que Hoseok cazara otro animal con él.

Hoseok nunca había disparado un arma antes, pero Namjoon parecía estar bien con ello.

Hablaron sobre conseguir una licencia de caza, pero Namjoon no veía razón por la que Hoseok no pudiera practicar y aprender antes de llegar a eso. El alfa también parecía perfectamente consciente de que el lobo de Yugyeom no quería esperar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera ir a matar algo con su compañero.

Hoseok escuchaba a medias. Su atención se centró en la comida. Estaba sentado tan cerca de Yugyeom que sus codos se tocaban, lo que le dio la cercanía que de repente se encontró anhelando, pero sobre todo, bajó la mirada hacia su plato y se tragó la montaña un poco más pequeña de comida que tenía en esta ocasión.

La fuerza de la costumbre dictaba que mantuviera sus ojos en el plato y acabara con rapidez. No era que pensara que alguien tomaría su comida en este entorno, o que alguien se metería con lo que había en su plato si no era cuidadoso, pero por el momento no se atrevía a romper los hábitos con los que había vivido durante tanto tiempo. Dos días viviendo aquí no era suficiente para eso.

Mientras comía, era consciente de que una de las mujeres en la multitud lo estaba mirando. No miró hacia ella o hizo contacto visual, lo que pareció irritarla, pero aún podía verla por el rabillo del ojo, y tuvo que preguntarse cuál era su problema.

No se enteró hasta dos días más tarde, cuando finalmente fue capaz de dejar las prácticas de tiro y salir a cazar con su compañero.

―Esa es Suni, la madre de Seokjin y Myungsoo. No le hagas caso. Es una perra― Yugyeom le había dicho.

Hoseok estaba tan aturdido con las palabras que salieron de la boca de Yugyeom que casi retrocedió un paso, pero él siguió adelante. No iba a preguntar. No quería saber sobre el drama de nadie y quedar atrapado en cosas que no eran su asunto.

Hoseok llevaba el nuevo abrigo y botas que Yugyeom había comprado para él. Tenía sus guantes en los bolsillos, ya que tenía que mantener las manos libres para sostener el rifle. Todavía había un montón de nieve pegajosa alrededor, y le llegaba a la mitad de su pantorrilla, lo que hizo de la experiencia un ejercicio excelente por la forma en que tenía que seguir avanzando sobre la nieve. Se sentía casi como un niño pequeño tratando de mantenerse al día con un adulto en esta nieve.

Yugyeom apenas si iba vestido mientras caminaba, lo cual estaba bien porque, después de sólo cinco minutos, captó un olor, eliminando la poca ropa que tenía, cambió a su lobo.

Hoseok sólo se preocupó por eso porque no era como si Yugyeom llevara algún reflector ni nada, mientras estaba en esa forma. No quería dispararle accidentalmente a su compañero, pero Yugyeom ya había prometido que permanecería al lado de Hoseok no importa qué, así que no habría ninguna posibilidad de confusión. 

Al menos eso se suponía.

Encontraron un alce. Bueno, Yugyeom lo encontró. Todo lo que Hoseok tuvo que hacer fue seguirlo, pero allí estaba, en la distancia. Parecía casi como un fantasma por la niebla que había comenzado a rodearlo, pero los notó de inmediato. Hoseok podía decirlo.

Inmediatamente pensó en sus instrucciones, y levantó su rifle. Yugyeom se agachó, preparándose para correr. El corazón de Hoseok golpeó mientras apuntaba, una parte de él deseaba poder hacer esto con sus propias garras y dientes en lugar de tener que usar un arma como un ser humano normal.

Todavía tenía sus indicaciones y disparó su tiro. 

El rifle lo golpeó en el hombro, duro, e inmediatamente después el alce se resistió y lanzó un ruido diferente a todo lo que Hoseok había oído nunca en toda su vida.

Yugyeom se lanzó en su persecución, levantando la nieve detrás de él mientras se apresuraba a terminar con la criatura.

El tiró le dio al alce en la pata trasera, y Hoseok bajó el rifle, como había sido instruido a hacer y observó la magnífica belleza de como Yugyeom persiguió a su presa y se lanzó a la parte superior de la espalda del alce.

Ahí fue donde Hoseok se asustó mucho. No creía que Yugyeom fuera capaz de manejar algo así, que ningún hombre lobo debería saltar a la parte posterior de un alce completamente crecido. Esa cosa era enorme!

No podía moverse, sin embargo. Se congeló, y también se sorprendido por la forma rápida en que la lucha y la matanza finalizó.

Cuando el animal cayó finalmente, Hoseok corrió, encontrando a su compañero sacudiendo los pelos sueltos de su abrigo, con un hocico ensangrentado y una sonrisa en su ladrido.

Hoseok se rio mientras el lobo cambió de nuevo a su forma humana, buscando a Hoseok con los ojos de oro y un montón de lujuria.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. 

―Si no tuvieras sangre por toda la cara, sin duda te besaría. ― dijo.

Yugyeom atrapó alguno de eso con el pulgar y lo lamió. 

―Yo creo que es bueno. ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?

La pregunta sonó juguetona, pero también había un toque de seriedad ahí.

Hoseok miró el cadáver del alce aún caliente, y su boca se aguó en formas que normalmente no hacía. Aún así negó con la cabeza. 

―A veces me dan antojos de carne cruda, pero cada vez que me rindo a ello, termino muy enfermo.

Lo que fue un problema cada cierto tiempo y parte de su vida como un shifter lobo defectuoso. A veces tenía indicios leves de instintos que no encajaban y otras veces antojos que su cuerpo no podía manejar.

Había aprendido a ignorar los antojos. Por lo general no eran fuertes, y lo atribuyó al hecho de que nunca había tenido carne de alce antes, y estaba muy curioso.

Yugyeom demostró una vez más lo fuerte que era cuando cargó todo el alce de regreso por las patas traseras. A pesar de que la pobre criatura estaba muerta, Hoseok todavía sentía una pizca de compasión por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba siendo manejado.

El camino de regreso pareció un camino más largo que su caminata en el bosque cubierto de nieve, lo cual estaba bien ya que todo lo que hicieron fue hablar. Yugyeom incluso no se vistió de nuevo, y Hoseok recogió su ropa cuando se encontraron con ella y la llevó junto con el rifle, de vuelta a la manada.

Cuando llegaron, varios de los cachorros los notaron. La voz debió correrse alrededor sobre que el segundo al mando de la manada se había ido a cazar con su compañero en un ritual extraño que les ayudaría a afianzar el lazo, y ahora que habían regresado con su captura todo el mundo estaba emocionado como el infierno. Los cachorros salieron, algunos de ellos en ropa de invierno, algunos sólo llevando suéteres y pantalones de nieve, y gritaban y saltaban alrededor de la captura, sus pequeños lobos interiores poniéndose salvajes por el olor de la carne fresca.

Hoseok notó la forma en que algunas de las madres corrieron a alejar a sus crías. Hoseok no podía decidir si era porque era un defecto, y no querían a sus hijos cerca de él, o si era el hecho de que aún tenía en la mano un gran rifle.

Probablemente un poco de ambas.

Esa noche en la cena, Hoseok comió cocido de alce por primera vez y decidió que era muy delicioso, Yugyeom se sentó a su lado, usando ropa ahora y tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hoseok. Sonrió salvajemente como si Hoseok fuera el trofeo que había ganado por la captura del alce.

Le dio todo el crédito a Hoseok, a pesar de que sólo le había disparado en la pierna. Yugyeom fue el que tuvo que correr y hacerlo caer.

A pesar de eso, la alabanza constante de Yugyeom levantó la autoestima de Hoseok como nada más en el mundo pudo, y con gratitud acepto los elogios, sentándose más cerca de Yugyeom, apoyándose en él, y simplemente tomando toda la maravillosa atención. En cierto modo se sentía como si se hubiera casado, aunque no hubo ceremonia tradicional. Todo el mundo parecía tan completamente feliz por los dos.

El sexo esa noche había sido increíble.

El siguiente martes sería el primer día de Hanukah y cuando Yugyeom se enteró de que este año terminaba el día antes de Navidad, estuvo súper emocionado.

―Ahora tendrás nueve días de regalos en lugar de ocho, ― dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba dos regalos a Hoseok en lugar de solo uno.

Hoseok sonrió ampliamente y no dijo nada para corregir al hombre desde que hoy quería ser un poco codicioso. Además, sabía que Yugyeom no pararía de molestarlo hasta que Hoseok abriera al menos un paquete de ropa y otro paquete de libros.

Le encantaba la ropa y set de libros que Yugyeom le había dado. Los amó tanto, incluso sabiendo lo que eran, estaba algo avergonzado de entregarle su regalo mal envuelto a él.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Preguntó Yugyeom, sonriendo mientras tomaba el pequeño paquete.

Hoseok se encogió de hombros y se rascó las orejas, sus orejas normales, no las orejas de lobo. 

―Sólo quería darte algo. No es muy lindo. Tuve que hacerlo yo mismo.

―No tenías que hacerlo― dijo Yugyeom.

Si, tenía. Hoseok tenía que participar en esto de alguna manera en lugar de sólo disfrutar de ello, y observó ansiosamente como Yugyeom abrió cuidadosamente el trozo de papel de Navidad de su regalo y cuando el diminuto alce, mal tallado apareció, sus rasgos se suavizaron inmediatamente.

Hoseok tragó saliva. 

―Es un adorno para el árbol. ¿Ves? Grabé la fecha en que cazamos el alce en la parte inferior. ― Hoseok tomó las manos de Yugyeom y les dio la vuelta, sólo para mostrárselo.

El alce no era algo grande. De hecho, tuvo que obtener una gran cantidad de ayuda de los cachorros, que le ayudaron durante sus lecciones de arte y artesanías. Ellos no estaban haciendo adornos como él, pero parecían saber todo sobre los mejores suministros y gomas que iba a necesitar. Básicamente era un piñon cortado por la mitad tallando alrededor del cuerpo para dar una idea de la circunferencia del alce real que habían cazado, con las patas talladas que salían de la parte inferior. Él había cortado un pequeño cilindro para la cabeza y utilizó un marcador permanente para los ojos. Algo que los cachorros le sugirieron fue conseguir más agujas de pino y ramitas para la cornamenta. A pesar de que no se había visto tan mal cuando lo hubo terminado, ahora pensaba que se veía infantil y estúpido, y se preguntó en qué demonios había estado pensando.

No estaba seguro de lo que Yugyeom había estado pensando, pero debe haber estado satisfecho por la forma en que agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hoseok y de un tirón le dio un duro, largo y extenso beso.


	10. Chapter 10

Yugyeom había decidido que tener una pareja que celebrara el Hanukkah era probablemente la mejor cosa del mundo, porque eso significaba que su fiesta duró una buena parte del mes y siempre estaban en un estado de ánimo festivo.

Yugyeom era el segundo al mando de la manada y aunque había algunas cosas de menor importancia que debía manejar, Namjoon nunca les interrumpió, sabiendo bien que Yugyeom y Hoseok estaban conociéndose, volviéndose un par acoplado equilibrado.

Hoseok tuvo razón en una cosa. La policía nunca llegó a cuestionar a nadie de la manada sobre el asalto a Gun.

Namjoon no soltaría un suspiro de alivio por el momento, al menos no hasta que el estatuto de limitaciones hubiera terminado. No es que estuviera demasiado preocupado, pero no estaría muy sorprendido si en un par de días o semanas, cuando los policías tuvieran más tiempo para un indigente, traficante de drogas golpeado, se presentaran.

Hasta entonces, Yugyeom decidió firmemente que iba a disfrutar de su compañero y toda la atención y el amor que Hoseok le otorgara.

Hoseok todavía se avergonzaba un poco por no tener regalos para Yugyeom para todos los días de Hanukah, pero siempre era lo suficientemente creativo.

Yugyeom trató de decirle una y otra vez que no necesitaba nada. Había encontrado a su compañero. Eso fue regalo suficiente, pero no quería hacer sentir a Hoseok como si algo de lo que le regaló fuera inútil o no valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

Aparte de eso. Yugyeom adoraba todas las pequeñas cosas en las que Hoseok pensó hacer para él.

El ornamento del primer día fue increíble, y Yugyeom se enorgulleció de ponerlo en su árbol de pino decorado.

Al día siguiente, Hoseok le sorprendió despertándose temprano, y llevando el desayuno a la cama. Luego una mamada.

En el tercer día, le entregó a Yugyeom un puñado de cupones, los cuales fueron hechos en papel construcción y cada uno de ellos prometiendo o bien un masaje en la espalda o un favor sexual de la elección de Yugyeom siempre que él quisiera.

En el cuarto día, Hoseok le escribió una linda historia corta, algo romántico que hizo pensar a Yugyeom en una nota de agradecimiento encubierto. Estaba tan sorprendido con lo cerca que estaba de las lágrimas al final de esta.

En el quinto día hubo otra historia, pero esta era tan explícita y erótica que Hoseok no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar antes de que Yugyeom lo agarrara y lo pusiera sobre la alfombra delante del árbol y le arrancara la ropa.

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta que Hoseok tuvo un caso leve de quemadura por la alfombra en la parte baja de su espalda y culo.

Joder, todo en lo que Yugyeom podía pensar era en enterrar su polla en ese apretado culo, y Hoseok fue tan complaciente que Yugyeom no sabía de dónde había sacado la resistencia. Era evidente que estaba fuera de sí también, y Yugyeom trabajó para asegurarse de que Hoseok lograba terminar cada vez.

El resto de su primer Hanukah juntos lo pasaron más o menos de la misma manera, y cuando llegó la mañana de Navidad, el regalo de Hoseok para ese día fue otro ornamento. Esta vez se trataba de un gran lobo y lo talló un poco mejor que el del alce.

―He estado practicando para este un poco más, y visto más videos sobre tallado, y conseguí un poco de ayuda de los cambiaformas que trabajan como carpinteros. Me prestaron sus herramientas.

Algunos de esos cortes tenían un aspecto más profesional en ellos, y Yugyeom no pudo evitar sonreír a su compañero. 

― ¿Se supone que soy yo?

Hoseok asintió, un rubor adorable cubrió sus mejillas. 

―Sí. Puedo hacer el alce de nuevo, también, si quieres.

―No te atrevas a tocar mi alce. Él es feliz donde está. ― Yugyeom le dijo, extrañamente protector con el adorno, el primer regalo que Hoseok le había dado. Colgó el adorno del lobo en una rama cercana y tomó un momento para estudiar cómo de perfecto eran antes de poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hoseok.

Después Hoseok abrió el último de sus regalos y besó y abrazó a Yugyeom mostrando su gratitud, ambos tomaron el desayuno, tuvieron un rapidito, se ducharon y vistieron y luego se fueron hacia la cabaña de Namjoon.

Yugyeom ya había comprado regalos para los cachorros más pequeños, Taeyang y Yangmi, pero eso había sido antes de que hubiera conocido a Hoseok. Así que puso el nombre de Hoseok junto al suyo en las etiquetas de regalo. No era como si los cachorros tuvieran edad para saberlo o el cuidado para comprobar las etiquetas de todos modos.

No todo el mundo en la manada se presentó. De hecho, muy pocos se presentaron en absoluto. Sólo los amigos cercanos o familiares, como Yugyeom, Hoseok, Myungsoo, y Sungyeol, llegaron a pasar el resto del día de Navidad con el alfa. Navidad estaba destinado a ser un día para descansar, tiempo para la familia, sentados junto al fuego. Todos los demás en la manada estaban haciendo lo mismo, y todos los que obtuvieron una tarjeta o cualquier otro regalo de Namjoon se presentarían a él y a su familia mañana.

Funcionaba mejor de esa manera. El resto de la manada pasó tiempo con su familia inmediata, y el alfa hizo lo mismo hasta el día siguiente cuando sería el tiempo para ser sociable de nuevo.

La única cosa que arruinó el ambiente era el hecho de que la madre de Seokjin y Myungsoo también estaba allí.

Myungsoo suspiró, murmurándole a Namjoon en voz baja. 

―Lo siento, pero todavía es la abuela de Taeyang y Yangmi ¿sabes? No queríamos que ella pasara la Navidad sola, y hubiera sido raro si Seokjin no la hubiera invitado.

Namjoon se limitó a asentir, pero no era como si la mujer estuviera siendo una completa mojigata ni nada. De hecho, brillaba más que una bombilla de cien vatios mientras cubría a su nieta alfa favorita de todo tipo de regalos. Yangmi gritó y aplaudió por más, y fueron presentados mientras que los padres observaban con una gran cantidad de paciencia como la mujer le enseñaba a su hija cómo gritar, demandar y conseguir lo que quisiera basada en lágrimas fingidas.

Seokjin miró a su madre con cuidado, a pesar de que estaba con Namjoon en la cocina comprobando el pavo, Yugyeom todavía veía la forma en que el hombre asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de vez en cuando para comprobar las cosas.

Seokjin se aferró a Taeyang, quien veía como malcriaban a su hermana con cierta confusión.

Claramente ninguna de las Barbies, vestidos brillantes rosas, ni los zapatos de plástico de princesa o coronas eran para él. 

Seokjin tuvo que recordarle a su madre que había uno más, mientras balanceaba a su hijo en la cadera. 

―Wow, mira todo lo que nana le trajo a tu hermana. Vamos a ver que tiene ella para ti?

Taeyang disparó sus manos al aire. Sus orejas de lobo apuntaban en la misma dirección y que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera una proclamación de _¡hurra!_

El chico era del tipo fuerte y silencioso.

Dándole crédito a Suni, y para su suerte, ella miró a su nieto y sonrió tan ampliamente como él. 

―Oh, por supuesto, déjame ir a buscar tus regalos.

Ella se puso de pie y corrió hacia la bolsa de Santa marrón que Yugyeom había pensado que era parte de la decoración, y sacó tres cajas envueltas. Taeyang dio una palmada, moviendo un poco la cola, y Suni incluso acarició sus orejas de lobo, que se desplegaban hacia arriba en su pequeña cabeza, antes de poner las cajas abajo en el suelo.

Seokjin se arrodilló con ella y llamó a Namjoon para que viera como abrían más regalos, lo cual Namjoon hizo, tomando fotos todo el tiempo. Ya habían tomado un montón de fotos de Yangmi abriendo los regalos de Suni.

Era extraño cómo Yugyeom sentía una oleada de protección dentro de él por Seokjin y Taeyang. Tal vez fue debido al mal comportamiento de Yugyeom cuando Seokjin recién había llegado, pero odiaba ver a su mejor amigo tratando de ser agradable con la mujer que crió a Seokjin pensando que era inútil debido a sus orejas y cola.

Esa fue probablemente la razón por la que Yugyeom escrutinió cada movimiento de la mujer, especialmente cuando jugaba con Taeyang. Ese niño era el hijo del mejor amigo de Yugyeom, y si alguna vez hacía un comentario por su defecto o hacía sentir al niño excluido, Yugyeom estaba bastante seguro de que no sería capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo.

Yugyeom notó que los regalos no eran demasiado malos. Un camión Tonka con algún tipo de mando a distancia, probablemente fuera del rango de edad de Taeyang, lo cual al niño no pareció importarle por lo que abrió la boca y sonrió anchamente a la vista. Incluso puso sus pequeñas manos sobre su boca, como si la cosa estuviera volando su mente y tuviera que contener su alegría. Sus siguientes dos regalos fueron muñecos bastante grandes de _transformers, Optimus y Bumblebee._

Yugyeom sonrió. Sí, esos estaban bien, regalos bastante buenos de hecho, aunque podía ver que Suni todavía le había dado a Yangmi más de lo que le había dado a Taeyang. Mucho más.

Por primera vez, decidió que iba a reservarse su opinión sobre la mujer. Tal vez había cambiado lo suficiente para poder aceptar a su nieto defectuoso. Ella incluso podría haberle comprado más a Yangmi por accidente. Como mujer, sabía más sobre los pequeños juguetes de niña y la mierda de princesas

¿no? Así que de hecho tenía algo de sentido. Tal vez sólo se veían más porque los había envuelto individualmente a todos los vestidos de princesa. Cuando Sungyeol y Hoseok dieron un paso adelante, cada uno de ellos llevando regalos para los cachorros también, Suni revolvió sus ojos con fuerza.

No echó fuego por los ojos, no se atrevería, pero se sentó junto a Yangmi, vigilando de cerca, como si los dos hombres pudieran esparcirle algo, mientras trataba de proteger a su nieta de los defectos. 

El hermano gemelo de Yangmi era defectuoso, y habían compartido la cuna. Y la matriz. ¿Esta maldita mujer no lo entendía?

Yugyeom inmediatamente eliminó cualquier beneficio de duda que le hubiera dado. Que se joda. La odió especialmente cuando Hoseok volvió a quedarse a su lado, mirando a Yugyeom preguntándole qué había hecho mal.

Yugyeom sacudió la cabeza, agarrado a la mano de Hoseok, y entrelazando sus dedos juntos. Tendría que explicarlo después.

Lo que realmente cabreaba a Yugyeom era que dado que Suni no estaba relacionada con él, no podía hacerle nada.

Estuvo bastante feliz cuando, antes de servir el pavo, vio como Myungsoo la tomó por el brazo para tener una rápida charla en una de las otras salas.

Estaban demasiado lejos para oírlos, pero por la forma en que las mejillas de Hoseok se calentaron, supo que el juego extra de orejas de su compañero estaba captando lo que Myungsoo le estaba diciendo a su madre. Yugyeom decidió preguntarle sobre ello más adelante.

Cuando Myungsoo y Suni volvieron, Suni volvió a sonreír y fingir que no había sido masticada por su hijo. Se sentó entre Myungsoo y Seokjin. Yangmi y Taeyang se sentaron entre sus padres, recibiendo ayuda con la alimentación.

La comida fue sorprendentemente agradable, y Hoseok incluso sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando les deseó a todos las buenas noches y se fueron de nuevo a su propia casa, saludando a Sungyeol y Myungsoo, quienes se alejaron en la otra dirección.

Subiendo a la cama juntos, Hoseok se acurrucó en el calor de Yugyeom, tiritando pero sonriendo. 

―Me encanta que seas como una manta eléctrica. Del mejor tipo porque viene con un chico caliente para mí.

Yugyeom se rio en voz alta, sintiéndolo todo el camino hasta su vientre. 

―Te digo la misma cosa, sólo que tu realmente enfrías― señaló Yugyeom, usándolo como una excusa para tirar de Hoseok cerca.

Los dos estaban demasiado llenos y cansados para más sexo. Yugyeom podía sentir a Hoseok ir a la deriva mientras dejaba que sus dedos se movieran arriba y abajo por la suave piel de la espalda de Hoseok, evitando sus cicatrices, sabiendo que a Hoseok no le gustaba cuando eran tocadas.

― ¿Yugyeom?

― ¿Sí? ― Preguntó, tratando de alcanzar la lámpara y apagarla, sumergiéndolos en una completa oscuridad.

Hoseok no respondió de inmediato, a pesar de que Yugyeom se dio cuenta de que aún estaba despierto. 

―Gracias por esta vida que me has dado.

Yugyeom miró a su compañero, siendo capaz de ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. Acarició las orejas de lobo de Hoseok y le besó el suave cabello gris de su cabeza.

―De nada. A dormir.

Hoseok pronto hizo lo que le dijo.


	11. Chapter 11

A pesar de que Hanukah y Navidad ya habían terminado, Hoseok todavía tenía Año Nuevo para festejar.

Escuchó a algunos miembros de la manada hablando de lo que odiaban cuando las vacaciones terminaban por completo, porque entonces sentían que no había razón para la nieve y todo ese frío. Sólo unos largos par de meses esperando a que se derrita y se fuera.

Una vez Hoseok había odiado la nieve y el frío en general. Por un lado era más difícil sobrevivir entonces, y por otro, también era más difícil evitar a Gun y sus matones. Dormir en el exterior era casi imposible, incluso en las noches cuando se vio obligado a hacerlo.

Ahora que tenía a Yugyeom, había disfrutado de su primera temporada de invierno y festividades, cálido y amado, ya no pensaba que odiara la nieve.

¿Qué había que odiar al respecto cuando supo que iba a tener un lugar cálido para dormir? Yugyeom tendría las mantas listas para que se acurrucaran en la noche? O incluso cuando sólo tenía que entrar para una siesta? A Yugyeom a menudo le gustaba sostener y abrazar fuerte a Hoseok, y a veces ver televisión mientras que Hoseok leía.

Estaba caminando por los jardines de la manada en ese momento, marcando nuevos pasos en la nieve y todavía maravillándose de la forma en que sus pies no estaban fríos en las botas que le habían regalado.

Se había preocupado por eso. Lo leyó mientras Yugyeom observaba la televisión. Hoseok descubrió que no era del tipo de ver mucha televisión, con una pequeña excepción con _Kitchen Nightmares_ , que le encantaba mirar junto a Yugyeom, pero todo lo demás... bueno, no podía interesarse. Prefería leer. Así fue como se había educado a sí mismo, como se había entretenido, y cómo había aprendido a soñar sobre tener realmente una carrera algún día, mientras había crecido en las calles. Probablemente estaba demasiado viejo para entrar en el hábito de ver televisión ahora.

A Yugyeom no le importaba cuando Hoseok sacaba el tema de aquella época. Había estado apoyado cómodamente en el pecho de Yugyeom, la cálida y peluda manta de Navidad que Yugyeom había recibido como regalo de Seokjin, envuelta alrededor de ambos.

― ¿No te importa que esté leyendo esto? Quiero decir, supongo que siento como si no estuviera pasando tiempo contigo.

Los ojos de Yugyeom se abrieron, justo antes de que se riera y se inclinara para presionar un maravilloso y suave beso en las orejas de lobo de Hoseok. 

―Casi estás encima de mí. Eso califica como pasar tiempo juntos― dijo.

―Pero no estoy haciendo lo que tú estás haciendo.

Hoseok casi puso su libro a un lado, pero Yugyeom lo agarró y lo levantó de nuevo, abriéndolo para Hoseok para que viera las palabras en las páginas.

―Lee tu libro. La televisión es una pérdida de tiempo. Por lo menos la lectura cuenta como una forma de adquirir conocimiento, aún si estás leyendo una novela con un poco de romance.

No era sólo una novela romántica. Era uno de los libros que Yugyeom había comprado para él, el último de _Anna Todd_ , que había sido descubierto en Wattpad, así que sí, Hoseok pensó que esto podía contar como algún tipo de estudio. Pero aún así...

―Supongo que me siento como que debería estar viendo televisión contigo. ¿No es eso lo que debería estar haciendo? Mostrando interés en lo que te gusta?

Pensó que era la forma correcta de ser un buen novio, una buena pareja, pero Yugyeom simplemente continuó sonriéndole. 

―Demuestras más que suficiente interés en mí cuando vemos a _Gordon Ramsey_ cortar vivos a todos esos otros chefs, no te preocupes. Además, no importa lo que estemos haciendo, todavía estamos haciéndolo juntos, todavía estamos relajándonos juntos, y sucede que me gusta dónde estás, mirar hacia abajo y verte absorto en tu propio mundo. Sé que de vez en cuando miras hacia arriba para ver lo que estoy viendo.

Hoseok le sonrió a su compañero, cada vez más y más convencido. 

―Siempre que estés seguro.

―Estoy seguro― dijo Yugyeom, su voz sostenía tanta convicción que cómo podría Hoseok no creerle? ―No me importa la forma en que perdemos el tiempo, siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntos. Estoy seguro de que has escrito un par de escenas así en tus libros donde los dos amantes tienen un cómodo silencio, disfrutando cada uno de la compañía del otro, incluso cuando están absortos en algo más, tocando, conteniéndose.

Hoseok se dio cuenta de que exactamente no había escrito nada de eso, aún así asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. Hizo una nota mental para agregarlo a su próxima historia lo antes posible.

Yugyeom había estado mucho más ocupado en estos días. Él era el segundo al mando de la manada, después de todo, y eso significaba que, siempre que Namjoon se encontrara tensándose demasiado, Yugyeom era llamado para ayudar a resolver las disputas entre los hombres, inclusive para acordar cuál sería el menú de la cena, cuando otro alfa y su beta venían a visitar la manada como parte de un acuerdo de paz, e incluso correr a la ciudad para recoger las órdenes de suministros para la construcción y ayudar con pequeñas reparaciones.

Sin embargo él siempre hizo tiempo para Hoseok. El hombre simplemente estaba demostrando lo mucho que podía consentir a Hoseok cuando compró esos hermosos nuevos estantes para libros e incluso un escritorio esquinero para que Hoseok trabajara. También le compró a Hoseok una computadora.

Hoseok había estado tan abrumado por los regalos, por la necesidad de Yugyeom de mimarlo, que ni siquiera pudo irritarse por tener tanto acumulándose sobre él.

Después de todo, había crecido con tan poco. ¿Cómo podía irritarse por ello? Estaba más que nada abrumado hasta el punto del silencio, cerca de las lágrimas, pero se controló y las trajo de vuelta.

Yugyeom había parecido un tanto avergonzado e incluso con un poco de vergüenza de que el ordenador portátil que le había comprado a Hoseok no fuera la mejor cosa del mercado. Incluso había parecido un poco avergonzado. Era nueva, pero era delgada, y probablemente costaba una pequeña fortuna. Yugyeom olvidó los recibos en las bolsas, y cuando Hoseok revisó supo que había estado en lo cierto. El Ultrabook había costado unos quinientos dólares. Esa era una cantidad enorme de dinero, y Yugyeom estaba avergonzado por no conseguirle algo más caro y en la parte superior de la línea? La cosa ya era uno de los tesoros más locos que Hoseok nunca tuvo y ya ni siquiera era Hanukah o Navidad.

Yugyeom insistió en entregarle más artículos, alegando que sólo había estado esperando su próximo cheque de pago antes de que Hoseok pudiera tener una computadora propia.

Hoseok pensó vagamente que Namjoon debía de pagarle a Yugyeom una loca cantidad de dinero por ser el segundo al mando de la manada.

Yugyeom también se disculpó por casi todo, desde las estanterías hasta el escritorio, había venido de IKEA y necesitaba ser ensamblado junto según las cajas.

―Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos hacerlo juntos, sacar el máximo provecho de ese tiempo.

Hoseok ya sabía cómo se verían las estanterías y el escritorio basado en las imágenes, y necesitaba sacarle a Yugyeom de la cabeza el pensamiento de que estaba decepcionado por todo esto. Empujó a Yugyeom contra la pared y se inclinó para darle un beso duro y desesperado. No habían sido capaces de empezar a trabajar en la elaboración de la nueva oficina de Hoseok porque Hoseok había estado muy ocupado soltando el cinturón de Yugyeom y empujando sus pantalones abajo. El hombre rara vez usaba calzoncillos, lo cual era una ventaja ya que Hoseok cayó de rodillas. Se permitió poner su lengua en la cabeza de la polla de Yugyeom, para chupar la cabeza con su boca, y hacer a Yugyeom gemir por él, mostrándole al hombre lo mucho que amaba y apreciaba todo esto rápidamente. 

Todo había llegado ayer. El escritorio estaba completo, y de los estantes sólo faltaba la mitad, pero Yugyeom fue llamado a trabajar con el resto de la manada. Prácticamente había hecho a Hoseok jurar que no terminaría el resto de los estantes sin él, razón por la cual Hoseok estaba haciendo su caminata.

No iba a traer su agradable equipo nuevo con él a este frío para escribir, por lo que tenía su diario en la mano para poder tomar notas. Estaba volviendo con su historia de Wattpad e incluso había conseguido hacer unos cuantos capítulos más. Todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a acabar el libro, pero suficiente gente estaban leyéndola ahora y él no quería decepcionarlos.

Muchos habían comentado sobre el cambio en sus personajes. Las cosas habían sido tan sombrías antes. Mucho de lo que había atraído a sus lectores era cómo todo había sido angustioso. Era una de sus pocas historias originales, y el principio era todo llanto y terror y la lucha por sobrevivir.

Era un distópico, y su personaje era uno de los feos, una persona con cicatrices que tenía la piel de color amarillo enfermizo, incluso escamoso en algunos lugares, a causa de alguna droga que la gente de la generación anterior había tomado. Debido a esto, este feo, desfigurado personaje era evitado e ignorado, como si en realidad estuviera enfermo con la enfermedad de sus antepasados. Pero ahora su personaje principal había sido salvado. Un príncipe azul había llegado y finalmente le demostró al personaje de Hoseok el amor y la aceptación que tan desesperadamente había necesitado.

Lo cual era gracioso porque, al principio, su intención era hacer a su héroe recto, no gay.

Sí, a sus lectores les estaba gustando esta nueva dirección, y estaban comentando sobre el mismo, con la esperanza de un final feliz, pero muchas más cosas tenían que suceder antes de que ambos pudieran tener eso. Un momento negro. Así era como se le llamaba ¿no? Un momento difícil en el que todo era tan sombrío, pero los amantes resurgían más fuertes que nunca.

Hoseok no era idiota. Incluso mientras caminaba por la nieve, y fantaseaba acerca de lo que iba a hacer con sus personajes, supo que sin querer había hecho las cosas mucho mejores para su personaje debido al milagro que le había sucedido.

Había encontrado a su compañero y era feliz. Tan jodidamente feliz que podía cantar, si supiera cómo cantar. Estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de la nieve limpia del país sin estar de pie alrededor de la gris, sucia, mojada y fangosa nieve de la ciudad, pidiendo monedas o en busca de personas que parecían tener mucho dinero con ellos.

Yugyeom probablemente le había salvado la vida. No muchas personas duraron mucho en las calles. Los que lo hicieron cambiaron para siempre, y Hoseok sólo vio cosas buenas en su futuro.

De hecho estaba tan feliz, que no podía pensar en un momento negro para sus personajes. Sólo quería dejarlos volar hacia el felices por siempre con un abrazo y una ola de adioses, pero sabía que no satisfacería a nadie con esa mierda.

Sólo necesitaba pensar un poco más.

Hoseok mantuvo sus ojos en la nieve, en sus botas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien hasta que, bueno, caminó directo hacia ellos.

―Oye, cuidado!

―Lo siento―, dijo Hoseok, mirando a los miembros bien vestidos de la manada. Tres hombres, dos mujeres, todos ellos parecían aproximadamente a mediana edad o algo así y todos a los que lo miraron arrugando sus narices y mostraron fuertes burlas en sus caras.

Con tanta gente en la manada era imposible que Hoseok supiera cada nombre, para saber quién era cada uno de ellos y lo que hacían para ganarse la vida o cuáles eran sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia los defectos.

Por el aspecto de estas personas, era bastante malditamente obvio lo que pensaban acerca de Hoseok.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta. 

―Lo siento por eso. Voy a irme ahora.

Trató de caminar rápido, pero la maldita nieve era lo suficientemente alta para ralentizarlo considerablemente. ¿Qué estaban haciendo todas esas personas aquí de todos modos? ¿Eran fumadores de cigarrillos o algo? No había visto ningún cigarrillo con ellos, y no era como si estuvieran en un lugar público de todos modos.

―No te queremos aquí.

Hoseok se congeló. Su columna vertebral se puso rígida, y se volvió para mirar al pequeño grupo de personas, que estaban de pie alrededor con su ropa de invierno, mirándolo como si portara la enfermedad que había inventado en uno de sus libros.

― ¿Qué?

Pregunta estúpida. Había oído lo que habían dicho. Uno de los hombres lo fulminó más duro, mirándolo como si fuera el idiota más grande sobre la faz de la tierra, dejando que sus palabras vinieran en voz alta y claro más lento esta vez. 

―Dije... Nosotros. No. Te. Queremos. Aquí.

Hoseok asintió. 

―Correcto, bien, supongo que lo tendré en mente y me mantendré alejado de su lugar secreto de ahora en adelante.

Otra cosa tonta para decir porque estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que no estaban hablando de esta pequeña zona en la que todos se habían escondido por alguna razón.

Las dos mujeres negaron con la cabeza, como si supieran que deliberadamente estaba siendo obtuso. Otro de los hombres intervino. 

―No estamos hablando sobre este lugar en general. Nos referimos a la manada, pequeño idiota. No te queremos aquí. ¿Por qué no llevas tu defecto a otro lugar?

Lo primero que las orejas de Hoseok trataron de hacer fue bajar. Las obligó a permanecer levantadas. Las orejas y cola de un defecto podían ser un gran reflejo de sus emociones.

A veces la gente podía leer sus orejas y cola mejor de lo que podían leer su cara.

Hoseok tomó aire con fuerza. Fue impactante para él cuanto podían herir estas palabras, teniendo en cuenta que venían de virtuales extraños. Él no conocía a estas personas, así que ¿por qué importaba lo que quisieran?

―El compañero de Namjoon es un defecto, así como uno de sus hijos. Quieren que se vayan también?

Eso realmente pareció enojarlos, pero Hoseok no estaba preocupado. Aparte de puños y miradas apretadas indignadas nadie parecía como si estuvieran a punto de cargar sobre él y de golpearlo sin sentido.

―Seguimos a nuestro alfa por una razón, pequeña mierda. No pienses ni por un solo segundo que toleraríamos esta mierda si no fuera el alfa. Tú no estás acoplado al alfa.

―Y Myungsoo y Sungyeol?

―¿Podrías callarte? Ya tenemos tres defectos en la manada. Eso es bastante malo sin estar siendo invadidos por ellos. No queremos que esparzas tu enfermedad a nuestros cachorros.

Wow, ellos realmente pensaban que estaba enfermo. 

―No soy contagioso, ya lo sabes― dijo.

―Mi esposa está embarazada, pedazo de mierda― dijo otro de los hombres, y podría haber estado hablando de una de las mujeres detrás de él, aunque Hoseok no estaba seguro. ―Si ese cachorro termina siendo un defecto, vendré por ti.

Una vez más, ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que dijeran estas personas o sus amenazas? Él no tenía que amarlos sólo porque estaba en su manada. Sólo amaba a Yugyeom y Yugyeom era la única persona por cuya opinión Hoseok daba dos mierdas.

Sí, eso era exactamente cierto. Yugyeom era la única persona que importaba, y hasta que Yugyeom le pidiera que se fuera, iba a quedarse.

―Yo como que espero que tu cachorro sea un defecto, sólo para que todo el mundo pueda ver lo imbécil que serás cuando vengas y lo reniegues o cuán hipócrita eres cuando se trata de tus propios hijos.

El rostro del hombre se volvió de un rojo tan brillante que Hoseok se preocupó que explotaría sangre en cualquier momento.

Esta vez el hombre empezó a correr hacia delante, los dientes y las garras listos, viéndose cuanto desearía desgarrar a Hoseok en pedazos.

Por lo cual finalmente consiguió tener miedo. Sus piernas templaron nerviosas con ganas de correr, pero no se movió hasta que un crujido en los arbustos al lado de él le llamaron la atención.

El hombre lobo detuvo su avance cuando Yugyeom entró en el claro cubierto de nieve. Los ojos del hombre eran rojos, con una expresión enojada y condenadamente aterradora y sus garras expuestas.

― ¿Quieres probar venir un poco más cerca ahora? ― Preguntó Yugyeom.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. No alejó sus grandes ojos de la cara de Yugyeom, y parecía a punto de orinarse en sí mismo. Fue algo divertido.

― ¡Fuera de aquí, todos ustedes. Todos van a escuchar de Namjoon y de mí esta noche!.

No les estaba haciendo ningún favor al dejarlos ir, no por la mirada en sus rostros. Todos ellos retrocedieron como escarabajos, deseosos de simplemente escapar de cualquier castigo físico que pudieran recibir si permanecieran alrededor.

¿Tendría Yugyeom que herirlos? Él había lastimado a Gun y Gun era un humano. Esas personas eran cambiaformas, más capaces de manejar un poco de dolor. Así era cómo funcionaba la vida de la manada. Las personas se golpeaban entre sí ya sea para calmarlos o castigarlos.

A veces, el alfa tenía que dictar sentencias de muerte. Namjoon no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas, y Hoseok aún no había visto a Yugyeom golpear a otro miembro de la manada, pero supuso que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que sucediera.

―Por favor, se suave con ellos― dijo Hoseok, apoderándose de la manga negra de Yugyeom. ―Yo los incité.

―Lo sé. Lo escuché todo, pero eso no importa. Tú eres mío, y la única persona autorizada para castigarte por algo será ya sea Namjoon o yo.

Hoseok asintió, tomó aliento y se enderezó. 

―Entonces estoy listo.

Los ojos de Yugyeom se abrieron, regresando al hermoso azul en lugar de rojo sangre. 

― ¿Qué? No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Quise decir que sólo nosotros podemos castigarte si haces algo malo. Los lobos se irritan mutuamente todo el tiempo, pero eso no es motivo para una pelea, en especial una en la que claramente serías superado en número.

―Oh―, dijo Hoseok, tratando de ocultar lo increíblemente agradecido que estaba de que no tuviera que ser castigado.

Sólo por que quisiera vivir como un igual en la manada no significaba que estuviera buscando su primera paliza, o lo que sea que Yugyeom le haría si alguna vez la jodía.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. 

― ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? Cuánto has escuchado?

―Todo― dijo Yugyeom. ―Yo estaba siguiendo tu olor, buscándote cuando escuché a ese imbécil decir que no te quería aquí.

Hoseok pensó en eso por un par de segundos. 

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

Yugyeom se encogió de hombros. 

―Pensé que tal vez no quisieras que lo hiciera. Sé que te avergüenzas un poco por la forma en que trato de mimarte, y cuando oí lo que ese otro hombre te estaba diciendo, pensé que te gustaría manejar eso por ti mismo.

Fue extraño cómo de cierto era lo que Yugyeom dijo. Hoseok estaba contento de ser capaz de manejarlo por su cuenta, demostrar que no era de cristal que no necesitaba protección de cada pequeña cosa. Incluso de sentimientos heridos.

Una nariz rota y una conmoción cerebral, sin embargo, eran algo para lo que Yugyeom era más que bienvenido para proteger a Hoseok. 

―Bueno, gracias por aparecer antes de que se pusiera rudo. Todavía no debería haberlo pinchado y provocarlo así.

―No, ― Yugyeom concordó. ―Podría haber sido peor. Podría no haber estado aquí para detenerlo de hacer algo increíblemente estúpido. Aún así, me alegré de ver lo bien que lo manejaste. Me alegro de que…

Yugyeom se fue apagando y se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera tratando de detenerse a sí mismo de dejar salir las cosas mal.

Hoseok estaba bastante seguro de tener una buena idea de lo que Yugyeom estaba a punto de decir. 

―Estás contento de que no esté tan roto como para tomar lo que ellos dijeron en serio y salir corriendo?

Yugyeom dejó escapar una respiración profunda por la nariz, y luego asintió.

Hoseok pudo notar todo el miedo que había en los ojos de Yugyeom, miedo de que Hoseok se fuera. Nunca nadie se había preocupado mucho por él y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir acerca de eso.

―Te amo. No te dejaría atrás sin decir una palabra.

Miró cuidadosamente hacia Yugyeom. Los ojos del hombre estaban aturdidos, pero estaba con una ancha sonrisa, como si hubiera sido una de las últimas cosas en el mundo que había esperado oír.

― ¿Me amas? Nunca me lo habías dicho antes.

―No lo he hecho? ― Hoseok preguntó, asombrado y un poco horrorizado de que tales palabras nunca hubieran salido de su boca, especialmente cuando deberían haberlas estado dirigiendo a este hombre que las merecía y más que nada las necesitaba.

―Yo... lo siento mucho. Te quiero. Te amo mucho. No sé porque nunca... _mmph!_

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Yugyeom lo agarró por la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo tiró hacia adelante, cubriendo su boca con un beso profundo y duro.

Hoseok se derritió directamente en él.


	12. Chapter 12

Yugyeom trajo de regreso a su compañero a su hogar compartido. Su casa. Esa era la clave. Este lugar ya no era donde Yugyeom venía sólo cuando quería dormir o conseguir algo de paz y tranquilidad antes de ir a tratar con el resto de la manada. Esta era su casa y la de Hoseok, y nadie, ni los bastardos snobs, ni sus estúpidos pensamientos prejuiciosos, alejarían eso de él.

Mientras besaba a Hoseok, sus bocas uniéndose apasionadas y con ganas de demostrar su afecto, se perdió al abrir la puerta y conseguir que ambos entraran. La altura y la posición y todo el movimiento significó que sus bocas tuvieron que separarse por unos segundos, pero luego estuvieron juntos de nuevo, besándose, lenguas empujándose y recorriéndose.

Hoseok había hecho algo tan increíble para Yugyeom, y ni si quiera lo sabía. Había demostrado lo fuerte que era. No sólo en el sentido de que pudo sobrevivir en las calles, sino también en cómo se enfrentó a esa clase de personas que iba a encontrarse en su vida, les gustara o no.

Había hecho lo que cualquier orgulloso lobo haría, y se mantuvo firme. Él no había cedido, ni acobardado, o huido. Yugyeom estaba tan jodidamente orgulloso de él por eso, tan orgulloso y feliz de que su compañero tuviera el tipo de autoestima que le permitió hacer algo así, a pesar de todo lo que ya había pasado.

También se había encendido viendo a Hoseok devolverle las palabras a esos idiotas, y Yugyeom luchó para conseguir sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de Hoseok, bajo su suéter, para poder tocar la piel cálida del hombre, escuchar esa entrecortada respiración y luego, besar su cuerpo desnudo.

Hoseok se quejó a través de su beso antes de que Yugyeom incluso pudiera llegar tan lejos. Las capas de ropa estaban demostrando ser un problema, y Yugyeom necesitó alejar su boca para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Últimamente, los dos estaban vistiendo mucho, bufandas, botas, guantes y chaquetas pesadas, por lo que salir de todo eso no sería tan fácil.

Hoseok dejó caer su diario al suelo. Yugyeom lo recogió antes de que la nieve pudiera derretirse y mojar las páginas. Lo puso al final de la mesa junto a la puerta y luego devolvió su atención en conseguir a Hoseok fuera de su ropa.

Hoseok se rio cuando se bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta, y Yugyeom le ayudó a salir. 

―Tenía un poco de frío, pero ahora estoy demasiado malditamente caliente.

―Eres muy caliente―, dijo Yugyeom, una broma rara en él, pero no le importaba. No era como si Hoseok fuera a difundir alrededor que él estaba haciendo bromas cursis como esa. 

Cuando se acordó de que Hoseok era un escritor, casi detuvo el movimiento de sus manos. Esperaba que Hoseok no pusiera nada de lo que dijera en un libro.

Hoseok se quitó las botas. Normalmente era tan cuidadoso con ellas, con todo lo que Yugyeom le había dado, como si todos fueran artefactos preciosos que necesitaba cuidar tierna y amorosamente. Ahora no. Ahora entre más capas estuvieron fuera, Yugyeom pudo ver claramente el bulto que crecía en los pantalones vaqueros de Hoseok y su propia polla y bolas respondieron en consecuencia a la vista.

Yugyeom prácticamente se arrancó la ropa a sí mismo. Sólo llevaba pantalones y calcetines mientras agarraba a Hoseok, y los dos se besaban mientras hacían su camino a la sala de estar. El dormitorio estaba a un total de veinte pies de distancia, y eso era malditamente demasiado en este momento.

Las orejas de Hoseok se animaron, y su cola se meneaba cuando prácticamente lo empujó sobre el sofá, riendo, viéndose tan diferente del hombre que Yugyeom había rastreado y encontrado sentado en esas gradas de piedra. No estaba tan flaco, por un lado. Había un brillo saludable en su piel, e incluso sus cicatrices eran menos pronunciadas gracias a una dieta saludable.

Yugyeom se subió encima de él. 

―Sólo quiero comerte. Nunca le digas eso a nadie― dijo.

Hoseok se rio un poco más. 

―Está bien, te lo prometo― le dijo, aunque su sonrisa era un poco maliciosa.

Lo que Yugyeom había dicho podría terminar en una historia algún día, pero se preocuparía de eso más tarde.

Hoseok levantó las caderas y se bajó los pantalones vaqueros, su polla dura se meneaba entre sus piernas.

Yugyeom no pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó, agarró a la base, y lamió con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, amando la sensación de escalofrío de Hoseok.

―Oh Dios, sí―, dijo, dejando caer la cabeza antes de mirar hacia abajo una vez más.

Yugyeom le sonrió a su compañero. 

― ¿Quieres más de esto?

Hoseok asintió con entusiasmo, siendo algo tímido a la hora de hablar de sexo.

Yugyeom le mostró un poco de misericordia, y dejó que su boca se envolviera alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y luego se dejó bajar lo más que pudo antes de que necesitara echarse para atrás.

Los dedos de Hoseok se enroscaban en el pelo de Yugyeom. Cada vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, cada revolcada en las sábanas o cada mamada que Yugyeom le dio, últimamente significaba que tenía que rehacer sus trenzas sólo porque siempre se veía tan despeinado cuando Hoseok terminaba con él.

Yugyeom asintió con la cabeza de atrás y hacia delante un par de veces antes de alejar su boca y ponerla sobre las bolas olvidadas de Hoseok.

Besó cada lado del saco sensible, amando los gemidos que Hoseok dejó escapar y el fuerte clamor cuando Yugyeom chupó un testículo dentro de su boca antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Las manos de Hoseok realmente consiguieron un buen agarre de su cabello. 

―Te necesito. Yugyeom, te _necesito_ ― Hoseok dijo, su voz sonaba como si al final estuviera hablando a través de sus dientes.

Yugyeom se apartó, sonrió a su compañero, y luego dejó que sus dedos tocaran el culo del hombre. Sólo un breve contacto, sólo lo suficiente para provocarlo.

Entonces recordó que iba a necesitar lubricante si iban a llegar a esa parte.

―Dame un segundo, cariño― dijo Yugyeom, corriendo con sus pies. Desapareció y regresó tan rápido que Hoseok no tuvo tiempo para proferir cualquier confusa respuesta. Cuando Hoseok descubrió el lubricante en la mano de Yugyeom, su expresión se relajó.

―Oh, me olvidé de eso.

Yugyeom se rio, pero fue corta y rápida ya que no tenía realmente la energía para hacer mucho más, excepto para obtener su polla lista.

Abrió la botella azul y recubrió completamente su polla, viendo con anticipación mientras Hoseok se ponía de rodillas sobre los cojines del sofá. 

―Cómo me quieres? ― preguntó.

―Justo así― dijo Yugyeom, inclinándose para otro beso dulce y suave. Se trasladó para sentarse detrás de su compañero. Empujó la cola gris espesa de Hoseok fuera del camino. Todavía le hacía cosquillas en la piel donde lo tocaba, pero estaba demasiado caliente para prestar tanta atención cuando posicionó su polla en el fruncido y apretado agujero de Hoseok.

Empujó contra ese anillo de músculos. Hubo los naturales primeros segundos de resistencia antes de que le diera el paso, y entonces él estaba dentro, siendo aspirado en el interior de ese aterciopelado agarre caliente.

Hoseok dejó escapar un ruido que era nada menos que satisfacción cuando Yugyeom estuvo hasta las bolas profundamente dentro de él. Yugyeom envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pecho y del estómago de Hoseok, sosteniéndolo cerca, y ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para esperar, para preguntarle a Hoseok si estaba listo, antes de que comenzara a bombear sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, empujando dentro y fuera del calor apretado.

―Mierda― dijo, inclinándose y presionando un beso en el cuello de Hoseok, mordiendo suavemente la oreja mientras se movía más rápido. Esto iba a terminar vergonzosamente rápido, y no le importaba una mierda.

Hoseok dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Yugyeom cuando Yugyeom golpeó su punto dulce en el interior, una y otra vez. Los ruidos que salían de él eran todo placer animal. No exactamente gemidos, pero gritos tampoco. Algo en el medio, a lo que Hoseok no tenía control debido al placer que era malditamente mucho para él.

―Joder, me vengo. Yugyeom! ¡Me vengo!

Hoseok empujó su culo contra la polla creciente de Yugyeom en ese momento, y cuando Yugyeom miró, se dio cuenta de que la mano de su compañero estaba en su polla, acariciándose a sí mismo mientras las palabras salieron de su boca. Casi inmediatamente después, su agujero se cerró de manera apretada alrededor de la polla de Yugyeom de forma casi dolorosa.

El olor de semen era espeso en el aire cuando Hoseok se corrió por todo su pecho, su grito de satisfacción fue lo que provocó el orgasmo de Yugyeom en él.

Gimió, empujando sus caderas hacia delante, más duro, más rápido, ordeñándose a sí mismo en el interior del cuerpo de Hoseok mientras se venía, su placer floreció mientras se derramaba en el interior de su compañero, marcándolo con su semilla y su olor.

Joder, era bueno. Había necesitado eso.

Hoseok era un desastre jadeante, y se aferró a los brazos de Yugyeom como si se fuera a derretir si no se agarraba de algo.

Yugyeom se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de retirarse, y luego volvió la cabeza de Hoseok y dejó que su boca cayera en los labios de su compañero.

Ambos gemían de nuevo, como si el beso también fuera un portador de placer. En cierto modo lo era.

Hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

―También te amo. ― dijo Yugyeom.

Hoseok murmuró una respuesta, por lo que Yugyeom estuvo seguro de que su compañero le había oído, pero entonces el suave ronquido, y el hecho de que tenía los ojos cerrados, le hicieron saber que como de costumbre, el orgasmo había absorbido por completo la energía de su compañero.

Yugyeom lo besó de nuevo, en una de sus orejas de lobo, mordiendo suavemente la punta sólo para sentirla removerse y, a continuación los acomodó en el sofá para una siesta.

**♥FIN♥**

**♥MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER♥**


End file.
